


Zarza y Brezo

by Adhara



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Original Fiction, Post-Civil War, Spanish Civil War, Witches
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:21:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 47,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23599027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adhara/pseuds/Adhara
Summary: Castilla, años 50. La vida en Robledal del Rey es tranquila, sin incidentes, como corresponde a un buen pueblo lleno de buenas personas. Nadie se mete en líos. Además, corren rumores de que un invitado muy importante va a venir desde Madrid a dar el pregón en las fiestas del pueblo.Guiada por su desprecio hacia la maestra, María Teresa, la hija del alcalde, ha decidido apelar a fuerzas desconocidas. Poco a poco se verá enredada en una cadena de acontecimientos y poderes que no conoce, y que no podrá controlar.
Kudos: 1





	1. Intro

En Robledal del Rey hacía mucho tiempo que se habían muerto todos los robles, pero a nadie se le había pasado por la cabeza cambiar el nombre. Ya sólo quedaba un bosquecillo ahogado entre brezos y zarzas, parches de cereales y un grupo de cipreses a la entrada del pueblo, aunque tal vez técnicamente estaba justo, justo fuera del pueblo, porque si llegabas desde la carretera de Figueruela (y la carretera de Figueruela era la única carretera que llevaba al pueblo) los cipreses montaban guardia justo antes del cartel y su nombre mentiroso.

En Robledal del Rey se conocía todo el mundo, para bien o para mal. Se sabía todo, aunque mucho de lo que se sabía se ignorase de forma deliberada, enterrado hasta que parecía que nunca había sucedido. Era difícil no conocerse y no saber. Aún así, en varias ocasiones ramas enteras de sus árboles genealógicos, tan enredados como las zarzas junto al río, habían desaparecido de repente en medio de un silencio atronador. Robledal del Rey había aprendido a ser mudo, sordo y ciego cuando le convenía y por eso, aunque los robles hubieran muerto hacía muchos años, el pueblo seguía allí, mientras otros a su alrededor habían ido cayendo en el olvido, de forma pacífica. Siempre de forma pacífica, preguntasen a quien preguntasen. La violencia en el valle estaba reservada única y exclusivamente a los amantes despechados o a los niños ociosos, era siempre fruto de humores mal encarados o del calor del verano que volvía a los hombres y mujeres de mollera blanda inestables. Una vez cada cierto tiempo la lectura de un testamento acababa con ruido de escopetas, pero ¿dónde no? En la mayoría de los casos la guardia civil estaba allí para velar por la seguridad de la gente de bien y dejarlo todo en un viaje a la casa de salud de Villaporquera, algún brazo roto, tonterías de chiquillos.

En Robledal del Rey reinaba la paz y nunca se hablaba de la guerra. Era de mala educación. En realidad, más que de mala educación la idea de que algo parecido a una guerra hubiera rozado las huertas o la puerta de la iglesia resultaba tan increíble como poner a un hombre en la luna o flotar una barcaza en el arroyo. Las guerras eran para las historias de los tebeos o los libros de la escuela, episodios gloriosos en lugares importantes y ciudades hechas y derechas. A los sitios como Robledal del Rey las guerras le pasaban de largo, como debía ser. Y de todos modos en Robledal del Rey nunca se hablaba de la guerra. Se hablaba de “una” guerra, difusa y lejana, muy lejos de allí aunque durante años el cura la mencionase al dar las gracias en todas las misas, y con final feliz, porque se había luchado honorablemente, por supuesto, cara a cara y en igualdad de condiciones. E igual que en las olimpiadas, que a Robledal del Rey llegaban con algo de interferencias entre el periódico y la radio, había ganado el más digno adversario. Pero de eso hacía muchos años, muchos. Eran otros tiempos. Mejor dejar el pasado quieto, dirían como mucho las gentes de Robledal camino de los campos, más concentrados en el trabajo que en la charla sin sentido. Gente simple y honrada, en Robledal del Rey. Gente de bien.


	2. Chapter 2

María Teresa Romero tenía sangre de líder en las venas y sangre de gato en las manos. Lo primero era algo sabido en Robledal del Rey; su tío había sido cabo de la guardia civil en Pamplona y los rumores decían que el balazo de Rodríguez Medel casi le había dado a él primero. Al volver a Castilla esos rumores le habían llevado a hombros hasta un cómodo puesto de coronel en el cuartel de Zamora, igual que el silencio había alzado a su hermano Ceferino, el padre de María Teresa, al puesto más alto de Robledal del Rey y a la casa señorial que antes había pertenecido a otra de las ramas de la zarza genealógica que era el pueblo, quemada y enterrada años antes y de la que ya no se acordaba nadie.

José Antonio, el hijo mayor, trabajaba en Burgos, de ingeniero nada menos. El mediano, Fidel, ya estaba siguiendo los pasos de su tío en el cuartel de Zamora, aunque con menos balazos de por medio ahora que reinaba la paz. María Teresa era la niña de los ojos de su padre y había salido rubia y de ojos azules, así que no le costaría encontrar un marido, tal vez entre los compañeros y futuros directores de fábrica con los que se codeaba José Antonio. La estrella de los Romero parecía no hacer más que ascender: se sentaban en la primera fila de la iglesia todos los domingos, habían sido invitados al menos cuatro veces a pasar la Semana Santa en casa del obispo de Ciudad Rodrigo, primo segundo de la señora Romero, y si existía la carretera a Riaño de la Dehesa era solo gracias a la insistencia de Don Ceferino por alisar y asfaltar y ampliar lo que había sido poco más que un paso de ganado que pasaba rozando los cipreses. Los tres vástagos de los Romero estaban destinados a grandes cosas: riqueza, gloria militar y un matrimonio envidiable.

Detrás de la tapia del pequeño cementerio de Robledal del Rey, donde su padre también tenía potestad absoluta, María Teresa dibujó una aproximación de pentagrama con la sangre de Michín. A su lado, Dolores Gómez sujetaba la escudilla con las gotas famélicas que había podido extraer del corte antes de que el gato estuviera a punto de sacarle los ojos. María Teresa tenía sangre de líder: habían sido Dolores y Carmen las que tuvieron que encontrar al gato, atraerle con un trozo de tripa y tratar de degollarle. No había ido como esperaban y Michín estaba ahora lamiéndose el pinchazo superficial en algún agujero, mientras Dolores y Carmen moqueaban con marcas en las mejillas y la tierra seca se bebía las tres gotas que María Teresa conseguía atrapar en los dedos.

–No va a funcionar si no dejáis de lloriquear –advirtió María Teresa a punto de perder la paciencia. El pentagrama no se parecía en nada a los de las historias de terror en los libros que José Antonio tenía en su estantería. El círculo no era perfecto y algunos vértices de la estrella eran más agudos que otros. Carmen se sorbió los mocos.

–No deberíamos estar haciendo esto. No sabemos qué puede pasar. –Y miró a su alrededor como si no conociera el pueblo, como si no fueran las tres de la tarde de un día de junio, el sol en el cielo y Robledal detenido en la siesta. Exactamente igual que todos los días, exactamente igual que siempre.

–Vete a casa si quieres –ofreció María Teresa sin mirarla. Pero tal como esperaba, Carmen se quedó donde estaba e incluso dejó de hipar. María Teresa trató de borrar uno de los peores vértices del pentagrama echando tierra por encima, antes de caer en que casi no le quedaba sangre para volver a dibujarlo. Tendría que valer–. ¿Tenéis las tijeras? 

Dolores sacó unas tijeras de hierro de la faltriquera de Carmen y se las pasó a María Teresa. Ésta las colocó en el centro del pentagrama. Luego cambió de opinión y las movió un poco a la derecha, casi al borde del círculo.

Improvisar una maldición estaba resultando mucho más difícil de lo esperado, sobre todo porque casi no había tenido tiempo de mirar los dibujos en los libros de José Antonio antes de que su madre se preguntase qué andaba haciendo. Sin embargo había pasado toda su vida consciente de que era un poco diferente de las demás niñas del pueblo, un poco más especial. Era de esperar que, dada la diferencia en importancia, la maldición se amoldase y supliera su ignorancia con instinto. El centro del pentagrama debía estar reservado a algo especial, decidió. Tenía su lógica que la posición más importante fuera para la destinataria de la maldición. Las tijeras se quedarían a la derecha. A la izquierda colocó la escudilla manchada de sangre de gato. Estaba segura de que las brujas de las Vascongadas habían tenido a su disposición calderos y calderos de sangre, en vez de media gota esparcida en la loza, pero sin duda también se rodeaban de ayudantes menos inútiles que sabrían cómo degollar a un gato de un solo tajo.

–Ahora el mechón de pelo. –El silencio de Dolores y Carmen no sonó esperanzador. María Teresa se dio la vuelta y las dos evitaron su mirada–. ¿Quién tiene el mechón?

Carmen fue la primera en hablar.

–Pensé que lo traía Dolores.

–¡Dijiste que era demasiado peligroso y decidimos no intentarlo!

Desde su posición en el suelo y rápida como una serpiente, María Teresa las pellizcó a ambas justo detrás de las rodillas, tan fuerte que empezaron a llorar otra vez.

–¡Lo traeremos el lunes! –prometió Dolores.

–Para el lunes la sangre ya estará seca, ¿no lo ves? Había que hacerlo hoy. ¿Por qué no me lo habíais dicho antes? ¿Qué se supone que vamos a hacer ahora?

Las preguntas retóricas eran un gran desconocido para Robledal del Rey, donde la parquedad se consideraba una virtud. Carmen creyó que a María Teresa le interesaba de verdad escuchar sugerencias al respecto.

–Podemos ir a tu casa a merendar…

La segunda vez, María Teresa no se molestó en pellizcarla. Las puntas de las tijeras estaban lo bastante afiladas como para que un leve pinchazo, poco más que un picotazo de mosquito, hiciera brotar una gota roja y redonda en la pantorrilla de Carmen. Esta vez ni gritó ni lloró. Incluso Dolores asintió quedamente; el comentario había sido una estupidez y Carmen se merecía el castigo.

–El lunes entonces –accedió María Teresa poniéndose en pie y sacudiéndose el polvo de su vestido azul. Era la única que no estaba sangrando ni llorando, la única que tenía la cara limpia y sin arañazos de gato. Parecía preparada para subir al altar a leer la carta a los Corintios, un halo de pelo fino y casi blanco dibujándole el borde de la cara bajo el sol ya intenso de junio–. Y si no encontramos un gato más dócil espero que estéis listas para sangrar.

Carmen y Dolores la escoltaron hasta la puerta de su casa con las cabezas bajas. María Teresa iba concentrada, tratando de encontrar un momento del fin de semana, entre las lecciones de vainicas de su madre y las lecturas de las vidas de los santos de la tía Paulina, en la que poder volver a echarle un vistazo a los libros de José Antonio. El tomo en el que había visto el pentagrama era el número cinco de una historia de España en seis volúmenes; tal vez podía sacar el tema cuando la tía Paulina estuviera de buen humor y averiguar qué años tenía que buscar. Así no tendría que molestarse con las épocas sin brujería.

Lo de encontrar un momento en el que estar a solas era más difícil. Cuando tenía tres años, María Teresa se había escapado de la habitación mientras su madre le enseñaba a la nueva mucama cómo planchar los manteles. De recuerdo de su torpeza infantil y de lo afilado de las escaleras, ahora tenía una cicatriz en forma de hoz perdida en la raíz del pelo que su madre frotaba con especial saña al peinarla por las mañanas. Pero eso había sido hacía años; ya no tenía que saltar de peldaño en peldaño ni le temblaban las piernas con el vértigo. Aún así, madre insistía en mantenerse a su lado casi constantemente mientras estuviera en la casa, como una sombra algo coja que le recordaba que todo error, aunque hubiera sido algo tan inocente como creer que podía bajar sola a la cocina y robar algunos de los higos que el señor Blas había regalado a su padre, tenía sus consecuencias.

La preocupación parecía limitarse al edificio en sí. No ponía objeciones a que saliera a dar un paseo con sus amigas, siempre y cuando no se dejase engañar para regalarles cosas o para intercambiarse los lazos del pelo o los útiles de la escuela, como le advertía a diario, porque era fácil que alguna niña del pueblo intentase aprovecharse de la inocencia de María Teresa para darle el cambiazo por baratijas del colmado, cuando toda la ropa de María Teresa era comprada en León y Zamora, en tiendas en condiciones. Todas las mañanas, al salir de casa, y todas las tardes, cuando volvía a la hora de comer, la señora Romero hacía inventario para asegurarse de que no faltaba ni una horquilla. Todas las mañanas y todas las tardes quedaba satisfecha, porque ninguna compañera en su sano juicio se hubiera atrevido siquiera a tocarle el dobladillo del mandil sin permiso a la hija del alcalde, so pena de recibir una sarta de reglazos por parte de la directora Bolaño y luego lo que tocara en casa, zapatilla, cinturón o dorso de la mano según el día y el santo del calendario. Eso por no mencionar el castigo que tuviera a bien imponer María Teresa, que no perdonaba fácilmente.

A la hora de la verdad no llegaba la sangre al río. En realidad en el microcosmos de la escuela se aplicaba la misma lógica que en el resto del país: quien recibía era porque algo habría hecho. Las niñas honradas y la gente decente no tenían nada que temer de los Romero, ni por la vía judicial ni por la militar. El señor Romero en los pregones de las fiestas y en el salón de las visitas se definía a sí mismo como un padre para los habitantes de Robledal del Rey y sus aledaños, estricto pero justo, velando por aquellos que no sabían gobernarse a sí mismos. Eran tiempos de orden, continuaba siempre, y él ponía su granito de arena en el orden de España, como había hecho los últimos años desde el sillón de la casa consistorial.

La casa consistorial y la casa de los Romero estaban una frente a otra en la plaza de la iglesia. María Teresa consideraba la plaza entera su casa; podía entrar en cualquiera de los tres edificios a cualquier hora del día, a que Juana le preparase un café con leche en el despacho de su padre o pasar el rato dejando marcas con las uñas en los bancos de la iglesia. Cuando las tres llegaron a la plaza ésta estaba vacía; el pueblo estaba aprovechando la luz y todo el mundo seguía en los campos o en los pastos. Un par de horas después empezarían a reunirse, camino de casa. Había una ventana enrejada en la alcoba de la cocina que permitía a María Teresa escuchar las dificultades de hacer entrar a las ovejas por la cañada de Ramos o la tormenta de granizo que había caído en dos minutos contados sobre las huertas de Valdeamargo, destrozando los retoños recién trasplantado como si nunca hubieran estado ahí. Las historias del campo le hacían bostezar de puro simples, de repetitivas. Eran siempre lo mismo: temporales que siempre venían en mal momento, porque no existía un buen momento para el granizo, y enfermedades del ganado que la hacían soñar con gusanos y con el olor que había impregnado la casa cuando se murió un turón entre las paredes del segundo piso y hubo que abrir un boquete en el cuarto de costura para sacarlo.

Pero otras veces, en invierno o en los días de niebla, cuando se quedaba adormecida en la alcoba al calor de la cocina con su madre atareada, podía oír otras cosas flotando por las piedras. Se preguntaba si habría una ventana similar en el consistorio para que su padre escuchase a la gente de Robledal hablando de muertos y fantasmas, de cómo Manuela Ramírez llevaba tres días sin salir de casa para que nadie le viera el labio partido que le había dejado su novio, o cómo a la prima de los Alvar, que vivía en Ávila, había venido a visitarla una amiga del colegio que ahora vivía en Francia y estaba, por lo visto, “divorciada”. María Teresa había aprendido a no compartir los susurros con sus padres después de preguntarle a su madre qué significaba estar divorciada. Ahora, cuando recordaba la palabra, notaba el sabor del jabón en la lengua como si todavía estuviera allí, aún meses después de haberla aclarado a conciencia.

Carmen y Dolores no habían dicho nada en todo el camino, acostumbradas como estaban a que María Teresa se ensimismara incluso cuando estaba de buen humor, pero sobre todo cuando no, como era el caso después del fallido intento de maldición. Las tres se detuvieron junto a la puerta de doble hoja de la casa de los Romero. Era la única casa de tres pisos de Robledal del Rey y había sido construida con el dinero que el bisabuelo Pascual había hecho en Cuba setenta años antes. Madre insistía ante las visitas de fuera en que en el pueblo la llamaban “la casa del azúcar”, en honor a los cultivos que habían pagado el mortero y las vigas, pero en sus doce años de vida María Teresa no había oído a nadie referirse a ella por ese nombre ni por ningún otro que no fuera “la casa del alcalde”, que no sonaba tan dulce pero era mucho más acertado. Al sol de la plaza la fachada se veía de un blanco resplandeciente. Según la abuela Herminia en algún momento había sido de un rosa pálido, pero el abuelo detestaba el color, lo encontraba fuera de lugar y esperpéntico y la había pintado a los dos días de que el bisabuelo muriera. El único toque de color eran las rejas de las ventanas y los cinco balcones, que se volvían a lijar y pintar de verde oscuro una vez cada dos años.

–¿Queréis entrar a merendar? –ofreció María Teresa en un canturreo de pura costumbre. El fiasco de la maldición le había llenado el estómago de pesadez y no le apetecía ni una galleta, pero Carmen y Dolores siempre, siempre tenían hambre y siempre, siempre aceptaban la invitación. A madre le gustaba que las trajera a casa porque se las veía el agradecimiento y la admiración en los ojos a cada sorbo del café con leche, siempre dispuestas a comportarse como si la señora Romero fuera una emperatriz de Austria. Además decía que eran de las pocas niñas del pueblo que no se mordían las uñas y llevaban el pelo limpio.

María Teresa se volvió antes de abrir la puerta y mojó de saliva la esquina de su mandil. Con eficiencia de enfermera le limpió los churretes de sangre y tierra de la cara primero a Carmen y después a Dolores, deshizo lazos y rehízo coletas, las obligó a quitarse sus mandiles llenos de mugre tras el revolcón que les había dado Michín. Al terminar dio dos pasos atrás para admirar su obra. Casi parecía que volvían directas de la escuela, excepto por los arañazos en las rodillas, para los que María Teresa ya tenía una excusa, incluso sabiendo que su madre no preguntaría hasta después de que Carmen y Dolores volvieran a sus respectivas casas. Asintió dos veces, satisfecha, y empujó la puerta. La oscuridad de la casa grande las engulló como si nunca hubieran estado allí.


	3. Chapter 3

En Robledal del Rey pasear por afición no era común. La gente usaba las piernas para ir de casa a los campos, de los campos a la plaza, de la plaza a casa. Luisa se había acostumbrado a escuchar “¡Ahí va la señorita Paseante!” al pasar al lado de sus vecinos. Al principio, recién llegada al pueblo, ignoraba el retintín despectivo que nadaba en el fondo de la exclamación. Su costumbre de pasar una hora o dos recorriendo la linde del pueblo y el bosquecillo que corría haciendo eses, siguiendo al arroyo, era extraña y un poco venida de ninguna parte, como ella misma. Con los años la exclamación persistía, pero ya se había convertido en un saludo. Había oído todos los comentarios posibles al respecto y era una broma recurrente que en el pueblo no había caminos hasta que había llegado ella abriendo surcos a fuerza de andar de un lado para otro. Siempre los acogía con una sonrisa, incluso los sempiternos “Ojalá tener tanto tiempo libre” de los padres de sus alumnos.

Luisa había llegado a Robledal del Rey un amanecer de septiembre, a pie, tan temprano que los gallos todavía dormían. Dos veces a la semana, los jueves y los domingos, un autobús blanco y azul salía de la estación de Zamora y corcoveaba por la meseta durante dos horas antes de parar en Robledal, otro pueblo más de la larga lista de pueblos en los que no se apeaba casi nadie a no ser que fueran las fiestas. Recién llegada de Madrid, Robledal era su primer puesto como maestra. La esperaban para empezar el lunes por la mañana en la escuela, recién inaugurada por el señor alcalde con la asistencia de los sacerdotes de todos los pueblos colindantes, la madre superiora del convento de las Misioneras de la Madre del Divino Pastor y el excelentísimo concejal de educación, como anunciaba en la página siete La Opinión de Zamora, entre vivas y bravos y el anuncio de que era un paso hacia el progreso de la región. 

Luisa esperó sentada en un banco de la estación de autobuses en su mejor vestido negro, con la espalda muy erguida y la vista fija en un punto difuso más allá de las idas y venidas de los demás pasajeros, hasta que pasaron veinte minutos de la hora de salida prevista y decidió preguntar en ventanilla. Resultó que de todos los domingos del año, precisamente ese sacaban a hombros a la Virgen de los Dolores en Benavente de Morales y se había cancelado el servicio que paraba en Robledal.

A lo largo de su vida Luisa se había encontrado con una gran cantidad de contratiempos, algunos más severos que otros, y con casi todos había reaccionado de la misma manera: apretó los labios durante unos segundos, consideró sus opciones y se decidió por la más razonable de acuerdo con su lógica interna.

–¿Qué autocar me dejaría más cerca de Robledal del Rey?

La señora de la ventanilla tuvo que consultar el mapa durante unos segundos y cuando por fin respondió no parecía muy convencida.

–Si espera hasta mañana el autocar que va a Fermoselle para en Urdimbres. Desde Urdimbres sólo son dos horas de camino a Robledal. Sale mañana a las doce menos cuarto.

Luisa negó con la cabeza.

–Me gustaría llegar lo antes posible. ¿Hay algo para hoy?

–Lo más cerca que podría llegar hoy sería la ruta de Villafre hasta Fresno de Sayago. Pero de allí a Robledal son unos veinte kilómetros y para cuando llegue a Fresno serán cerca de las nueve. A esas horas de la noche no creo que vaya a poder encontrar nadie que le lleve…

–No se preocupe usted por eso. Me gustaría cambiar el billete, si es tan amable.

–Una vez llegue a Fresno llame usted a la puerta en la calle del Via Crucis, la primera casa a la derecha –aconsejó la señora de la ventanilla mientras sellaba y recortaba billetes–. Es una casa decente y alquilan habitaciones muy limpias, la dueña se llama doña Cándida. Puede usted cenar allí también si quiere, aunque hay una fonda justo donde para el autocar.

–Muy agradecida –respondió Luisa de corazón, aún sabiendo perfectamente que no iba a llamar a la puerta de ninguna casa en Fresno.

Sí que paró en la fonda en cuanto se apeó del autobús para tomar una gaseosa, utilizar el reservado e informarse discretamente de qué carretera tenía que seguir para llegar a Robledal. Los parroquianos la observaron en silencio, una señorita de ciudad vestida de luto y con zapatos de salón, cargada con una bolsa de viaje que parecía pesar un quintal, tomando indicaciones de Perico como si fuera a cazar jabalíes.

–Si espera a mañana sobre las nueve pasa la furgoneta del pan y por un real seguro que le acerca, señorita –ofreció uno de ellos presa de la preocupación cuando Luisa empujó la puerta para marcharse.

–Muy agradecida, caballero –respondió Luisa sin titubear, decidida a despachar los veintidós kilómetros y medio entre Fresno y Robledal del Rey para cuando empezara a despuntar el sol, y así tener tiempo para refrescarse en la habitación que tenía apalabrada antes de comenzar las clases. No había llegado tarde a muchos sitios en su vida. Desde luego el primer día de trabajo en Robledal no iba a ser uno de ellos.

De eso hacía ya seis años. La caminata desde Fresno a Robledal no había sido memorable. Entre Fresno y Hornilla una camioneta se había parado a preguntarle a dónde iba sola a esas horas. Luisa había mentido afirmando que iba a Hornilla y el conductor le había ofrecido llevarla pero por fortuna no había sido insistente. Tampoco había llamado a la guardia civil. Pasada la medianoche un búho real la había seguido durante diez minutos, tapando la luz de la luna y dibujando una sombra monumental en el asfalto cada vez que la sobrevolaba. Había llegado a los cipreses y al letrero de Robledal con tiempo de sobra para llenarse los pulmones con la helada de las madrugadas de Castilla y el aire lleno de espíritus. Esperó hasta el amanecer antes de llamar a la puerta de la casa. Doña Saturnina se había hecho de cruces sin parar mientras le enseñaba la habitación, el retrete en la huerta y la cocina, repitiendo constantemente la suerte que había tenido de que no la raptasen unos bandidos, la comiesen los lobos, se abriera la tierra y la tragase por tener la desfachatez de atreverse a existir sola, fuera de casa, de noche. Luisa se bebió el café que preparó doña Saturnina, asintiendo con la cabeza en otra parte. Había llegado, que era lo importante, a tiempo.

Seis años después y ya dentro de los confines de Robledal, Luisa iba y venía, una o dos horas después de terminar las clases, de la escuela a la plaza, de la plaza bajando por la calle de la Amargura rodeando la casa del alcalde a la huerta de Isidro y Tomás, una o dos vueltas en torno al cuartel. No estaba nunca ociosa del todo y eso era algo que mitigaba un poco el desdén de los lugareños. No estaba paseando con las manos en los bolsillos, al menos hacía algo mientras paseaba. La mayor parte del tiempo llevaba su huso justo delante de los pies en un balanceo rítmico, sin tropezar, sin dejar de girar. Bajaba casi hasta el suelo, emplomado con lana fina como la tela de una araña, y cuando parecía que la punta de madera iba a chocar con la gravilla y el polvo, Luisa daba un pequeño tirón y enrollaba la nueva hebra en dos golpes de mano. En los años que llevaba en Robledal debía haber hilado suficientes ovillos para darle la vuelta tres veces a cada casa del pueblo.

Otras veces iba leyendo o apuntando cosas en un pequeño cuaderno verde oscuro en el que dibujaba plumas de pájaros y plantas silvestres, topillos y musarañas de nariz alargada, y los andarríos pardos que paraban a descansar en el arroyo dos o tres días cada Noviembre, camino de sus dominios de invierno en África. Llevaba siempre en el bolsillo una cajita de lata que hacía mucho tiempo tal vez estuvo llena de caramelos para el mal aliento, pero ahora contenía cuatro pastillas de acuarela y un pincel pequeño de pelo de ardilla, recuerdo de las tiendas de bellas artes de la calle Hortaleza en Madrid. Era uno de los pocos caprichos que había conservado de su vida en la ciudad, junto con los zapatos de salón. Por lo demás. Luisa iba al mercado junto con las mujeres de Robledal, y no había titubeado, ni siquiera en los primeros días, en bajar con su colada al lavadero de la plaza, aunque Doña Saturnina le ofreció durante semanas hacerlo por ella. Una vez a la semana, los sábados por la tarde, ponía en una cesta los vestidos de paño negro y el mandil con el que daba clase, idéntico al de las niñas, y las enaguas y su ropa interior que, para sorpresa de todas las demás lavanderas, no tenían puntillas de más ni se veían especialmente delicadas para una señorita de ciudad.

Daba igual que Luisa explicase una docena, tres millares de veces que no había nacido en Madrid. Era, de hecho, de un pueblo de La Rioja mucho más pequeño que Robledal del Rey, tan pequeño que ni siquiera había tenido una escuela. Ella sólo había podido estudiar Magisterio en Toledo gracias a la generosidad de una tía lejana, monja clarisa. ¿Y qué pueblo era ese? Cuando lo nombraba algunos de los presentes asentían con la cabeza como si lo conocieran, pero la mayoría se limitaba a encogerse de hombros. Si algo había habido de sobra eran pueblos y barrios, cada uno con su nombre y sus fiestas, sobre todo antes. Antes del salto en la memoria, del agujero negro, la palabra siempre en los dientes más que en los labios. Antes, antes, antes.


	4. Chapter 4

De las tres, Carmen era con diferencia la más habilidosa con las manos. Le venía de familia; su abuela doña Clara todavía iba todos los jueves al mercado de Fresno a vender mantas y chales junto a sus tres hijas solteras. Carmen aprendió a lavar un vellón y montar las urdimbres del telar mucho antes y más rápido de lo que aprendió las tablas de multiplicar. La señora Romero le compraba manteles y faldones para las mesillas a su madre varias veces al año, siempre haciendo ver que lo hacía como parte de sus ejercicios de caridad y un poco por pena por la pobre Araceli y su marido medio cojo. Desde luego no porque resultasen más baratos y la faena fuera más fina que los que vendían en muchas de las tiendas de Zamora, por supuesto que no.

La clase de labor era el único momento de la semana en que Carmen recibía halagos de alguien que no fuera su madre. Se le ponía la nariz roja de emoción cuando la maestra sostenía una esquina de mantel llena de puntadas perfectas para que la vieran las demás, o simplemente cuando la señorita Luisa pasaba a su lado y asentía, sin decir nada, y le ponía una mano en la cabeza, sus dedos ligeros como los huesos un pájaro. Al salir de clase Dolores y María Teresa le echaban en cara ser una pelota y se reían de ella, pero en ese momento, al calor de la aprobación de la señorita Luisa, a Carmen no le importaba.

Por eso le estaba costando tanto aceptar las tijeras que le ofrecía María Teresa por debajo del bastidor, con insistencia y ojos helados. Eran las mismas que había puesto sobre su símbolo demoníaco el sábado por la tarde y parecían brillar más de lo que debería brillar el hierro forjado. Cuando María Teresa les había dado su plazo, a Carmen le había parecido que todavía faltaban años para que llegase el lunes. Era como si entre la merienda en casa del alcalde y madre levantándola al amanecer para que saliera a recoger los huevos antes de ir a la escuela hubiera sólo un agujero lleno de humo. ¿Había dormido todo el domingo? Era imposible, porque la abuela Angustias sólo te dejaba quedarte en casa sin ir a misa si tenías una fiebre llevándote ya a las puertas mismas del cielo, o ni eso. María Socorro había ido a misa sólo tres días antes de morirse, con los ojos vidriosos bajo el velo y una tos de perro que hizo que la Madre Piedad le chistase varias veces y la pellizcase el cuello a la salida, tan fuerte que cuando la amortajaron todavía se le veía el moratón.

María Teresa le puso las tijeras en las rodillas y a Carmen le subió una mano helada e invisible, de muerto acuático, desde las rodillas hasta el cogote. Ni Dolores ni ninguno de sus hermanos habían venido a la escuela esa mañana porque tenían que ayudar a sus padres con la cosecha de patatas, antes de que se la llevase por delante alguna plaga de conejos. Carmen no podía evitar sentirse un poco traicionada. Dolores iba a pasar la mañana y la tarde arrancando tubérculos del suelo, encorvada y sin poder sentarse más que un rato a la hora del almuerzo, mientras María Teresa y Carmen zascandileaban con un tapiz incompleto de por medio, pero en aquellos momentos se hubiera cambiado por ella.

–¿A qué estás esperando? –María Teresa casi no movió los labios, y aún así la pudo oír perfectamente–. ¿A que nos den las uvas?

Los dedos de Carmen levitaron sobre las tijeras sin atreverse a tocarlas y giró la cabeza hacia la otra esquina de la habitación. Las niñas de seis años revoloteaban alrededor de la mesa de la señorita Luisa enseñándole trapos mugrientos con flores de colores. La cabeza morena de Sagrario Mendoza destacaba por lo oscura. A Carmen siempre le hacía pensar en tinta derramada sobre el pupitre, o en la compota de moras que preparaba su abuela Angustias todos los otoños, aunque no se atrevía a decirlo en alto por si la ponían de cursi. Daba igual cuánta colonia le echara la madre de Sagrario a Sagrario en la cabeza por las mañanas intentando domarle las coletas, para cuando llevaban un rato de clase ya se habían vuelto una maraña brillante y oleosa que se enganchaba a los lápices ajenos y se desenganchaba de los lazos con la misma facilidad. De vez en cuando la maestra se armaba de horquillas y paciencia y le apartaba los rizos de la cara con un enrejado de metal que ya hubiera querido la puerta de la iglesia, porque la señorita Luisa tenía una cruzada particular contra el pelo suelto y la gente despeinada, tuvieran la edad que tuvieran, pero le faltaba tiempo y horquillas para mantener a raya el pelo de Sagrario Mendoza. En días como hoy no tenía más remedio que ignorar cuidadosamente que Sagrario no hacía más que apartarse de la cara un mechón de la nariz.

Carmen agarró las tijeras. Las abrió y cerró un par de veces, consciente del chirrido delator y mal engrasado. Eran las mismas con las que María Teresa le había pinchado la pierna el viernes por la tarde.

Al otro lado de la habitación, Sagrario Mendoza se volvió a sentar junto a su bastidor y sus coletas se deslizaron varios centímetros más hacia el olvido. Tanto pelo y tan suelto, jamás se daría cuenta, sería cuestión de segundos. Un instante y zas.

–Y el pelo… –comenzó. Tragó saliva. No es que fuera a llevarle la contraria a María Teresa, desde luego, pero sólo el pensar en ello le secaba la garganta–. ¿El pelo para qué es?

–El pelo va en el centro.

–Pero el pelo es, bueno, es pelo. Mientras sea pelo te valdrá el de cualquiera, ¿no?

–Tiene que ser el pelo de la persona, mira que eres boba a veces –respondió María Teresa sin acritud. Carmen se consoló con el “a veces” y cerró las tijeras otra vez.

–Es que… es que no sé cómo hacerlo.

–¿No sabes cómo usar unas tijeras? Venga, sólo tienes que ir y hacerlo. Si total, da igual.

–Ya, como a ti no te van a dar…

María Teresa bufó como si Carmen hubiera dicho alguna tontería.

–Si lo hago yo, me darán y encima tendré que aguantarla todo el verano. Tú en dos semanas estás fuera. Venga, anda… le pediré a mi madre que te deje venir a dormir los sábados. Y si quieres un domingo vamos a Zamora al cine. –Carmen había oído hablar del cine, sobre todo a María Teresa, pero no era algo que entrase en su vida en Robledal del Rey más allá del proyector portátil que traían a las fiestas de Fresno una vez al año. La idea de poder ver una película sentada en una butaca en vez de en la gravilla de la plaza, siendo capaz de oír lo que decían los personajes, era difícil de imaginar. María Teresa continuó, zalamera–. Y la próxima vez que mi hermano José Antonio traiga Guendalinas te dejo quedarte la que quieras. Después de leerla yo.

–¿La que quiera?

–Te lo juro. –La promesa de revistas y cine casi era lo suficiente como para que Carmen se pusiera en pie, pero todavía no. María Teresa se lo debió ver en la cara–. ¿A ti te parece justo que me tenga que quedar en Robledal, por su culpa, cuando mis primos ya lo tenían todo preparado para que fuera a verles? Mi madre habló con mi tía por teléfono el otro día para decirle que al final no íbamos. Nos habrían llevado a la playa todos los días, y de excursión en un barco los domingos. Y era el último verano que podía ir antes de irme al internado. Quién sabe a dónde iré el verano que viene, si me invita alguna amiga nueva a su casa. Mi madre dice que voy a hacer amigas con casas hasta en Madrid…

A Carmen le costaba ver la injusticia en quedarse dentro de la casa, bebiendo limonada entre las paredes frescas, durante el verano. Ella ya tenía trabajo en cuanto se acabasen las clases, recogiendo el garbanzo en la parcela del padre de su cuñado, y ya le había advertido su hermana que como faltase un solo día o se pusiera a vaguear y la dejase en ridículo tendría más que llorar que los cortes de las vainas. Y después del garbanzo vendría la vendimia, y después si tenía suerte un invierno temprano pero no muy duro, ayudando a madre con el telar algunas mañanas. Y así ya hasta que se muriera, mientras María Teresa decidía si irse a Santander, a Madrid o a la China.

–Mira, lo voy a intentar, pero no creo que se pueda –advirtió mientras se ponía en pie. Sabía ya desde entonces que no se iba a poder.

En ese momento todas las niñas pequeñas estaban sentadas y llegar hasta la mesa grande no era problema, pero ahí se acababan las facilidades. En su cruzada por la limpieza la señorita Luisa no se pasaba por alto a sí misma. Nadie en Robledal la había visto nunca despeinada, con el vestido sin planchar o con tierra en los zapatos. No había ningún mechón, ningún rizo, ningún pelo fuera de lugar que María del Camen pudiera robarle para hacer feliz a María Teresa. Las tijeras empezaron a quemarle en la mano cuando la señorita Luisa levantó la mirada.

–¿Necesitas ayuda con algo, Carmen? –A la señorita Luisa a veces le bailaba en la boca una media sonrisa que nunca llegaba a romper del todo, y tenía un regusto a sorna que desaparecía al parpadear como si nunca hubiera estado allí–. ¿Has terminado con tu parte?

–No creo que me dé tiempo, señorita. Es que me falta el cielo aún –explicó Carmen. La señorita Luisa estaba corrigiendo los dictados de por la mañana y una gota gruesa de tinta negra se balanceó de la pluma, detenida a mitad de camino de alguna falta de ortografía.

–Te lo puedes llevar a casa para terminarlo durante el verano.

–No voy a tener mucho tiempo. El garbanzo, ya sabe usted. –Incluso si conseguía rodear la mesa sin que la maestra se diera cuenta, no se iba a atrever. Adiós al cine de Zamora y al tomo de Guendalina sólo para ella. Al menos se libraría de la paliza. Antes de darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, dejó las tijeras en la mesa con un golpe que hizo temblar la gota de tinta y un par de hojas de los cuadernillos de escritura. La señorita Luisa no se inmutó. Sólo se puso en pie.

–Gracias por empezar a recoger, Carmen. Niñas, pausa para almorzar, nos vemos en una hora y media. Recoged vuestras cosas o alguna se tendrá que quedar a las seis, Sagrario, haz el favor de peinarte ahora que te vas a casa…

Carmen no se giró, pero podía notar la mirada de María Teresa haciéndole un agujero en la nuca con sus ojos de bruja, más y más cerca, hasta que tuvo a la espalda.

–Eres una cobarde –escupió María Teresa en su oído. Carmen esperó un empujón que no llegó; la hija del alcalde la rodeó, con la yema de los dedos dibujando el borde de la mesa. Al alcanzar la silla de la maestra se escondió tras el pupitre

–¿Qué estás haciendo? –susurró Carmen. María Teresa sólo tardó unos segundos en ponerse de pie.

Un pedazo de vellón delator asomaba del bolsillo de su mandil.

–Alguien en este pueblo tiene que echarle agallas. No sé ni por qué me molesto con vosotras.

Carmen estaba demasiado paralizada por el miedo a lo que sucedería si alguien las pillaba robando a la maestra como para decir nada más. Le pasaron por la cabeza un millar de castigos sangrientos y macabros escuchados en misa, en la catequesis. Se podía imaginar perfectamente a la Madre Piedad haciendo girar la manivela de un potro de tortura o cortándola en trozos con unos alicates mientras sermoneaba sobre el pecado de robar. Curiosamente no podía imaginarse a María Teresa compartiendo el castigo a su lado, en el potro.

Siguió a María Teresa en silencio, muy erguida, esquivando a sus compañeras de clase hasta el gancho del que colgaban sus bolsas, y las rebecas en verano y los abrigos de paño en invierno. María Teresa se deshizo de su mandil y escondió el botín en su bolsa como una prestidigitadora, sin que nadie llegase a ver el huso.


	5. Chapter 5

José Antonio Romero se había marchado interno a un colegio de Valladolid a los doce años. En las cartas que mandaba a casa hablaba de sus nuevos amigos y de sus notas, pero no de las veces que saltaban la tapia del colegio para colarse en el Lafuente o pelearse a puñetazos con los de San Pedro Regalado. En una de esas a los catorce años José Antonio se cayó de la tapia y se abrió la rodilla de tal manera que su amigo Benito había intentado sacarle la rótula convencido de que era una piedra incrustada. Las dos bofetadas que le sacudió el padre Ángel por llegar tarde y con la rodilla destrozada a cenar dolieron casi tanto como la herida. Eso tampoco apareció en las cartas de una cara que llegaban a Robledal del Rey, y aquel verano, cuando volvió a la casa todavía cojeando, la historia oficial fue que se había lesionado jugando al fútbol. La verdad es que José Antonio tenía muy poca mañana para el género epistolar y le costaba poner el trasero en la silla más de media hora seguida. Acabó el bachillerato con unas notas aceptables, a lo sumo, que le auguraban un porvenir relativamente brillante sólo por el sello que lo certificaba en su cartilla. Además, aunque en menos medida que su hermana María Teresa, a lo que había ido a Valladolid era a hacer amigos. Los Romero siempre habían tenido muy presente la necesidad no de confidentes sino de contactos adecuados, de situarse junto a aquellos que, cuando la barca se daba la vuelta, siempre quedaban flotando. Encontrar personalidades afines no te ayudaba a conseguir un buen trabajo y una casa como Dios mandaba, o a levantar España, incluso si había que hacerlo tirándola de las orejas.

Para cuando llegó a la escuela de ingenieros de Burgos se había asegurado de dedicar sus fuerzas a mantener el contacto sólo con aquellos compañeros de interés, y académicamente le fue mucho mejor en la universidad que en el internado. Todavía no había terminado los exámenes del último año cuando le llegó la oferta en firme que había estado cultivando desde que era un zagal, de parte del padre de uno de sus amigos, empresario del metal. El alcalde Romero no tenía la más ligera idea de qué hacía su hijo ni cuales eran sus aptitudes, más allá de saber que eran las adecuadas, porque sin haber cumplido todavía los treinta ya tenía coche, piso propio con baño junto al Campo Grande e invitaciones a cenar en el Casino todos los sábados. La señora Romero siempre había sido la que le echaba una mano con las matemáticas cuando se le atragantaban, y la que hojeaba los cuadernos de dibujo técnico que José Antonio había ido dejando en su vieja habitación a lo largo de las vacaciones en las que volvía a Robledal.

No fue de extrañar, entonces, que su retorno inesperado a mediados de ese mes de junio sacudiera un poco el pueblo, porque lo que afectaba al alcalde les afectaba a todos. José Antonio Romero volvió una tarde, justo después de comer, conduciendo su tiburón azul a unas velocidades que hicieron que los cipreses temblaran y el empedrado de la plaza rugiera. 

No había avisado a nadie de que venía, pero traía regalos como si creyera que su visita no iba a ser bienvenida: pasteles de la calle de los Panaderos para madre, puros importados sacados en el último barco que salió de Cuba para padre, y una docena de revistas para chiquillas que había ido cogiendo discretamente de la sala de esparcimiento de las secretarias de la fábrica, no fuera nadie a decir que le habían visto comprando la Dúo Dinámico en un kiosco. Francisco y Fidel, los hermanos que le separaban de María Teresa, nunca llegaban rodeados de aquel despliegue de detalles, y de todos modos el señor Romero nunca había ocultado que su primogénito era el favorito.

Así, la vuelta a casa de José Antonio era siempre un acontecimiento casi tan importante como las fiestas de la patrona, pero infinitamente más exhilarante porque las fiestas de la patrona caían en las mismas fechas todos los años pero los Romero nunca sabían cuándo oirían el rugido del tiburón entrando en la plaza. La que peor lo llevaba era Rosaura, la mucama, que tenía que dejar lo que tuviera entre manos en el mismo instante en que la señora Romero exclamase “¡Ay, mi José Antonio!” para correr escaleras arriba al armario de la ropa de cama, de ahí al dormitorio cerrado, asegurarse de que las ventanas estaban abiertas o la estufa encendida, dependiendo de la época del año, y conseguir en los diez minutos que le llevaba a José Antonio dejarse saludar antes de subir las maletas que la habitación estuviera aireada, fresca, libre de polvo, cómodamente templada y, por supuesto, con la cama hecha y sin arrugas. Después solía tener el tiempo justo para cruzarse con el señorito por las escaleras y encontrarse a la señora en la cocina o en el cuarto de costura, donde fuera que Rosaura había interrumpido su actividad, y recibir un rapapolvo por haber dejado las cosas a la mitad y de cualquier manera.

A Rosaura, por supuesto, no le traía nada; ni bombones ni pastas de consejo ni revistas de moda. No era buena idea tratar al servicio como si fueran parte de la familia. Parte de la casa sí, por supuesto, que después de todo los Romero dejaban que viviera en el cuartito de costura del pasillo y tenían la decencia de no descontarle a Rosaura demasiada parte de su sueldo por la comida y la estancia, sólo lo que costaba, ni un real más. Pero a los Romero les gustaba el orden, y si el orden natural de las cosas había dictado que ellos fueran los patrones y Rosaura la empleada no tenía sentido enturbiar las aguas con nociones de igualdad que, después de todo, sólo terminaban trayendo problemas, como bien sabía todo el mundo.

José Antonio casi no tuvo tiempo de dejar la maleta sobre la cama y arruinar la sábana planchada y perfecta cuando su madre ya estaba yendo de un lado a otro del primer piso tan rápido como le permitía la cojera, exclamando instrucciones y desechando ideas.

A la señora Romero se le metió en la cabeza celebrar una cena y pasó los siguientes días en un torbellino de preparación mental y física. Los manteles de diario del comedor no valían, habría que sacar los del ajuar, y la plata de la caja de caudales para poner sobre el aparador. Sólo durante la cena, claro. Y caía en Rosaura la responsabilidad de que no faltase ni un cubierto, claro, así que no debía quitarles los ojos de encima mientras preparaba la cena en la cocina, recibía a los invitados en el zaguán, servía la sopa de cebolla y el asado, y se aseguraba de que todo estuviera fregado antes de acostarse, porque el alcalde detestaba ver platos sucios a la hora de desayunar. También tenía que asegurarse de que la única comida que abandonaba la casa lo hacía en el estómago de los invitados; la señora Romero estaba casi segura de que la vez que había invitado a Mauricio Velázquez y a su esposa Anita a cenar, azuzada por la obligación después de que Mauricio arreglase el tejado de la leñera, se habían llevado al menos dos de las patatas y algo del pollo metidos dentro del zurrón. Menos mal que en aquella ocasión no había sacado la plata, se repetía la señora Romero felicitándose por su buen juicio cada vez que les veían en la plaza o en misa, o seguro que también habría terminado en la bolsa. Alguna gente no podía evitar caer en la tentación, sobre todo los campesinos con menos educación, había coincidido el padre Gervasio entre pasta y café cuando la señora Romero se lo contó en su confesión semanal, en la intimidad del salón de la casa grande. Correspondía a la gente decente no poner tentaciones en su camino, porque la gente de clase baja no tenía control sobre sus impulsos, y se exponían a perder su alma inmortal por un mendrugo de pan mordido.

El menú y la vigilancia de la plata y las viandas eran un quebradero de cabeza, pero nada comparado con el acertijo sin respuesta de decidir a quién invitaban. Los Romero no lo reconocerían en voz alta hasta el día del Juicio Final, y quizá tampoco entonces, pero ninguna de sus amistades de Zamora estaba dispuesta a sufrir dos horas de traqueteo por las carreteras de la provincia para degustar la gastronomía de Robledal del Rey, ni siquiera ante el rumor de que el señor Romero había recibido un cochinillo de Soria. Ante la imposibilidad de hacerse con invitados de postín, la señora Romero tenía que recurrir a invitados aceptables sin más.

–El doctor Carbajo y su mujer, por supuesto, no pueden faltar. El padre Tomás y el padre Gervasio, la madre Piedad… imagino que la madre Piedad querrá venir acompañada de alguna de las hermanas. Espero que no sea la hermana Ángela, que dios me perdone, pero cada vez que viene Rosaura tiene que ventilar el salón durante tres horas para echar fuera el olor a porqueriza. Los Vega de Real… –iba contando, añadiendo mentalmente vasos de vino, bocados de zanahoria y patatas, cucharadas de guiso, y convirtiéndolo en una lista de la compra que habría hecho marearse de la impresión a muchos de sus vecinos, acostumbrados a estirar dos rutabagas y tres patatas para seis personas durante una semana de sopa cada vez más aguada.

El señor Romero leía el periódico, ajeno y desconectado por completo de la conversación que su esposa mantenía consigo misma. Su papel en la cena sería el de discutir las últimas noticias y repartir cigarros entre los hombres, y bastante era ya, como para tener que preocuparse por contar tenedores y sillas.

–Estoy segura de que Juan Polanco y su mujer esperan que les invitemos después de que nos regalaran el saco de manzanas la semana pasada, pero sinceramente, es bastante presuntuoso por su parte. No puedo decir que me guste. Y tampoco pueden tener mucho de qué hablar con nuestros invitados, ¿no te parece? Imagínate a los Vega de Real teniendo que escuchar una perorata sobre el piojo de San José. No, le diré a Rosaura que haga una tarta pequeña con algunas de las manzanas y pueden venir a tomar un café cualquier otro día. También el coronel Suárez y su mujer. Y… ¡José Antonio! Justo a tiempo, hijo. ¿Cómo se llamaba tu amigo, el guardia civil?

José Antonio, que iba camino de la cocina a ver si podía convencer a Rosaura de que le hiciera unas torrijas, se vio desviado de repente.

–¿Carlos? –preguntó tras unos segundos de indecisión.

–Invítale a la cena del sábado, ¿te parece? Así podéis poneros al día.

–Pero si Carlos vive en Burgos, madre…

–El del cuartel de Figueruela, hijo, no el de Burgos. Ya me imaginaba que el de Burgos no iba a venir, tanta ingeniería y menudo despiste tienes, de verdad… Los que se mudaron a la Vega poco después de que tú te fueras al colegio. Buitrago… Barriga...

–Juan Borrego.

–Pues le dices a Juan Borrego que el sábado a las ocho de la tarde está invitado a comer cochinillo. Puede pasar la noche en la habitación de tu hermano Francisco si no quiere volver a casa al acabar –añadió la señora Romero, sintiéndose particularmente generosa. Dos guardias civiles y dos curas sentados a su mesa, junto a su hijo el ingeniero y, por supuesto, el alcalde. Ya parecía menos una cena de Robledal del Rey.

–Pensaba acercarme a Fresno con el coche luego, le invito de su parte, madre –asintió José Antonio y, viendo su oportunidad de continuar el trayecto hacia la cocina cuando su madre se dio la vuelta para recolocar los visillos, desapareció en la oscuridad del zaguán.

–Imagino que es de buena educación invitar a la maestra, también, ya que tuvo a bien aconsejarnos sobre María Teresa y ofrecerse a darle clases durante el verano. A cambio la invitamos a cenar, es justo. Y es una muchacha agradable y leída después de todo, que ha vivido en Madrid, no se sentirá muy fuera de lugar… –le explicó a las cortinas la señora Romero. Al moverla con los dedos se dio cuenta de que había un hilo colgando del dobladillo–. Esta chica, de verdad, a veces parece que no tenga ojos en la cara… ¿qué voy a hacer con ella? ¡Rosaura! ¡Rosaura!


	6. Chapter 6

El cochinillo de Soria del alcalde, alrededor del que habían girado tantas conversaciones, resultó ser más bien medio cordero de los de José el pastor. Rosaura tuvo que hacer acopio de todos sus trucos, adquiridos tras años de hambre y necesidad, para que ninguno de los invitados de los Romero se pudiera ir a casa pensando que en Robledal del Rey se pasaba hambre. Después de todo, la gran mayoría de ellos pondría la mano en el fuego por que en realidad en ningún sitio de España se pasaba hambre, y si era así era nada más y nada menos que por no saber trabajar.

–Hay gente que quiere que se lo den todo a la mano –ponderó el padre Tomás mientras Rosaura le servía la sopa–. Por supuesto que van a pasar hambre si no saben trabajar… Un poco más de tropezones, niña. Mucho vago y mucho aprovechado es lo que hay, si quieren ustedes mi opinión.

Un rosario de asentimientos y murmullos apreciativos acogió sus palabras, porque casi todo el mundo estaba masticando. Tragaron casi todos a la vez.

–Eso son embauques de la prensa extranjera, que ya sabemos todos cómo son y quiénes son. Quieren que parezca que estamos en la edad media, sobre todo los franceses, que siguen furibundos por haberles echado y por eso le han abierto las puertas a todos los cobardes que se marcharon con el rabo entre las piernas– apuntó el doctor.

–Y que no se atreven a volver –apostilló el coronel Suárez metiéndose otra cucharada colmada en la boca–. Mucho hablar desde lejos, escondidos con los gabachos.

–Y sin embargo nunca hemos estado mejor –afirmó el señor alcalde, abriendo las manos y aceptando los “sí, desde luego, cuánta razón” que lanzaron en su dirección los demás comensales–. Hay camiones yendo y viniendo del collado de arriba desde hace mes y medio y me han dicho los pastores que desde el cerro parece que han vallado una zona y todo. Me da en la nariz que están construyendo un hotel, fíjense ustedes. En España hace diez años que no se pasa hambre si no se quiere. ¿Estaríamos venga a construir carreteras y hoteles si hubiera gente muriéndose en las cunetas? ¡De ninguna manera!

La conversación derivó hacia la magnífica obra de ingeniería realizada en el túnel de Guadarrama, que había vuelto a salir en el periódico esa misma mañana. Aunque varios de los invitados parecían competir por superarse los unos a los otros en su descripción de aquella maravilla del fomento y el progreso, la única persona de la mesa que de hecho había visto el túnel era José Antonio, que, sentado entre Luisa y su amigo Juan, dividía su atención entre la maestra y su amigo de la infancia. La verdad era que Juan lo tenía más difícil, porque con un superior y su mujer a la mesa no le quedaba más remedio que prestar atención a cada palabra del coronel Suárez, por si acaso alguien le pedía su opinión o tenía la oportunidad de añadir algo a la conversación.

–¿Le aburre la conversación sobre carreteras, Luisa? –preguntó José Antonio con una sonrisa. La maestra terminó de tragar la sopa y se limpió los labios, tomándose unos segundos de más. José Antonio abrió la boca para repetir la pregunta, convencido de que no le había escuchado.

–No especialmente. ¿Es que a usted sí? –preguntó sin mirarle mientras le daba un sorbo a su vaso de agua. José Antonio se echó a reír y volvió a ofrecerle la botella de vino, pero Luisa puso la mano sobre el vaso.

–No le des vino que ésta igual te araña con unas copas de más –murmuró Juan en voz baja, ahora que era seguro desentenderse de la conversación del grupo principal. Aunque José Antonio volvió a reírse, no debió obtener la reacción que esperaba de Luisa. En realidad no obtuvo ninguna reacción de Luisa, ni siquiera un alzamiento de ceja–. ¿Y de dónde había dicho que es usted, señorita?

–De Hornos de Moncalvillo.

–No me suena el nombre.

–Está cerca de Logroño. De todos modos no es lo bastante importante como para que le suene a nadie que no sea de la zona.

–¿De tan lejos? La hacía de la comarca zamorana.

–Supongo que tenemos que considerarnos el doble de afortunados por que haya acabado en Robledal del Rey, entonces –se deslizó José Antonio en la conversación, y como recompensa consiguió una sonrisa breve y de labios cerrados de Luisa–. Pero tengo entendido que vino usted de Madrid, no de Hornos de Moncalvillo. ¿Me han traicionado mis fuentes?

–No tiene pinta de señorita de ciudad, señorita. –Juan alzó el plato para que Rosaura volviera a llenárselo. Si iba a ofrecer su opinión de por qué Luisa no parecía haber venido de Madrid ni tampoco de Hornos de Moncalvillo se la guardó para él, aunque la forma en que la siguió mirando sin parpadear hizo que Luisa agarrase la cuchara un poco más fuerte.

–Viví unos años en Madrid, le han informado bien.

–¿Y qué le trajo a Robledal del Rey?

–El trabajo, señor Romero. El puesto estaba en Robledal, y a Robledal me vine.

–Justo como decía padre –aplaudió José Antonio–. Exacto, el trabajo existe y si uno está dispuesto a ir a donde está, problema solucionado. Porque no está pasando usted hambre, ¿verdad, señorita? Aunque no veo que se termine la sopa. ¿No le gusta?

–Está muy sabrosa y Rosaura ha hecho un muy buen trabajo, pero soy una comedora lenta.

–Si viene a Burgos un día la llevaré al Infanta Isabel a comer. ¿Ha estado usted en Burgos? Hacen un cochinillo con patatas revolconas que le aseguro se terminará tan rápido como pueda para que no se lo quiten, es imposible no hacerlo. De chuparse los dedos. Porque le gusta el cochinillo, ¿verdad? Seguro que sí, cómo no va a gustarle el cochinillo.

Al otro lado de la mesa, y entre asegurarse de que Rosaura no estorbaba y de que traía la comida sin derramarla ni haber levantado una patata por picaresca, la señora Romero dirigía miradas constantes hacia la esquina donde su hijo había terminado sentado junto a la señorita Luisa. La mesa era lo bastante grande y había el suficiente barullo para no poder escuchar una sola palabra, pero la atención de José Antonio estaba centrada en la maestra y la señora Romero empezaba a preguntarse si no la habría juzgado mal. En los pocos momentos que había dedicado a pensar en Luisa siempre creyó que era una jovencita responsable y seria. Sí que se hablaba en el pueblo de que no utilizaba la vara con las niñas y que a veces les permitía cansarse demasiado en el recreo. Tal vez tenía que haber prestado más atención a las quejas, porque ahora veía a la maestra sonreír a medias en su sempiterno traje de luto, como si no quisiera hacerlo de verdad, y a su hijo tragarse el anzuelo de esa reticencia fingida como si fuera tonto, y lo único que impedía que se levantase de su silla y le hiciera sentarse a su lado era que José Antonio ya tenía casi treinta años y el comedor estaba lleno de gente. La viudita también tenía el interés de Juan Borrego, aunque el de éste era más silencioso y concentrado. Algo en la forma en que Juan miraba a Luisa sin pestañear estaba poniéndole de punta el vello de la nuca a la señora Romero. Horas antes había mencionado de pasada, mientras comprobaba que Rosaura ponía la mesa bien, que tal vez harían buena pareja, él tan elegante con su uniforme de la guardia civil y ella tan comedida y bien arreglada siempre. Ahora se arrepentía de haber invitado a una mujer joven a la reunión. No traían más que problemas.

Encasillada entre padre y madre, María Teresa había soportado diez minutos de desconocidos pellizcándole las mejillas y dejando un rastro de saliva fría al darle un beso para luego volverse invisible. Cuando la ronda de exclamaciones de “Qué niña más guapa, ¡tan rubia!” terminó fue como si se transformase en una pieza más del mobiliario. Estaba aburrida como una ostra. Si hubiera podido sentarse junto a José Antonio seguro que se lo estaría pasando mejor, pero para cuando la esposa del doctor había dejado de hablarle de su nieta, que estudiaba interna en Zamora y por lo visto era la niña más simpática y más bonita y que mejores notas sacaba de España, madre la cogió del brazo y prácticamente la sentó en la silla a su lado.

Ahora, María Teresa se habría dado con un canto en los dientes si la señora le hubiera vuelto a hablar de su preciosa Encarnita. Cualquier cosa para escapar la conversación interminable de padre sobre carreteras, hoteles y cómo el Caudillo estaba llevando a España a la gloria. A los demás señores les parecía muy bien dicho todo y de vez en cuando daban golpes en la mesa, pero María Teresa ya se había hartado de escuchar las frases, porque padre las había repetido a lo largo de los últimos días, palabra por palabra, igual que cuando María Teresa se tuvo que aprender la lista de ríos que desembocaban en el mar Cantábrico. Por su parte, madre no decía una sola palabra pero asentía al unísono con las demás señoras y miraba mucho a José Antonio, a la señorita Luisa y a Rosaura.

María Teresa era totalmente invisible, al menos mientras el comedor estuviera lleno de gente desviando la atención de madre. Empezó a ver la cena un poco más como una oportunidad y no como la mayor faena del mundo. Al cabo de un rato, muy discreta, tiró de la manga de madre. Madre ni siquiera la miró, pero se inclinó un poco hacia ella.

–Madre, ¿tengo su permiso para retirarme? –preguntó en un susurro con la respiración contenida. No había medias tintas: o tendría que quedarse sentada en esa silla durante horas, pegada a madre, o podría moverse totalmente sola, sin madre ni Rosaura, por una vez.

–¿Estás cansada, hija? Vete, vete a la cama, pero despídete antes. –Padre y los señores no se inmutaron ante el movimiento, pero las señoras ofrecieron cacareos de solidaridad y simpatía.

–La pobre, la debemos estar aburriendo –sugirió la señora Suárez. Madre dirigió a María Teresa una mirada que helaba la sangre.

–No, no. Es que nunca me quedo despierta hasta tan tarde –se apresuró a excusarse María Teresa–. Y me gusta ir a misa temprano los domingos.

Incluso la madre Piedad, que había permanecido impasible mientras María Teresa se despedía, demasiado ocupada en rebañar la sopa con el pan, se unió a las exclamaciones de admiración.

–¡Qué niña tan buena y tan bien educada! –escuchó a sus espaldas mientras abandonaba el comedor, no tenía ni idea de quién. Todas sonaban exactamente igual.

–¡Y tan rubia!


	7. Chapter 7

La noche volvía el pueblo fantasmal. Los pasos resonaban en el empedrado y siempre parecía que había otro par de pasos muy cerca, casi respirándote en la nuca, aunque no hubiera nadie allí cuando te dabas la vuelta. El sol se llevaba consigo todos los colores y las casas se volvían grises y azuladas, un poco borrosas, como sumergidas bajo el agua.

María Teresa aferró el huso robado con ambas manos, dispuesta a usarlo como arma y clavárselo en los ojos al primer espíritu que la intentase atacar. El olor a vellón mojado era lo único reconfortante y familiar. La noche estaba reservada a momentos muy específicos: la verbena, la vigilia de la patrona, la misa de gallo en Nochebuena. El resto del tiempo era un momento que le estaba prohibido y ahora, sola de noche por primera vez en su vida, entendía por qué. A veces le parecía ver movimiento en una de las ventanas, siluetas recortadas contra el resplandor de una lámpara, pero nadie se asomó a las puertas a preguntarle qué hacía en la calle a esas horas, dónde estaba su madre. Si un secuestrador salía de la calleja de Majadales y la metía en un saco, ¿se daría cuenta alguien? Una voz insistente, no sabía si dentro de su cabeza o fuera, saliendo de las piedras y del río al final de la calle, le decía que estaría perdida. Después de todo, cuando ella estaba en casa, dormitando al calor de la lumbre, era como si el exterior no existiera.

Apretó el paso y examinó el huso. Lo había robado y quedado impune. Era una bruja camino de su aquelarre. Si algún secuestrador se le plantaba delante le clavaría la punta de madera, afilada y pulida por el uso, en los ojos o en la barriga. Que se atreviera a intentar meterla en un saco entonces.

Las casas de Carmen y Dolores estaban en la misma calle. Eran casas bajas, algo torcidas, y María Teresa apenas sabía cómo eran por dentro porque sus reuniones se celebraban en la casa grande, donde podían ir al cuarto de María Teresa sin que las molestasen hermanos o abuelos exigiendo ayuda con las gallinas. Se asomó primero a la ventana de la casa de Carmen; quedaban algunas brasas en el fogón pero la única fuente de luz era la lámpara sobre la mesa camilla. Joaquina y Amelia, las hermanas pequeñas de Carmen, dormían hechas un bulto en la alcoba. Carmen estaba despierta, remendando unas medias sentada a la mesa. No había ni rastro de su madre o su abuela, pero por si acaso María Teresa comprobó que la otra ventana, la del dormitorio, estaba por completo a oscuras antes de llamar con los nudillos al cristal de la habitación grande. Carmen no reaccionó ni la primera ni la segunda vez. A la tercera, cuando María Teresa golpeó el cristal bastante fuerte, se le tensaron todos los músculos y dejó de mover la aguja, pero en vez de levantar la cabeza se quedó inmóvil como una estatua de sal.

–Esta niña es idiota –murmuró María Teresa con los dientes apretados. Movió los brazos e hizo gestos, cada vez más segura de que Carmen sabía que había alguien a la ventana pero se negaba a mirar. María Teresa trató de susurrar lo bastante fuerte como para que la oyera, pero no tanto como para que lo hiciera todo el mundo en la casa. No fue fácil–. ¡Carmen! ¡Soy yo! ¡Mírame!

Muy, muy lentamente, Carmen alzó la vista, primero sólo con los ojos y, cuando los ojos no le dieron para más, con un movimiento temblón del cuello. María Teresa pegó la cara al cristal y se arrepintió de inmediato cuando notó una telaraña metiéndosele en la nariz. Se quitó las hebras de la cara a manotazos.

–¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué haces aquí a estas horas? –susurró Carmen abriendo la puerta. No debía estar del todo segura de que María Teresa fuera real, porque mantuvo una distancia de varios pasos y se aferró al chal que se había puesto sobre los hombros como si estuvieran a mediados de febrero.

–Ven conmigo. –A modo de explicación María Teresa alzó el huso. La cara de Carmen se puso tan blanca como el vellón de la señorita Luisa.

–¿Ahora? No, no, ahora no.

–De noche es la mejor opción. Estas cosas hay que hacerlas de noche, por eso nunca funcionaba antes.

–Pero de noche… ay, María Teresa, qué miedo.

–Yo no tengo miedo –afirmó María Teresa, como si eso zanjara la cuestión. Si Carmen tenía miedo, la decisión de María Teresa lo anulaba–. No te va a pasar nada.

–¿Pero por qué me necesitas?

–Porque eres mi amiga. Y para que funcione se necesitan más… amigas –se corrigió en el último momento, con la sensación de que la palabra “bruja” no obtendría una respuesta muy favorable en esos momentos–. Al menos tres.

–¿Y si Dolores no quiere venir?

–Si vienes tú vendrá ella también. Venga, anda. Es sólo un rato.

Tomó a Carmen de la mano y a partir de ahí fue fácil llevarla calle arriba hasta la cabaña de Dolores. Aunque los padres de Dolores todavía estaban en la cocina preparando las camas, Dolores no tardó más de unos segundos en reparar en la cabeza de María Teresa a la ventana y pedir permiso para ir al retrete. María Teresa rodeó el patio seguida de Carmen. Los dos cerdos de la familia Gómez pensaron que era la hora de la cena y Dolores tuvo que abrirse paso a manotazos hasta la portilla al otro lado del patio. Vio de inmediato el huso en la mano de María Teresa y la cara de miedo de Carmen, pero tenía demasiado sueño para reaccionar más que con un “Ay…”.

–Ni “ay” ni “oy”. ¡Está el pueblo vacío y madre está ocupada! Mientras venía hacia aquí no me he cruzado con nadie, y mirad lo fácil que habéis podido salir vosotras de casa. ¿No os parece una señal?

–Sí… –asintió Carmen sin dejar de frotarse las manos–. ¿Pero una señal de quién?

–De Dios, por supuesto –respondió María Teresa sin un instante de duda. Podían tener el resto de la conversación mientras caminaban, así que dio media vuelta y salió del patio de los Gómez por la portezuela que daba a la calle San Esteban.

–Las brujas no adoran a Dios –apuntó Dolores en un susurro, dejando en el aire a quién adoraban, pero aún así echando a trotar detrás de María Teresa para alcanzarla. Carmen hizo lo mismo, arrebujada en su chal.

–Esas son las brujas malvadas. –María Teresa hizo un gesto que venía a preguntarse cómo podía Dolores no saber eso, cómo podía alguien no saber eso–. Nosotras estamos bautizadas y hemos hecho la comunión. Vamos a misa todos los domingos. Nuestros conjuros son… son milagros. Cuando tienes a Dios de tu parte es un milagro.

–Pero este va a hacerle daño a la señorita Luisa.

–No mucho, boba. ¿Crees que Dios va a matarla por obligarme a quedarme aquí en verano? Le saldrán granos o se la caerá el pelo. –Sólo de imaginárselo, María Teresa tuvo que sonreír. Pasar unos meses calva y con aspecto de tísica seguro que ponía a la maestra en su sitio–. Además, como no me conseguisteis un mechón de pelo suyo seguro que es un milagro débil. Lo mismo ni funciona.

–Lleva el huso a todos lados, seguro que sí será igual de bueno –afirmó Dolores con ánimo apaciguador–. Seguro que funciona, María Teresa.

–Bien. Ahora sólo necesito que encontréis otro gato.

Dolores y Carmen intercambiaron una mirada de alarma. Sabían que Michín a esas horas solía vagar por las cuadras del Pasaje del Perdón, pero desde la semana pasada cada vez que veía a una de las dos se ponía a bufar, delator, con memoria de elefante más que de gato. No iba a ser posible acercarse lo bastante como para pincharle. Trastabillaron un poco y Dolores cayó en la cuenta.

–Si vale sangre de pollo mi padre iba a hacer harina para la huerta y tenemos un cubo lleno en la fresquera –ofreció. María Teresa se detuvo y consideró la sustitución. No tenía ganas de esperar hasta la madrugada a que Dolores y Carmen encontrasen a un gato que no les dejase las caras hechas jirones.

–De acuerdo, ve a por ella y te esperamos aquí.

Dolores echó a correr hacia su casa, casi saltando del alivio por que la idea hubiera tenido buena acogida, y volvió al cabo de unos minutos con un bote de cristal lleno de sangre. No había tenido mucho cuidado al llenarlo y tenía varios coágulos brillantes resbalándole por los dedos, además de una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

–Perfecto –dio su beneplácito María Teresa.

Ninguna dijo una palabra más mientras atravesaban calles desiertas, hacia la cima de la pequeña colina. La sensación de haber caído de alguna forma en un Robledal del Rey similar pero a la vez completamente distinto se iba intensificando. Rodearon la tapia del cementerio con cuidado de no dirigir la mirada a la puerta de hierro forjado, a través de la que se podían ver varias lápidas brillando a la luz de la luna. Si no las miraban no podrían levantar a los muertos, era la lógica a seguir.

Para cuando llegaron a la tapia que miraba sobre el río, incluso María Teresa empezaba a tener sus dudas. Le estaba entrando envidia por el chal de Carmen, porque a la noche le había salido un viento casi otoñal que ponía la piel de gallina. En la piedra rota donde había dibujado el pentagrama semana y media antes ya no quedaba ni rastro de la sangre de Michín. ¿Lo había borrado a lametones algún otro animal? ¿O lo había absorbido la piedra misma, sedienta de sangre como sus compañeras del cementerio? Al arrodillarse y tocar la superficie, alisada por años de viento y nieve, pareció que incluso el río se callaba un momento.

–Pásame la sangre –pidió a Dolores. Ya no podía echarse atrás. Habían llegado hasta aquí. Trató de volver al estado de cólera del momento en que madre le dijo que no iría a Santander ese verano, que debía quedarse en Robledal viendo a la misma gente, haciendo las mismas cosas que el resto del año, sólo porque la maestra estaba “preocupada por su futuro”. En vez de salir a pasear en barco tendría que repasar Aritmética y Geografía en casa de la señorita Luisa, y en vez de ir a tomar helado al Sardinero todas las tardes, estaría atrapada en Robledal del Rey con Dolores y Carmen. No era justo. No era justo en absoluto.

Abrió el bote de mermelada y ni siquiera titubeó a la hora de meter los dedos hasta los nudillos en la sangre fría. Esta vez no tuvo cuidado a la hora de dibujar el círculo ni la estrella de cinco puntas; de repente se sentía llena de energía, de electricidad en las yemas de los dedos, a gatas en la losa rota y cada trazo más enérgico y oscuro que el anterior. Ninguna piedra podría absorber esa cantidad de sangre esta vez; se quedaría allí como recordatorio de lo que pasaba cuando alguien se cruzaba en el camino de María Teresa Romero.

Al terminar ya no tenía frío ni le tenía miedo al Robledal nocturno y submarino que habían descubierto esa noche. Se pasó la mano por la frente sin importarle el rastro de sangre que le cruzó de una sien a otra ni el olor metálico metiéndosele en la nariz. Esta vez el símbolo había quedado perfecto, tan simétrico como el del libro de José Antonio, pero mucho más poderoso que las líneas temblorosas de cualquier reproducción del grabado al aguafuerte. María Teresa no había estado nunca tan orgullosa de algo. Dejó el huso en el centro con cuidado, el último detalle. Ya no le importaba que faltaran las tijeras o el mechón de cabello.

Se giró hacia Carmen y Dolores sonriente, de tan buen humor que casi le hubiera gustado volver a casa con ellas, invitarlas a entrar y sentarse a la mesa del comedor a acabar el postre, ahora que su misión estaba completa.

Carmen y Dolores parecían dos fantasmas de ojos líquidos y piel transparente, paralizadas por el terror. María Teresa pensó que era por ella, por sus manos y su cara cubiertas de sangre y la fiebre que sentía en los pulmones. Entonces escuchó los pasos a su espalda, zapatos de salón tintineando sobre las losas rotas del cementerio.


	8. Chapter 8

La señorita Luisa se alzaba sobre ellas, terrorífica y formidable a pesar de ser poco más alta que Carmen. Hasta las nubes se quedaron quietas. María Teresa alzó las manos, segura de que estaba a punto de recibir un golpe.

La señorita Luisa chasqueó la lengua y posó la vista en cada una de ellas por separado con la boca apretada.

–Gracias a Dios que estáis bien. María Teresa, ¿puedes pasarme mi huso, por favor? Y por amor del cielo, levántate o vas a coger un enfriamiento. –Incluso al agarrarla del codo, la señorita Luisa dejó que fuera María Luisa quien se levantase por su propio impulso, sin tirar de ella. Se sacó un pañuelo del bolsillo y lo lamió–. No puedes irte a casa con la cara así de sucia, quédate quieta.

El pañuelo estaba húmedo de saliva y las manos de la maestra estaban heladas. A María Teresa empezaban a dolerle los pulmones de aguantar la respiración mientras esperaba el golpe que no llegaba. ¿Iba a abofetearla? ¿A clavarle el huso en la cara?

No, por supuesto que no. Cuando terminó de limpiarle la frente, el pañuelo estaba veteado de sangre de pollo.

–Bueno, tendrá que servir. Mañana cuando te bañes vas a tener que frotarte con un estropajo. En fin… ¿a qué estáis esperando? Venga, de vuelta a casa. Os quiero ver delante de mí a las tres –anunció la señorita Luisa. Aún tuvo tiempo para inclinarse sobre el suelo, recoger su huso y emborronar el pentagrama con el pañuelo antes de que Dolores y Carmen empezasen a moverse. Luego dobló el cuadrado ensangrentado como si estuviera recién salido del tendal y, tras chasquear la lengua otra vez, se lo metió en una de las mangas. Ahora parecía que alguien se había abierto la cabeza contra la piedra.

Echaron a andar rodeando la tapia del cementerio. Con la señorita Luisa acompañándolas, ni las tumbas ni la luna parecían tan siniestras. Carmen y Dolores iban primero, y tenían tantas ganas de ponerse a hablar que la atmósfera entre las dos era pesada y chisporroteante. María Teresa le daba patadas a las piedras y trataba de imaginarse qué pasaría cuando llegasen a casa. La madre de Carmen ya no tenía fuerzas para ponérsela sobre las rodillas y darle una somanta de cachetadas, así que igual se libraba con poco. A Dolores le iban a dar hasta en el carnet de identidad. Y a ella misma… padre siempre estaba demasiado ocupado para repartir castigos y madre como mucho la daba un sopapo de vez en cuando. Tal vez se quedara todo en una semana sin postre. Tal vez estuviera a punto de recibir un castigo tan desmesurado, tan catastrófico, que ni siquiera podía llegar a imaginárselo.

Giró un poco la cabeza para mirar a la señorita Luisa de reojo y se la encontró hilando otra vez con el huso manchado de sangre. Bajar la hebra, estirar el brazo, golpe de hombro, enrollar. Nunca tocaba el suelo con la larga punta afilada, nunca se le rompía la tela de araña. Ni siquiera estaba mirando a lo que hacía; su vista iba del camino que seguían las niñas a las flores de espuma del mar que resistían al borde de la gravilla y se colaban por los huecos de la tapia, allí donde la argamasa había desaparecido.

–¿Te pasa algo, María Teresa? –preguntó la señorita Luisa atrapando su mirada.

–No. –Y luego, la curiosidad ganando al orgullo–: ¿Estaba madre muy enfadada al darse cuenta de que no estaba en mi habitación?

–Tu madre está ocupada con el postre y con sus invitados, no me ha parecido de recibo interrumpirles para darle un disgusto. No sabe dónde estás. –Dolores y Carmen se detuvieron y María Teresa chocó con los hombros huesudos de Carmen. La señorita añadió–: Ninguno de vuestros padres saben lo que habéis hecho. No seré yo quien se lo diga hoy, pero tenéis que prometerme que no vais a volver a hacer ninguna tontería semejante. Os podría haber pasado cualquier cosa. Esta zona está llena de cebollas silvestres. ¿Véis esos agujeros en la tierra? Han venido a hozar los jabalíes, y vosotras dándoles la vuelta a las piedras a oscuras.

–Sí, señorita Luisa –asintieron Dolores y Carmen al unísono, pero aunque eran la viva imagen del arrepentimiento cuando retomaron el paso se las veía mucho más ligeras. El camino de regreso a sus casas pareció mucho más corto y familiar. La señorita Luisa obligó a María Teresa a esperar con ella hasta asegurarse de que sus amigas llegaban a su cama sanas y salvas, mientras Dolores y luego Carmen se deslizaban como ladrones en las habitaciones a oscuras.

Era la primera vez que María Teresa estaba a solas con la maestra y por un lado no quería darle aún más satisfacción.

Pero tenía tantas, tantas preguntas.

–¿Cómo sabía dónde estábamos?

Otro chasquido con la lengua.

–Yo también he sido niña, María Teresa. No sois las únicas que han tratado de escaparse al campo de noche –explicó la señorita Luisa–. Y Robledal no es un pueblo tan grande.

–¿Pero cómo supo que no me había ido a dormir? ¿Y por qué no se lo ha dicho a mis padres? –Ahora que había empezado a hacer preguntas era como si no pudiera parar.

–Todavía estamos a tiempo de contárselo, si tantas ganas tienes.

María Teresa cerró la boca y apretó el paso. Lo que más se moría por preguntar era por qué estaba la señorita Luisa tan tranquila. Por qué había limpiado la sangre sin aspavientos y por qué no la arrastraba de una oreja directa a confesarse. Por qué estaba haciéndole un favor.

No podía soportar que le estuviera haciendo un favor.

Escucharon los gritos varias casas antes de desembocar en la plaza del pueblo. María Teresa dio un respingo y echó a correr por instinto, presa de la curiosidad. La señorita Luisa la siguió de cerca y no tardó en ponerse a su altura, hasta que al doblar la esquina de la Bienaparecida se encontraron con un grupo de seis vecinos. Marcial Montes y la Carolina fueron los primeros a los que reconocieron, alumbrando algo con una farola en alto. De todos sitios llegaba el ruido de puertas y ventanas abriéndose. La maestra empujó a María Teresa y se interpuso entre ella y lo que fuera que alumbraban. Cerró unos dedos duros y fuertes en torno a sus hombros pero no escuchó el quejido de María Teresa. Los gritos, fuertes y llenos de propósito, resonaban haciendo zigzag por las calles. Ya eran al menos ocho, nueve personas abriéndose paso a codazos.

–¡Llamen al cuartel!

–¡Llamen al doctor!

–Vuelve a tu casa corriendo –ordenó–. Directa a tu cuarto, ¿me oyes? Que no te vea nadie. Este no es lugar para niños.

–¿A qué doctor? ¡Al enterrador hay que llamar! ¡Está muerto!

–¿Muerto? ¿Qué muerto? ¿Quién está muerto? –repitió María Teresa con un hilo de voz y las manos llenas de sangre.

–Vete a tu cuarto, María Teresa. Vete a dormir, rápido, vete –susurró la señorita Luisa, empujándola en la dirección de su casa.

Su hermano José Antonio bajaba desde la plaza en mangas de camisa, todavía con la servilleta de la cena colgada del cuello y seguido a duras penas por el doctor, que resollaba como si fuera a desplomarse allí mismo. María Teresa se hizo a un lado y se escondió en los arcos del colmado.

–¡Señorita Luisa! ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Está usted bien?

La señorita Luisa se tapó los ojos a punto de desfallecer y José Antonio le rodeó los hombros con un brazo. Las lámparas se movieron todas a la vez y María Teresa pudo ver por fin a qué venía tanto alboroto.

Juan Borrego estaba muerto sobre las piedras de la calle, la boca abierta con una mueca de terror desencajado que ya no iba a poder nombrar.

Estaba muerto pero la estaba mirando.


	9. Chapter 9

A Juan Borrego le enterraron en Robledal del Rey, aunque se había marchado diez años antes. Su familia tenía todavía un recoveco del cementerio a su nombre donde llevaban enterradas generaciones enteras, capa sobre capa e hijos sobre padres, pero todos con su nombre escrito en mármol o en madera, marcando el lugar al menos hasta que llegase el siguiente ocupante. No se podía pedir mucho más.

Todo el pueblo fue al entierro, aunque más de uno sólo le hubiera tenido delante con el fusil de la Benemérita de por medio, sembrando paz en la tierra. La mayoría le había visto muerto en la Carrera de San Eufrasio aquella noche de sábado, y querían asegurarse de que había suficiente tierra por encima y el ataúd no se abría a mitad de la misa. Hacía tanto tiempo que en las calles de Robledal del Rey no moría alguien que ese sábado los vecinos se habían olvidado de ignorar los gritos y quedarse en sus casas. Ahora se arrepentían. Ahora veían que las buenas costumbres eran costumbres por algo; la próxima vez que hubiera ruido en la calle el silencio sería ensordecedor una vez más.

Todo el pueblo fue al entierro. Mientras el padre Gervasio consagraba la hostia, las miradas volvían una y otra vez al ataúd de pino. A lo largo y ancho de la nave flotaba un cuchicheo constante que hacía ondular los velos de las mujeres y dibujaba olas en la nube de incienso. Días después el padre Gervasio le escribiría a su superior en Zamora del fervor con que los fieles de Robledal del Rey habían rezado el rosario.

–¿Qué hace esa aquí? –era lo que se repetía una y otra vez, la indignación y la curiosidad echando un pulso.

–Qué descaro, entrar en la iglesia como si nada.

–Oye, ¿tú crees que se conocían?

–Hombre, ya me contarás si no, ¿cuándo fue la última vez que ésta pisó la iglesia?

Jacinta la bruja sabía hacer oídos sordos casi tan bien como Robledal del Rey al caer la noche, aunque sí que le estaba sorprendiendo haber llegado casi al final de la misa sin que el capellán viniera a echarla. Uno tras otro, sus vecinos iban volviendo la cabeza y comprobando que todavía seguía allí. Al volver de recibir la sagrada hostia Rogelio Campoamor estuvo a punto de llevarse el ataúd por delante, tan nervioso se puso al reconocerla en la última fila. La mirada que le dirigió su esposa Pepita podía haberle mandado a hacer compañía a Juan Borrego.

En la primera fila, tan lejos de Jacinta y de su aura de profanación como se podía estar sin subirse al altar a dar la misa, se habían colocado los compañeros del cuartel de Juan, desplazando a la familia del difunto a un costado de los bancos posteriores. También en las primeras filas, por supuesto, estaba el señor alcalde con su esposa y sus hijos. María Teresa tenía los ojos clavados en el ramo de margaritas que reposaba sobre el ataúd y casi no parpadeaba, ni siquiera cuando una nube particularmente intensa de incienso hizo toser a casi toda la congregación.

A la señorita Luisa el velo y su luto sempiterno de espalda recta le daban un aspecto de estatua difícil de ignorar, aunque asistiera al servicio más cerca del fondo de la iglesia que del frente. Cuando los comentarios mundanos no giraban en torno a Jacinta, o al hecho de que los Borrego habían tenido que marcharse de Robledal por unos tiros mal dados a cuenta de unas tierras en disputa, algunos arrastraban a la maestra a examen.

–Tengo entendido que el Juan le iba detrás pero ella ni caso.

–Pues yo le oí a la señora del doctor que en la cena, justo antes de que le diera el jamacuco, habían estado venga a hablar.

–Igual le rompió el corazón pero de verdad.

–Ssshhhh, pero cómo se te ocurre decir eso…

–Ay, hija, ya ni hacer bromas se puede.

Ni Jacinta ni la señorita Luisa se llevaron un pañuelo a los ojos cuando, al terminar el funeral, los compañeros de Juan Borrego alzaron el ataúd a hombros y salieron desfilando como un insecto de seis patas verde bosque. Se unieron a la comitiva camino del camposanto cada una por su lado, aunque la marea cambiante de la gente que adelantaba o se retrasaba terminó empujándolas juntas mientras acompañaban a la caja de pino y su bamboleo siniestro. Una bandada de cuervos salió graznando del bosquecillo a la vista de tanta gente y dio un pase, dos, tres, oteando las cabezas cubiertas de los vecinos. Al cuarto vuelo rasante varios de ellos se cagaron sobre la comitiva, acertándole con la puntería de un Heinkel 51 a varios de los guardias civiles y dejando el féretro de pino hecho un desastre. A poco estuvieron de dejarlo caer y cumplir las pesadillas de la mitad de los asistentes. Entre los gritos de pánico y las carcajadas de los cuervos, que se alejaron por fin camino del pico, poca gente escuchó la risita de Jacinta, apagada detrás del velo.


	10. Chapter 10

La noche de San Juan la quinta de mozos de Robledal del Rey encendía una hoguera en la vega, lo bastante lejos del pueblo como para que el cura pudiera hacer la vista gorda ante el derroche pagano bajo la excusa de que los chavales estaban celebrando al santo. En realidad a los mozos de Robledal no les importaba demasiado ni el santo ni el solsticio de verano como tal. La hoguera era una excusa para reunirse antes de las fiestas, una de las pocas noches del año en que al día siguiente no tenían que madrugar.

Esa noche de San Juan la vega estaba vacía de grillos. Los únicos sonidos eran las risas de los mozos, instándose los unos a los otros a saltar más alto, o más bajo, a dejar que el fuego les lamiera el pecho y les quemase el vello de las pantorrillas. No era una diversión exenta de peligro: casi todos los junios la madrugada más corta del año se encontraba un hueso roto o un pedazo de piel casi chisporroteante, oliendo a cochinillo. Los mozos de Robledal no bromeaban cuando se trataba de encender una hoguera. Los inviernos zamoranos hacían que no se entendiera un fuego crepitando a medias. Cualquier cosa que ardiera tenía que arder con todas las de la ley, calentando a los presentes a dos metros de distancia y abrasando a los valientes que le saltaban por encima.

Ni grillos ni búhos, ni siquiera los susurros apresurados de la hierba moviéndose al paso de algún animal tímido. En el pueblo mismo las abuelas prometían tormenta; no podía llegar otra cosa en aquella atmósfera pesada.

Nadie vio llegar al jabato. Sólo se dieron cuenta de que había saltado a la hoguera cuando escucharon los gritos inhumanos dentro del fuego, e incluso entonces, durante unos segundos, todos y cada uno de los mozos estuvieron convencidos de que el diablo se estaba abriendo paso a través de las llamas.

El jabalí llegó diez segundos después, también en silencio. Dio una vuelta enloquecida alrededor del fuego sin dar tiempo siquiera a que se apartaran, le abrió el muslo en canal a Pablo Herrera y sin dudarlo un instante siguió a su cría al centro de la hoguera. Del jabalí adulto sólo se oyó un chisporroteo casi líquido. Siguió moviéndose dentro del fuego mientras le cerraban la herida a Pablo con una camisa rota y trataban de llevarle a la casa del doctor antes de que se fuera dejando la vida en goterones a lo largo de la vega.

María Teresa despertó con jaqueca. Los gritos de Pablo cuando pasaron por la plaza se le habían metido en el sueño y un olor a cuerno quemado se empezó a colar por las ventanas horas antes del amanecer, a pesar de la helada. Cuando bajó a desayunar su madre le puso la mano en la frente y Rosaura le puso un tazón de café con leche y unas tostadas en el plato.

–No tienes fiebre, será sólo cansancio –afirmó madre, y siguió abrillantando su espejito de mano–. Ninguno hemos pegado ojo a cuenta de ese zagal. Qué gritos, qué horror. No quiero ni imaginarme la noche que le habrán dado a la pobre Águeda teniéndoles en la consulta. Es lo que tiene casarse con un doctor, supongo.

María Teresa asintió y le dio un sorbo al café.

–¿Y qué le ha pasado al final?

–¿Cómo quieres que lo sepa? No estoy a la ventana esperando a verlas pasar, hija. Menos mal que tu hermano José Antonio tuvo la sensatez de no abrir la puerta cuando llamaron. A saber en qué problema andaba metido el pollo para tener que despertar al doctor a las tres de la mañana.

–¿Llamaron a José Antonio? ¿Para qué?

–Pues para aprovecharse de su buena fé y de que tiene un auto. Pretendían que les llevase al hospital de Fresno. ¡A las tres de la mañana! ¡Sabe Dios en qué lío le hubieran metido! A esta gente no se le puede ofrecer ni un dedo porque te cogen el brazo. ¿A usted le parece normal, Rosaura?

Rosaura no contestó, sólo se llevó la jarra de agua para volver a llenarla en la cocina. Al regresar también traía en la mano la enciclopedia de María Teresa, su plumier y el tintero, todo empaquetado en la bolsa de mano que José Antonio le había traído de su viaje a Córdoba después de licenciarse. María Teresa se concentró en su café y en los barcos de tostada que flotaban siguiendo el remolino de la cuchara, como si no mirar a los enseres pudiera cambiar su futuro y el verano que tenía por delante.

–No quiero escuchar una sola palabra de queja por parte de la señorita Luisa, ¿me estás oyendo, hija? Lo último que quiero es que en el pueblo se diga que eres poco aplicada. Nada de malas contestaciones, todo “sí, señorita Luisa” o “gracias, señorita Luisa”. Me da a mí en la nariz que no es tan mosquita muerta como parece y no quiero que le des una excusa para ponerte a caldo delante de nadie.

–Sí, madre –murmuró María Teresa sin tocar el café.

Hacía dos semanas de la noche del maleficio y de la muerte de Juan Borrego. Si la maestra le había contado a alguien lo que Carmen, Dolores y María Teresa habían estado haciendo, ella no se había enterado aún.

Todavía no había tenido un momento para hablar a solas con Dolores y Carmen. Cuando se las cruzaba en misa madre apenas le daba tiempo a saludarlas con la cabeza antes de arrastrarla al primer banco. Dolores y Carmen ni siquiera estaban en casa durante el día. Las dos tenían cosas que hacer mientras María Teresa se preparaba para ir a repasar la fotosíntesis con la señorita Luisa, como un pelele.

–¿Todavía no has acabado de desayunar? Hija mía, que nos van a dar las uvas. Rosaura, hágala un paquetito con algo del fiambre de la cena, no podemos hacer esperar a la viudita… a la señorita Luisa. ¿Te has lavado la cara, María Teresa? –Madre se puso en pie y comenzó a peinarla con el peine que siempre llevaba en el bolsillo, mientras Rosaura se llevaba el desayuno. Su madre le hizo una coleta prieta y le limpió un manchurrón imaginario de la mejilla. El olor a saliva le removió el estómago un poco y volvió a ver a la señorita Luisa limpiándole la sangre de la cara son su pañuelo. ¿Era una señal? ¿Era entonces cuando llegaba la guardia civil a llevársela presa?

No, ese momento también pasó. El reloj del salón no se paró, su madre no se llevó las manos a la cabeza, horrorizada por lo que tenía viviendo bajo su techo. Es más, al terminar de limpiarla incluso le hizo una carantoña en la barbilla.

–Qué niña tan guapa tengo. Venga, anda, que vas a llegar tarde. Directa de aquí a allí y vuelta, ¿eh? Nada de entretenerse.

María Teresa parpadeó una sola vez, sin comprender.

–¿No me acompaña usted, madre?

–Hoy no, tengo que ir con José Antonio a Hinojosa. –María Teresa reparó en que su madre estaba vestida como para ir a la ciudad, no con el vestido de estar por casa. Los celos por la mañana de compras y pasteles en la Consuelo que le esperaban a su madre y a su hermano empañaron la sorpresa. Se dio media vuelta, recogió su bolsa y dejó que Rosaura le abriera la puerta grande.

La casa de la maestra estaba a tres calles en línea recta, pero eso significaba tener que volver a pasar por la esquina donde habían encontrado a Juan Borrego. Rodeó la casa consistorial y la iglesia y se detuvo a beber agua en la fuente de la Bien Aparecida, sólo porque su madre siempre insistía que de las fuentes públicas sólo bebía el ganado y la gente sucia. Desde la fuente podía ver la casa de la maestra, pequeña y un poco torcida, pintada de amarillo pálido desde que María Teresa podía recordar. La cuadra estaba vacía excepto por un par de gallinas y un perro ratonero marrón y blanco al que nunca había visto y que gruñó una vez y después se alejó al trote. Tal vez era una buena idea seguir al ratonero, pensó sin poder evitarlo. Pasar la mañana en el río en vez de encerrada en casa de la señorita Luisa con sus libros mohosos. Pero no había por dónde coger el plan; seguro que madre había dado instrucciones precisas de hacer sonar las campanas de la iglesia en el momento en que María Teresa llegase más de cinco minutos tarde. Sólo porque la señorita Luisa le había guardado un secreto una vez, al menos de momento, no significaba que se pudiera confiar en ella.

Se acercó a la puerta arrastrando los pies y llamó con los nudillos dos veces. Ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de desear que la señorita Luisa no estuviera en casa.

–Pasa, María Teresa, la puerta está abierta.

La puerta se abrió sin un solo chirrido, perfectamente engrasada. María Teresa había pasado por delante de la casa incontables veces, y algunas de ellas incluso intentando echar un vistazo dentro, pero la señorita Luisa mantenía las cortinas echadas la mayor parte del tiempo.

Como casi todas las casas de Robledal del Rey, menos la de los Romero, la casa no tenía zaguán. María Teresa se vio entrando directamente a la salita. La señorita Julia traía en esos momentos de lo que debía ser la cocina una bandeja con dos naranjas y dos tazas de loza blanca.

–Estoy haciendo té, pero puedes dejar la bolsa y tu rebeca en el perchero. Sólo vamos a necesitar el cuaderno y un plumín. Ahí mismo, María Teresa, lo tienes detrás –señaló la maestra con la barbilla mientras dejaba la bandeja en la mesa y volvía a la cocina.

Mientras la señorita cacharreaba, María Teresa hizo un breve inventario de la habitación. No había mucho que ver: una butaca de aspecto gastado junto a la chimenea, que por las brasas debía haber estado encendida hasta hacía poco, incluso siendo junio. Sobre la butaca había una manta de ganchillo que había visto tiempos mejores. Los otros cuatro muebles de la habitación eran un aparador de puertas opacas y cerradas, la mesa camilla que ocupaba el centro y dos sillas. Nadie en Robledal del Rey era rico pero María Teresa no había esperado tal vida de asceta de la profesora. Todo parecía viejo. Impoluto, pero viejo. Madre tenía mejores muebles desterrados en el desván. Se le escapó una risita desdeñosa.

–¿Qué es lo que te hace tanta gracia? –preguntó la señorita Luisa a su espalda y María Teresa dio un pequeño respingo, pillada en falta.

–Nada. Tengo una manta igual –improvisó sobre la marcha. La señorita Luisa dejó la tetera en la mesa y se secó las manos con el trapo que había usado para no quemarse, todo sin dejar de mirar la manta.

–La hizo mi hermana. Se le daba muy bien el ganchillo. –Y antes de que María Teresa decidiera si se atrevía a preguntar, añadió–: Murió cuando estudiábamos el bachillerato. Meningitis.

–Ah…

–Pero no has venido a hablar de mi vida, ¿verdad que no? Siéntate, siéntate. Ponte cómoda. ¿Tomas limón con el té?

María Teresa le hizo caso y se sentó en la silla que tenía más cerca.

–No, yo tomo café con leche…

–Bueno, pero eso es en tu casa. Aquí no llega café –explicó la señorita Luisa mientras llenaba las tazas de agua caliente.

María Teresa no se había fijado en las hojas que había al fondo hasta que no empezaron a flotar en la superficie. El líquido empezó a tomar un color ambarino, suave, transparente, muy distinto del marrón rojizo embarrado del té que había visto tomar a la tía Paulina en Zamora, pero que no pudo probar porque se lo traían de Inglaterra y era demasiado caro para gastarlo en una niña curiosa. Casi por despecho hacia la tía Paulina aceptó la taza que le ofrecía la señorita Luisa.

–Tienes que esperar un poco. Podemos ir empezando mientras. Hoy haremos dictado. Te servirá para repasar ortografía y religión. –La señorita Luisa se acercó al aparador y abrió una de las puertas. María Teresa se inclinó a un lado para poder mirar dentro; estaba lleno de libros pequeños, apenas un palmo de alto, botes de lapiceros y un par de cajas de lata. El librín que escogió la señorita Luisa tenía una cubierta azul celeste desgastada de tanto usarla y una estampita de santos rubios en la portada. El papel crujió cuando la señorita Luisa empezó a pasar las páginas–. Veamos… Santa Justa y Santa Rufina, ¿te suenan?

María Teresa se llevó el té a los labios para evitar contestar. Era un poco dulce, un poco amargo, y mucho más agradable de lo que estaba dispuesta a reconocer.

–Justa y Rufina nacieron en el seno de una familia acomodada de Sevilla… –empezó a leer la señorita Luisa. María Teresa no se dio cuenta de que ya estaba dictando hasta que la maestra clausuró la primera frase con “punto y seguido”.

Para cuando terminó, María Teresa tenía la mano llena de tinta y la página llena de borrones. Había partes enteras en las que no habría sido capaz de leer su propia letra. La señorita Luisa no había hecho ni un descanso ni repetido una sola palabra. Leyó la historia de Justa y Rufina y después la de Anastasia de Roma sin prisa pero sin pausa. Entre medias María Teresa había tenido tiempo de acabarse dos tazas del té ambarino sin dejar de escribir.

–Creo que es suficiente por hoy. Mañana miraremos cómo estás de álgebra, ¿te parece? –Y le ofreció a María Teresa una de las naranjas mientras empezaba a recoger la mesa. Por unos segundos María Teresa no supo muy bien qué estaba pasando. Acababa de llegar, no podía volver a casa ya. Seguro que madre ni siquiera se había marchado aún.

–Madre dijo que tenía que quedarme hasta la hora de comer.

Le llegó la risa de la señorita Luisa desde la pequeña cocina.

–Anda, ¿y qué hora te crees que es?

Había un reloj junto a la puerta, pero tenía que estar roto o haberse gastado la cuerda. Decía que era la una de la tarde. María Teresa titubeó con la naranja en la mano.

–Es hora de volver a tu casa, María Teresa. Mañana más, si Dios quiere. –Y con el mismo toque suave pero imposible de resistir que la noche del cementerio, la señorita Luisa la empujó hasta la puerta, a través del umbral, al sol cegador del mediodía en los primeros días de verano.


	11. Chapter 11

En la escuela la atención de la señorita Luisa estaba dividida entre treinta niñas con edades entre los tres y los doce años y aún así llevaba la clase con la disciplina de un colegio militar, lección a lección, inasequible al desaliento.

Con sólo María Teresa como discípula, estaban volando a través de la enciclopedia, la gramática española y la educación cívica como si le estuvieran echando una carrera al comienzo del siguiente curso. Todas las mañanas, María Teresa se despertaba con dolor de cabeza y el estómago cerrado, para sorpresa de Rosaura, que al cabo de unos días dejó de prepararle las tostadas porque al final se quedaban duras. Todas las mañanas María Teresa bajaba por la calle hasta la fuente, bebía agua y respiraba hondo antes de llamar a la puerta de la señorita Luisa. Todas las mañanas encontraba a la señorita Luisa atareada preparando el té, una pieza de fruta sobre la mesa y dos, tres, cuatro horas que desaparecían sin que María Teresa pudiera explicar a dónde iban.

Había empezado a soñar con el bosque casi todas las noches. El mozo al que había atacado el jabalí la noche de San Juan perdió la pierna. Los gritos que oía en sus pesadillas, mientras corría por el bosque sin saber hacia dónde, tal vez fueran de él. La noche de San Juan le había oído y ahora esos gritos vivían dentro de su cabeza, igual que los ojos abiertos de Juan Borrego y el olor a sangre. Sus sueños eran silenciosos; no despertaban a nadie en la casa grande.

–Hija, tienes mala cara. ¿Estás comiendo bien? Rosaura, ¿nos queda aceite de ricino? –fue la solución de madre, una cucharada sopera y repugnante antes de cada comida, para borrar el sabor delicado y hasta el recuerdo del té de hojas de la señorita Luisa.

La maestra seguía sin mencionar la noche del cementerio. Toda su voluntad parecía centrada en que María Teresa diera lo mejor de sí cuando llegara el momento de irse interna a Zamora. Un par de veces María Teresa estuvo a punto de volver a preguntarle por qué nunca le dijo nada a nadie. En el último momento siempre se echaba atrás, aterrada por la posibilidad de que la señorita Luisa pusiera en palabras la pregunta más obvia sobre aquella noche. María Teresa se dormía todas las noches preguntándose si el maleficio había rebotado en las losas del cementerio, dado un mal giro, y acabado en el pecho de Juan Borrego. Si era por eso que el muerto la había mirado así, fijamente, como si supiera lo que había hecho.

Tenía miedo de que la señorita Luisa no hubiera atado esos cabos. O tal vez de que sí lo hubiera hecho y pensara lo mismo.

Su hermano José Antonio seguía en Robledal, haciéndole de chofer a madre. Desde que le tenía a él, María Teresa disfrutaba de algo más de libertad. Aún así José Antonio se empeñaba en hacerse el encontradizo con la señorita Luisa cuando sabía perfectamente que salía de paseo siempre a la misma hora. Una de las tardes María Teresa le había seguido fuera de la casa, cuando madre echaba la siesta totalmente traspuesta en el diván del salón. José Antonio había esperado durante diez minutos fumando un cigarrillo junto a la esquina de la calle de la maestra y cuando la vio salir, su huso balanceándose a ras de suelo y la mirada al frente, le faltó tiempo para echar una carrera y cruzársela en el sentido contrario como quien no quería la cosa, casi chocándose, de tan ignorante de su presencia como era. María Teresa les siguió a una distancia muy poco prudencial mientras bajaban al río y rodeaban la linde del pueblo, tan cerca que podía escucharles, aunque la verdad era que su hermano hablaba muy alto. José Antonio habló de su oficina en la factoría, de la gente que tenía a su cargo, de lo bien que iba su coche y como para no, con lo caro que había sido. De lo atrasado que estaba el pueblo, de lo bien que iban las cosas en las ciudades de España, “vamos a ser una potencia mundial en nada, fíjese lo que le digo”. De lo refrescante que era volver al pueblo, por atrasado que estuviera, para descansar unos días al año. De lo imposible que parecía que Luisa llevase seis años allí. ¿Seis? Imposible. ¿Seis años? Tenía que estar equivocada. Seguro que había contado mal. No podía ser que en los últimos seis años no la hubiera visto ni una sola vez, en la calle o en la plaza o en la misa. La maestra debía haber estado fuera justo los días que José Antonio había vuelto, qué casualidad.

María Teresa casi había bufado. Cuando José Antonio venía de vacaciones lo normal era que durmiera hasta la hora de comer, se fuera con el coche a pasar la tarde a Zamora y volviera a tiempo para cenar. También era el único miembro de la familia, aparte de padre, que se podía permitir faltar a misa si no quería despertarse pronto el domingo. Madre suspiraba y le disculpaba porque el pobre trabajaba tanto, y además algunos hombres sabían cuidar de sus almas ellos solos muy bien, por supuesto su hijo entre ellos.

José Antonio también hablaba de sus amigos del internado, el que era consejero en el ayuntamiento de Palencia, los cinco doctores esparcidos por España, los dos empresarios, los tres abogados, el heredero metalúrgico y las puertas que estaban dispuestos a abrirle. Le explicó a la maestra las oportunidades que tenía su generación, más que ninguna generación anterior. Cualquier hombre que trabajase duro podía ser lo que quisiera, repitió varias veces. Y las mujeres podían ser maestras en escuelas para niñas o enfermeras mientras esperaban a casarse, o cualquier otro oficio mientras fuera respetable, ¿no era increíble? ¿No se sentía afortunada de vivir en la nueva España?

La señorita Luisa apenas decía nada. Tampoco es que tuviera muchos huecos en el torrente imparable de anécdotas de ingenieros y oficinistas. Ella hilaba su hebra y tiraba de su huso sin dejar de caminar y de vez en cuando le ofrecía a José Antonio una sonrisa de labios cerrados al final de una frase especialmente ocurrente, que parecía darle todavía más cuerda aunque ella nunca le mirase a los ojos. María Teresa nunca había oído a su hermano hablar tanto o tan seguido, parecía una gramola. Al menos en casa, José Antonio solía pasarse el día leyendo el periódico, como padre, u oyendo la radio. Respondía a las preguntas de madre, por supuesto, y le contaba cosas de su vida en Burgos, pero igual que su padre en la tertulia con el doctor y el coronel, en general José Antonio se reservaba para Dios sabía quién. Para la maestra, parecía ser.

Cuando llegaron al río y José Antonio trató de besar a la señorita Luisa, a María Teresa le costó reprimir una exclamación de trastorno. La salvó de la náusea que la señorita Luisa apartase la cara primorosamente en el último momento con la excusa de señalar una mata de acanto que había florecido temprano. A José Antonio no podía importarle menos la mata de acanto pero sonrió como un caballero y no volvió a intentarlo.

Después de eso María Teresa decidió que ya había tenido bastante y corrió de vuelta a casa, la incomodidad quemándole bajo los ojos y un dolor de cabeza tomando forma justo detrás, que creció y creció a lo largo de la tarde hasta que tuvo que irse a la cama sin cenar, sólo para volver a soñar que la muerte la perseguía y los árboles le ponían la zancadilla.


	12. Chapter 12

Robledal del Rey se estaba preparando para la llegada de alguien. Nadie sabía de quién exactamente, ni siquiera el alcalde, que era quien había recibido la llamada de teléfono en el único teléfono del pueblo, que estaba en la casa consistorial y se usaba más que nada para que el viento que entraba por la puerta no se llevase por delante los periódicos, por lo caro que había sido y lo difícil que era entender a quien fuera que llamaba entre tanto ruido.

Sólo sabían que venía alguien. Dependiendo de a quién se le preguntase, el misterioso “alguien” era un ministro, un conde, un actor de cine o un cantante de coplas. Los más soñadores se atrevían a aventurar que tal vez era una visita de Estado del Caudillo y su señora, porque todo el mundo sabía que a la hora de la verdad los campos de Castilla eran el corazón de España. Las dos semanas de conjeturas revelaron que la gente de Robledal, cuando quería, tenía una imaginación comparable a la de cualquier escritor patrio o extranjero. Tan pronto el visitante venía a entregar un premio como a leer el pregón. Se corrió la voz durante un par de días de que quien venía era el Dúo Dinámico, hasta que María Teresa le aguó la fiesta a Carmen anunciando que el Dúo Dinámico estaba en esos momentos de gira por América del Sur y por muy dinámicos que fueran no iban a llegar a tiempo de cantar el pregón en las fiestas de Robledal del Rey.

Después el pueblo decidió colectivamente que el visitante era importante, sí, pero que posiblemente no tenían ni idea de quién era. Era un punto de vista bastante sensato; en el pueblo no había cine ni televisión y la radio, quien la tenía, sólo se oía al volver del campo. Era imposible que fueran a traer a Juana Ginzo o a Don José Fernando Dicenta porque todo el mundo sabía que “Ama Rosa” sin duda se emitía en riguroso directo, algo grabado jamás habría podido alcanzar tal liricismo. Si acaso tal vez fuera la mujer que hacía de la hermana soltera de Antonio, y nadie quería eso, la verdad. Lo más probable es que fuera algún gran empresario de Zamora o Valladolid. Lo mismo tenía que ver con el hotel que seguían construyendo a todo trapo en el collado, según el pastor, al que le salieron a saludar un par de soldados cuando intentó acercarse a mirar qué era la pared monumental que se veía desde la majada. No se podía mirar, no se podía tocar. De todos modos quedaba demasiado lejos para dar un paseo; ya les llegaría algo del dinero si empezaban a acercarse turistas. Doña Saturnina ya estaba considerando arreglar el par de habitaciones que no usaba y hacerle una competencia sana, que seguro que por muy hotelazo que fuera no servían unas alubias la mitad de buenas.

De todos modos y fuera quien fuera, el alcalde Romero estaba decidido a no dejar que el invitado ilustre se volviera a su casa con la impresión de que había visitado algún pueblucho perdido. Por supuesto, se quedaría a pasar la noche en la casa de los Romero. No había ninguna otra opción, en realidad; no iban a pedirle a alguien importante que compartiera habitación con un jornalero y su familia, prácticamente con los cerdos. La habitación de Fidel fue barrida, limpiada, desapolillada y ventilada. La señora Romero sacó sábanas sin estrenar para poner en la cama, le puso a los cojines las fundas más bonitas que había bordado la madre de Carmen y limpió personalmente el cabecero de nogal porque una no se podía fiar de Rosaura para las cosas delicadas, con las manos de carretero que tenía la muchacha.

La limpieza se extendió a la plaza y a las calles adyacentes. Cuando montaran en la vega el escenario para la banda que venía de Fresno todos los años más valía que los mozos recogieran hasta la última astilla, afirmó el alcalde Romero con el bigote temblándole de tenacidad, que siempre lo dejaban todo hecho un desastre. Les pagaban demasiado bien, afirmó, y se habían acomodado. El coronel Suárez sacudió la cabeza y sugirió que ese año sólo les pagasen el jornal de un día, y si se tardaba tres en construirlo era su problema. Eso les enseñaría. El doctor estuvo completamente de acuerdo.

–Una vez esté el escenario ya montado, por supuesto, a ver si por despecho no lo van a terminar.

Asintieron los tres, totalmente en sintonía.

Como era un esfuerzo comunal todo el mundo tenía que aportar un poco, sin excusas y sin hacer el vago. A la señora Romero se le metió en la cabeza una idea que había leído en una revista sobre cómo hacer guirnaldas de colores con forma de paloma a partir de vestidos viejos, sin importarle que en el pueblo en general los vestidos no fueran muy coloridos, ni que solían usarse hasta que se les iba hasta la vida. Tuvo que sentarse y dejar que Rosaura la abanicase durante diez minutos cuando abrió el saco de tela que la mucama había ido recolectando y suplicando de puerta en puerta. Estaba lleno de trapajos que no servían ni para limpiar la cocina. Así no era de extrañar que la gente de Robledal no tuviera dónde caerse muerta.

Al final la guirnalda tuvo que hacerse con papel cuché de las revistas de María Teresa, que tuvo un berrinche que le duró tres días mientras veía recortes de sus Guendalindas flotando por todo el pueblo, y un par de veces, podría haber jurado, a Carolina Jiménez leyendo un folletín que parecía haberse salvado milagrosamente de las tijeras para acabar en sus garras. Después de que las niñas del pueblo se pasasen una mañana pintando sobre las caras de Rocío Dúrcal y Nino Bravo con las ceras de la señorita Luisa, de lejos parecía que fuera cartulina de colores. Colgaron las guirnaldas más resultonas de un lado a otro de la plaza y el resto en las calles que bajaban a la vega, por si acaso alguien se perdía por el camino.

El ilustre invitado resultó ser un consejero del subsecretario de Obras Públicas al que José Antonio tuvo que ir a recoger en coche a Zamora porque según explicó su señorita secretaria la gente podía coger cualquier cosa en los autobuses o los taxis de los pueblos pequeños. Llegó justo antes de la hora de comer, el día del pregón, mientras María Teresa volvía de casa de la maestra dándole patadas a la cartera y con la cabeza llena de fechas y nombres de la guerra de Independencia contra los franceses.

El señor consejero tenía un bigotillo ridículo que le quedaba pequeño y no terminaba de acostumbrarse al traje, a juzgar por lo mucho que se removía dentro de él, como si en vez de un hombre adulto fueran dos niños vestidos de gabardina, uno sobre los hombros del otro. Cuando llegó a la casa de los Romero dudó en darle la chaqueta a Rosaura e incluso mientras el alcalde le presentaba a su esposa y a su hija, el consejero trató de ver qué pasaba con su chaqueta, no fueran a robarle los cigarrillos.

La señora Romero le condujo a la salita y antes de sentarse el consejero sacudió un polvo por completo inexistente del asiento del diván. En esa habitación no se había permitido la entrada de una sola mota desde que comenzaron los preparativos de las fiestas. A la señora Romero le costó tragarse la indignación.

–¿Té o café, señor Riva?

–Riva del Moral, si no le importa.

–Sí, claro, disculpe. Señor Riva del Moral, ¿qué puedo ofrecerle?

–Nada, no quiero nada, tengo el estómago delicado y no quiero arriesgarme…

–¿Cómo que arriesgarse?

–Lo que el señor Riva del Moral quiere decir, querida, es que a veces hay que tener cuidado con la comida en sitios nuevos.

El señor Riva del Moral asintió mirando al suelo.

–En los pueblos simplemente no se goza de la misma educación y las mismas precauciones a la hora de tratar con alimentos. Es mejor no arriesgarse –repitió. La señora Romero tragó saliva y le dio un largo trago a su taza de café.

–No se preocupe, señor consejero, que aquí vamos a cuidar bien de usted. –El alcalde le dio un par de golpes en la espalda y el consejero Riva del Moral se puso todavía más tieso–. En cuanto lleve aquí un par de días verá cómo se le fortalece la barriga. Le gustará Robledal, se lo aseguro. Incluso siendo de ciudad.

–Es muy… pintoresco. Sin duda –afirmó el consejero.

–Mi hijo José Antonio también vive en la ciudad, ¿sabe usted?

–¿Ah sí? Qué interesante. ¿En qué zona? Muy interesante –murmuró el consejero, aunque todo su interés estaba en mirarse la punta de los zapatos.

–En Burgos.

–¿En Burg…? Pensé que había dicho que vivía en la ciudad… que vivía en Madrid, vaya.

–Sí, en la ciudad, en efecto. En Burgos –repitió el alcalde Romero, a estas alturas un poco confuso respecto a su invitado–. ¿No han hablado en el viaje desde Zamora?

José Antonio brillaba por su ausencia. En el momento en que había parado el tiburón frente a la casa y dejado que Rosaura lidiara con la maleta del señor Riva del Moral, dio su trabajo por terminado y se fue a la cocina a servirse unas lonchas de chorizo, antes de que el subsecretario decidiera que la comida del pueblo no estaba tan mala.

Esa tarde le contó a la señorita Luisa, tan sorprendido que todavía le costaba creerlo, que a pesar de haber desplegado todas sus dotes sociales el señor consejero ni siquiera le había invitado a visitar el ministerio o Madrid, y eso que le había ido a buscar a Zamora como si fuera un chófer, hora y media para ir y hora y media para volver cuando podía haberse quedado tan ricamente en casa. Se lo contó confuso e indignado porque jamás le había fallado el don de gentes hasta entonces, y su padre había contado con que aprovechando que el consejero se codeaba con subsecretarios y viceministros José Antonio pusiera una pica en el ministerio de obras públicas, pero después de hablar con la maestra se tragó el orgullo y volvió a ponerse su mejor cara, convencido de que la incomodidad pasada en el tiburón había sido sólo un bache. Igual el señor Riva del Moral estaba cansado después del viaje o le mareaba andar en automóvil. Tal vez le intimidaba dar un pregón, posiblemente no fuera algo que le pidieran a todas horas. Sí, seguro que era algo así. Si algo se le daba bien a José Antonio era arrimarse a la gente adecuada. Un consejero de Obras Públicas sonaba muy adecuado; por tanto, no pensaba rendirse.

–Es muy fácil hablar con usted, Luisa –ofreció al dejarla a la puerta de su casa–. No es usted como las demás mujeres que conozco. Con usted se puede hablar.

La señorita Luisa añadió seis palabras a las siete con las que había participado en la conversación hasta ese momento, sumando trece en total en la hora que José Antonio había pasado siguiéndola por el pueblo.

–Es usted muy amable, José Antonio. –Había dejado de hilar un par de casas antes y al llegar a su puerta se metió el uso en el bolsillo del mandil. La sombra de doña Eulalia, en la cabaña de enfrente, se apartó de la ventana de improviso cuando miró hacia ella.

Por supuesto que el pueblo estaba hablando. Estaban llevando a la señora Romero por la calle de la amargura, también. Todos los “Ay, hijo mío, ¿una maestra? Con lo que tú vales…” y “Tú eres demasiado bueno y no lo ves pero hay que tener cuidado con estas que parecen mosquitas muertas” y “Si ni siquiera es bonita, y ya ha estado casada” que escuchaba a diario, salpicados de suspiros, sólo estaban consiguiendo que José Antonio dejase de molestarse por hacerse el encontradizo. Había pasado a esperar a Luisa a la puerta de su casa todas las tardes a las cuatro. Si Robledal del Rey iba a decir lo que quisiera qué más daba.

–La vendré a buscar a las seis para ir a la verbena –anunció José Antonio. La señorita Luisa abrió la boca a punto de decir algo pero José Antonio todavía no había terminado–. Póngase usted guapa.

Luisa no llegó a decir lo que fuera que tenía en mente. Empujó la puerta de su cabaña lo justo para poder escurrirse dentro y la cerró tan rápido como fue posible sin llegar a ser maleducada. Por fin a solas descubrió que durante todo ese rato había aferrado el huso con tal fuerza, con la mano dentro del bolsillo, que tenía la palma de la mano cruzada por las huellas de la hebra.


	13. Chapter 13

No sólo la gente de Robledal acudía a las fiestas de Robledal, por supuesto. No hacía falta que se celebrase la patrona de un pueblo grande ni que fueran a traer cine o a un grupo conocido para que los mozos de los municipios cercanos escucharan la llamada de la música y el baile. Igual que la gente de Robledal peregrinaba a la verbena de Alcantarilla o de Valporquera, otros hacían la peregrinación en sentido contrario. A medida que pasaba la tarde no era extraño encontrarse en la plaza a grupos de gente que había salido de su pueblo poco después de que saliera el sol para caminar cuatro horas hasta Robledal, y que desandaría el camino de madrugada, con los pies doloridos de bailar y el vino tinto haciéndoles cosquillas en los ojos. Niños de toda la comarca habían sido engendrados en esas madrugadas de retorno, en las cañadas y en los caminos, niños de abril y mayo que siempre llevaban el verano en la sangre.

La banda llegó de los primeros, aunque a ellos les hicieron el favor de traerles en camioneta desde Fresno de Sayago, que para eso era un bolo pagado y además los instrumentos pesaban demasiado para andar acarreándolos de un lado a otro a las tantas de la mañana. También llegó una camioneta de churros, inasequible al desaliento y a los baches, además de la del pan reconvertida a medias en tienda de curiosidades con una mezcla desordenada de rosquillas de anís, matasuegras, bollos borrachos y bengalas. Daba igual que todavía quedaran horas hasta que empezase la fiesta en la vega, porque primero, por supuesto, tenían que esperar a la procesión del patrón y a la misa de día de fiesta, y el padre Tomás tendía a extenderse en las fiestas porque sabía que eran los días del año en los que más audiencia tenía.

Para las cuatro de la tarde, que era la hora a la que salía la procesión del patrón de la iglesia, la plaza era ya un hervidero de actividad bajo un sol de justicia. Incluso la maestra había decidido asistir, aún vestida de luto con su vestido de diario incluso en verano pero con una flor en el pelo, un exceso que nadie había presenciado en los seis años que llevaba allí. Sin el huso en la mano ni su cuaderno de pinturas se la veía incompleta, los dedos delgados y largos aburridos sobre su estómago, mientras esperaba a los pies de las escaleras de la iglesia y respondía a los saludos de sus alumnos.

Por importancia, los Romero y el señor Riva del Moral fueron los últimos en llegar, los Romero vestidos con sus mejores galas y el consejero en su traje mal ajustado, con cara de aburrimiento. Ascendieron por los escalones de la entrada hasta quedarse a la puerta misma. Por el camino José Antonio reparó enseguida en que la señorita Luisa se había arreglado y asumió que era para él. Se le puso una sonrisa satisfecha en la cara que no titubeó ni siquiera cuando su madre le chistó que prestase atención al padre Tomás. El padre Tomás salió de la iglesia con dos monaguillos y las hermanas del convento detrás, y la Santa a hombros de la quinta de mozos.

–Podías haberte ofrecido –murmuró entre dientes la señora Romero a su hijo mayor.

–¿A qué, madre? –preguntó José Antonio por inercia. Estaba tratando de que Luisa le mirase, sin éxito. Escuchaba al cura con la vista baja, rodeada por visitantes y parroquianos, y a ratos lo único que podía distinguir José Antonio era la flor morada que llevaba en el pelo.

–A llevar a la virgen, ya que estás aquí.

–Ya la llevé con mi quinta, madre, ¿para qué voy a hacerlo otra vez?

–Pues porque es un honor, hijo, y a mí y a tu padre nos hubiera hecho ilusión. Así igual te centrabas un poco con la ayuda de Nuestra Señora.

Antes de que José Antonio pudiera replicar que allí nadie necesitaba centrarse porque ya estaban todos muy centrados, muchas gracias, el señor Riva del Moral bostezó contra el cuello de su camisa sin ni siquiera hacer el amago de taparse la boca y la señora Romero intercambió una mirada escandalizada con la esposa del doctor, que también estaba en el lugar de honor en las escaleras de la iglesia pero enfrente del grupo de los Romero. Si el consejero era un ejemplo de los modales en Madrid, desde luego la Señora aún tenía muchas malas costumbres que extirpar de las mujeres de la capital. No era de extrañar, después de todo había sido un hervidero de herejes, rojos y gente de mal vivir hasta casi el último momento. A todo esto, reparó la señora Romero, no sabía si el señor Riva del Moral estaba casado, o si su falta de decoro ante la imagen de Nuestra Señora de la Natividad en un momento solemne se debía a una mala educación en casa.

Levantó la nariz y miró de reojo a su marido, pero el alcalde estaba inspeccionando un hilillo que se había liberado del ojal en la manga de la chaqueta y en general le prestaba poca atención a cosas como las faltas de educación del consejero. La señora Romero apretó los labios. La fiesta de la patrona se celebraba una vez al año y Rosaura no era capaz de comprobar que un simple ojal en el traje de los domingos del alcalde estuviera en estado decente. No sabía qué iba a hacer con esa chica, cada vez era más inútil. El coronel Suárez no tenía criada y aún así tenía un aspecto respetable y decoroso con su uniforme de la guardia civil recién planchado, incluso a pesar de la falta de medallas. Si los Suárez podían hacerse cargo de su casa y aún así presentarse en la romería como Dios mandaba, la señora Romero no sabía muy bien por qué se molestaba en pagar a Rosaura. A la larga estaba viviendo y comiendo gratis por menear el plumero de vez en cuando y trastear con las ollas. Cualquiera podía hacer eso y sin cobrar. Y encima esa misma mañana había tenido el descaro de pedirle permiso para asistir a la verbena, como si no supiera que a la señora Romero le daba jaqueca la tensión del día y necesitaba ayuda en casa.

La procesión llevaba años siguiendo la misma disposición. El padre Tomás y el padre Gervasio a la cabeza, los mozos llevando a la Santa después, la madre Piedad con sus hermanas siguiendo a los mozos y después el resto de Robledal del Rey y aledaños. Por supuesto, aunque no era nada oficial, todo el mundo aceptaba que la familia del alcalde fuera a la cabeza de la comitiva laica, y tras ellos más o menos un orden de respetabilidad. José Antonio no dejaba de relajar el paso, tratando de caer a la altura de la maestra, que iba por detrás del doctor, los cabos del cuartel, el coronel Suárez y su familia, los dueños de los negocios de la zona y un par de granjeros. Cada vez, su madre le cogía del codo con la excusa de que el calor la estaba haciendo sentir un poco débil.

También llevaba años siguiendo la misma ruta: cruzaba la plaza y bajaba por la avenida de la Santa Cruz hasta el abrevadero, donde tomaba la calle de Carretas y volvía a subir siguiendo los restos de la antigua muralla hasta las puertas del cementerio, donde rezaban diez avemarías. Era un camino familiar, un paso mesurado siguiendo la talla de madera.

Ese año un olor repugnante acompañó la llegada al cementerio. La cabeza de la procesión, formada de gente de bien y con educación, intentó ignorarlo, pero cuando alcanzó al resto se escucharon exclamaciones que no tenían lugar delante de Nuestra Señora. Aún así prosiguieron, algunos incluso tapándose la nariz y tosiendo, mientras el hedor se les metía en los pulmones. Doblaron la esquina y media docena de buitres alzaron el vuelo al otro lado del cementerio. La procesión se detuvo sin saber muy bien qué hacer; todos sabían lo que esperar de aquel olor y la presencia de buitres. Carlos Mirones fue el primero en salir corriendo de la columna para rodear el camposanto y asomarse al despeñadero en miniatura que había al otro lado.

–¡Es una cabra! –volvió gritando.

–¿Una cabra?

–¿La cabra de quién?

–¿Han sido los lobos, niño?

–Es una cabra negra. Yo creo que se ha caído –afirmó Carlos llegando a la altura del padre Tomás y la madre Piedad. Como recompensa a su conjetura recibió una colleja del mozo más cercano que hizo que la imagen de la virgen casi se fuera al suelo.

–Cómo se va a caer una cabra de esa mierda de altura.

Un coro de exclamaciones de horror de entre las señoras de bien de Robledal acogió el comentario.

–¡Por amor de Dios, que estamos en presencia de la Santa Virgen! –tronó el padre Tomás.

–Pero es verdad, ¿cómo se va a caer una cabra de ahí y matarse? –se escuchó una voz algo más al fondo en la comitiva.

–¿Podemos rezar y marcharnos rápido y ocuparnos de la cabra más adelante? –sugirió otra voz anónima. La señora Romero parecía al borde de la lipotimia, ahora de verdad, entre el olor y el comportamiento cavernícola de sus paisanos. El padre Tomás tenía la cara de un color casi verde, a juego con la casulla.

–Trasladaremos el responso del cementerio a la iglesia, entonces. Continuemos.

Casi no hubo quejas y la ruta de vuelta fue la más rápida en la historia de la romería de la patrona, con todo el mundo intentando poner tierra de por medio entre ellos y la cabra, que olía especialmente mal incluso para un animal muerto. La solemnidad del momento se había roto por completo y lo que solía ser una marcha respetuosa y en silencio por las calles del pueblo estaba ahora puntuada por comentarios sobre de qué maneras podía morir una cabra y cuántos de los paisanos se habían roto algo cayendo por ese mismo terraplén.

Cuando llegaron a la plaza el padre Tomás terminó el primero de los sermones de esa tarde, por tradición el más corto porque al sol zamorano de julio nadie podía aguantar demasiado tiempo con toda la regalía episcopal encima, y volvió al frescor del interior de la iglesia. Le siguieron los próceres de Robledal del Rey y después el pueblo llano, que se tuvo que quedar en parte sudando a las puertas y diseccionando el caso de la cabra muerta porque la nave no daba para más. Con tanta gente respirando y pasando calor dentro, el frescor desapareció en cuestión de minutos. La misa duró hora y media y al terminar incluso la señora Romero estaba pasándose el dedo por el cuello del vestido, tratando de despegárselo de la piel. Hasta el velo parecía pesar tres kilos y eso que era el más fino que tenía, el que le habían regalado sus padres al casarse, no exactamente encaje de Bruselas pero tan buena imitación que nadie en Robledal del Rey había adivinado todavía que estaba hecho en La Candelaria. Después de todo nadie en Robledal del Rey había visto nunca encaje de Bruselas. La señora Romero tuvo que esforzarse para no secarse la cara con él. Hasta María Teresa tenía una pequeña mancha de sudor en los sobacos de su vestido; se dio cuenta cuando fue delante suyo a tomar la Eucaristía. Esperaba ser la única que había reparado en ello.

El “Ite, missa est” fue un pistoletazo de salida. La señora Romero habría podido jurar que la iglesia empezó a vaciarse incluso antes de que el padre Tomás abandonase el altar. Para cuando los Romero y el consejero Riva del Moral llegaron a la vega la banda ya estaba tocando con la excusa de ensayar y varios de los romeros más impacientes estaban empezando a bailar junto al escenario. Mientras sus padres se detenían para refrescarse en la mesa que el dueño del bar siempre ponía para las fiestas María Teresa vio la oportunidad de perderse entre el gentío; escuchó la voz de madre llamándola durante unos segundos pero por una vez no podía seguirla. Tenía que hacerse cargo del señor de Madrid y subir al escenario. Escuchó a José Antonio diciendo “Déjela ir, madre, que se divierta un poco”. Era tradición que subiera la familia del alcalde, pero nadie iba a echarla de menos.

Encontró a Carmen y a Dolores junto al puesto de manzanas con caramelo, discutiendo si gastarse los cuatro reales que habían reunido entre las dos en una de las manzanas o en una ristra de rosquillas. María Teresa las cogió del brazo y las arrastró detrás del camión de los churros.

No sabía muy bien cómo empezar la conversación. Hacía dos semanas que había terminado la escuela y parecían que eran cinco años.

–Qué desagradable lo de la cabra, ¿no? –murmuró aceleradamente al final–. ¿Vosotros habéis llegado a verla?

Dolores negó con la cabeza y Carmen añadió:

–Saúl sí y dice que los buitres le habían comido solo los ojos. Y que luego volvieron pero sólo se quedaron mirándola.

–¿Por qué iba a hacer eso un buitre? Suena estúpido –respondió María Teresa con un atisbo de la impaciencia habitual. Era una sensación familiar y segura. Se aferró a ella–. Saúl miente más que habla.

–No, es verdad, nosotras íbamos al final y vimos cómo volvían los cuervos.

–Claro que volvieron, pero a comérsela, no a montarle guardia –aseguró María Teresa con algo más de fuerza de la que era necesaria. Dolores y Carmen se encogieron de brazos–. ¿Entonces no la habéis visto?

Carmen bufó.

–Ya te hemos dicho que no, parece que estés sorda.

Se hizo un silencio frágil, tembloroso, en el que ninguna de las tres supo muy bien qué hacer. Ni Carmen ni Dolores se habían atrevido nunca a contestarle así. A María Teresa no le gustó el cambio. Hacía dos semanas que habían acabado las clases y ya estaba perdiendo poder sobre sus amigas.

–Bueno, yo sólo digo que estaba justo al lado de la piedra donde hicimos el conjuro –y de alguna manera consiguió que su miedo sonase casi a fanfarronería, a estar orgullosa de ello–. ¿Saúl no dijo nada de si había visto un símbolo en la piedra?

A Carmen y Dolores se les había metido un miedo nuevo en los ojos que no tenía nada que ver con el habitual.

–¿Crees que has sido tú?

–¡Claro que no! Pero…

Un coro de “sssshhhhh” y “atención, atención” ahogó lo que fuera que quería decir y Carmen y Dolores vieron la oportunidad de desaparecer. María Teresa salió de detrás del camión de churros y vio que sus padres habían subido al escenario junto a su hermano José Antonio y el señor del bigote ridículo. Ahora que había perdido la oportunidad de hablar con sus amigas no tenía mucho interés en el resto de la verbena. En realidad tampoco tenía muy claro qué quería decirles. Igual sólo quería que asegurasen que la cabra muerta no tenía nada que ver con el conjuro. Quizá entonces pudiera extender su inocencia a Juan Borrego.

–¿María Teresa? ¿Qué haces aquí, que no estás en el escenario? –La señorita Luisa se deslizó entre los espectadores hasta llegar a su altura. La flor morada que llevaba en el pelo no se había marchitado ni una pizca bajo el sol abrasador. La maestra apenas tenía coloretes.

–No me apetecía –murmuró María Teresa.

–No he entendido nada de lo que has dicho. ¿Puedes repetirlo otra vez? Y esta vez sin farfullar, por favor.

–No me apetecía, señorita Luisa – repitió María Teresa.

–Ah bueno. Si no te apetecía… –y lo dijo de aquel modo suyo en el que era difícil saber si estaba siendo sarcástica o sincera. En el escenario, padre acababa de presentar al señor consejero. La atención de la señorita Luisa se volvió por completo hacia él–. Escuchemos qué tiene que decir, ¿de acuerdo? Sin distracciones.

El señor Riva del Moral se removió, un paso adelante, otro atrás, otro adelante, y paseó la vista por sus espectadores. Fuera lo que fuera lo que andaba buscando no debió encontrarlo. Tenía una postura tensa, de alumno a punto de recibir un golpe de bastón en las pantorrillas. Se sacó unas hojas arrugadas del bolsillo interior de la chaqueta, escritas en el mismo papel que los cuadernos de ortografía que la señorita Luisa repartía al comienzo de cada curso.

–Estimados vecinos de Robledal del Rey, Fresno de Sayago, Argumilla, Soto de Siero, Valporquera, Camino del Rey y Barriedos de Mazos… –leyó con dificultad. Algunos de los mozos acompañaron cada nombre de vítores o abucheos, dependiendo de su preferencia. El señor consejero hizo caso omiso–. Es mi orgullo estar ante ustedes en estas circunstancias, confiado y dichoso en que con el esfuerzo de todos llevaremos a España y a sus campos al puesto de vanguardia que le corresponde en la historia. A esos efectos, su excelencia el Caudillo me ha confiado la misión de transmitirles a ustedes sus mejores agradecimientos y deseos de bienaventuranza por el sacrificio que han de hacer por España…

La mayoría de los espectadores no oyó mucho más después de la palabra “Caudillo”, cuando varios de los asistentes prorrumpieron en aplausos y gritos. La señorita Luisa paseó la vista por los que más fuerte aplaudían y el señor Riva del Moral tuvo que parar de hablar, hasta que por fin se les acabó la cuerda.

–Como iba diciendo, felicitaciones por su papel indispensable en este paso adelante en el progreso de nuestro gran país. Sin duda se recordará a los vecinos de… de los pueblos mencionados como artífices de la riqueza venidera en estos parajes. Descansa sobre los hombros de ustedes la responsabilidad y el sacrificio último, en pos del bien mayor, por la gloria de España.

Era el pregón más raro que habían escuchado nunca y una vez pasada la emoción inicial por el mensaje de segunda mano del Caudillo, cuanto más hablaba el consejero menos idea tenían los espectadores sobre qué estaba pasando.

–La presa de Robledal será una maravilla de la ingeniería y una prueba más del buen hacer del pueblo español. Su construcción proveerá de agua a la región de Zamora, ese bien preciado y a veces escaso que permite a nuestros campos dar lo mejor de sí, igual que a sus vecinos. Con el señor ingeniero don Javier Gómez-Bueno Ortega a la cabeza de la obra, se han calculado cuatro años a partir de la fecha actual antes de que la presa inicie sus operaciones. El futuro embalse de Cerro Castillo tendrá una capacidad de más de quinientos hectómetros cúbicos y surtirá futuros cultivos en la zona de Villaseca de Tormes y Guijuelo de Tormes, Zamora.

Para entonces los susurros habían dejado de ser susurros y empezaba a correr una descarga eléctrica entre los asistentes, que no entendían del todo bien lo que el consejero farfullaba cada vez más bajo. La señora Romero miró a su marido sin saber qué hacer, atrapados como estaban en el estrado mientras el señor Riva del Moral seguía con un dedo la línea en su discurso mecanografiado. El alcalde tenía la boca abierta y le temblaba el bigote.

–¿Ceferino? –susurró con urgencia–. ¿Ceferino, qué es esto? ¿Tú sabías algo? ¿Qué está diciendo? ¿Ceferino?

–Para que las operaciones se desarrollen con normalidad se requerirá por tanto que los siguientes asentamientos sean desocupados de personas, enseres y ganado antes de la fecha que se comunicará por escrito a las autoridades pertinentes: Robledal del Rey, Fresno de Sayago, Argumilla, Soto de Siero, Valporquera, Camino del Rey y Barriedos de Mazos. Así lo confirman su excelencia el Caudillo y el ilustrísimo ministro de Obras Públicas Jorge Vigón Suerodiaz, en Madrid, en el año de 1960. ¡Viva España! –exclamó el señor consejero con algo más de ímpetu ahora que por fin había terminado su lectura, aunque no recibió muchas respuestas. Todo lo más media docena de mozos en las últimas filas que no habían llegado a oír la mayoría del resto del pregón, y que respondieron con “¡Y viva Robledal y Zamora!” entre una inquietud creciente que empezaba a despertar en las primeras filas.

El señor consejero se dio la vuelta ignorando las preguntas que había comenzado a gritarle su público y se plantó en dos pasos junto a la familia Romero, que todavía estaba paralizada a un lado del escenario. Se guardó el discurso en el bolsillo interior y se dirigió exclusivamente a José Antonio, como si el alcalde ya hubiera cumplido con su utilidad.

–Si no le importa, me gustaría llegar a Zamora a tiempo para coger el tren nocturno de vuelta a Madrid.

María Teresa notó un escalofrío subirle por el cuello de la camisa al ver la cara de madre y José Antonio hablando con el señor consejero. No había entendido gran cosa del pregón, pero a su lado la gente se estaba volviendo loca. Muchos le gritaban al señor consejero, sobre todo cuando bajó las escaleras con José Antonio y ambos echaron a andar camino del pueblo a paso rápido, José Antonio mirando a su espalda varias veces. Dos guardias civiles de uniforme que no había visto hasta entonces empujaron de vuelta a las tres o cuatro personas que trataron de seguirles y los gritos empezaron a dirigirse a padre. Unas cuantas de las mujeres estaban llorando, e incluso algunos de los hombres. A su lado la señorita Luisa se había tapado la cara con ambos manos, María Teresa no sabía cuándo, y respiraba muy rápido contra los dedos cerrados. María Teresa dio un par de pasos atrás y la cogió del codo.

–Señorita Luisa, ¿qué está pasando? ¿Qué ha dicho el consejero? Señorita… no entiendo nada.

Luisa tomó aire profundamente y se quitó las manos de la cara. Para alivio de María Teresa no estaba llorando; la idea de la maestra llorando le ponía los pelos de punta. Sólo verla reaccionar de forma tan excesiva estaba haciendo que el corazón le golpease el pecho. Si la señorita Luisa que estaba hecha de hielo parecía a punto de llorar es que era algo muy malo.

–Es el pueblo, María Teresa –respondió la señorita Luisa. Le temblaba la voz muy fuerte y puso su mano helada sobre la de María Teresa, que aún se aferraba a su codo–. Robledal está muerto.

“Robledal está muerto”. La señora Romero obligó a la banda de Fresno a subir al escenario y empezar a tocar, aunque nadie bailase. Sólo los romeros más acérrimos o los mozos más inconscientes se empeñaron en celebrar la romería a pesar de las noticias; tal vez habían entendido mal al señor de Madrid. En cualquier caso mañana era otro día y esa noche era la noche que muchos llevaban esperando todo el año.

–Ve con tus padres, María Teresa. Vete, anda, corre –la empujó la señorita Luisa, igual que había hecho la noche que Juan Borrego murió, con un toque delicado pero inamovible. Madre recorría la multitud con la vista mientras más y más personas se volvían hacia ella. La maestra alzó la mano para que las vieran y volvió a empujar a María Teresa, que de repente deseó haberse quedado escondida tras el camión de churros, con Carmen y Dolores.

Los Romero volvieron a su casa prácticamente a la carrera, escoltados por el coronel Suárez, su mujer, sus cuatro hijos y tres agentes uniformados, aunque a la hora de la verdad la señora de Suárez se estaba comportando tan excesivamente como el grupo que habían dejado en la vega.

–¿Pero cómo puede ser que no lo supieran ustedes? ¿Que no lo supiera el alcalde? –preguntó una y otra vez en los interminables diez minutos de vuelta al pueblo–. Me resulta imposible de creer, imposible del todo, que esto sea una sorpresa. ¡Un hotel, decía! ¡Y nos estaban tapando el collado y nos quería convencer de que iban a construir un hotel! ¿Qué vamos a hacer? ¿Qué va a hacer, señor Romero?

El señor Romero no había dicho una sola palabra desde el pregón y se limitó a caminar en línea recta con la vista al frente, su casa y la bendición de una puerta cerrada, una botella de brandy y un poco de silencio como único objetivo. Al final la señora Romero se vio en la obligación de defender el honor de su familia.

–¡Cómo se atreve! ¡Estamos tan sorprendidos como usted! Y por supuesto que haremos todo lo que podamos…

–¿Todo lo que puedan? Si es verdad que no sabían nada ya me dirán qué van a poder hacer, está claro que para Madrid no somos nadie, no son nadie ustedes para todos los aires que se dan. Hemos sido los últimos en enterarse, en Zamora se deben estar riendo a carcajadas… –La señora de Suárez respiró hondo antes de añadir–: ¡Al menos Ordóñez estaba al tanto de las cosas! ¡Esto nunca habría pasado con él!

La señora de Romero emitió un chillido ahogado y el coronel Suárez sacudió a su mujer del brazo, deteniendo su avance con tanta fuerza que casi la levantó del suelo.

–Cállate la boca, Leonor, cállate esa boca que te pierdes –rugió con la mano levantada. Los Romero no dejaron de caminar, María Teresa casi a rastras de la mano de su madre y teniendo que correr para seguir el ritmo endiablado. Pudo escuchar a los Suárez discutiendo y el llanto de la señora mucho después de doblar la esquina de la plaza.

Padre y madre se abalanzaron sobre la puerta de la casa grande como si les persiguiera una manada de lobos, cuando en realidad las calles del pueblo estaban más desiertas que nunca. María Teresa se apoyó contra la pared de piedra de la casa y miró a su alrededor, contagiada por el miedo. Ni siquiera era de noche aún, el cielo estaba veteado de rosa y lila y una bandada de cigüeñas se acercó al campanario de la iglesia pero María Teresa no llegó a ver si tomaban posesión del nido o estaban sólo de visita, porque en cuanto la puerta se abrió madre la empujó dentro con tanta fuerza que terminó tropezando en el zaguán y cayendo sobre sus rodillas.

–Ceferino, qué vamos a hacer. Qué vamos a hacer, qué vamos a hacer –repitió como una letanía, sin esperar respuesta. Mejor, porque padre cerró la puerta de la calle, se deshizo de su chaqueta de los domingos y su sombrero, sacó un puro de la caja del aparador y se encerró en la biblioteca. Madre se frotó las manos, aún con el velo puesto y hablando para sí misma–. Ay, las tierras. Las tierras y las acciones. Hay que hablar con Zamora, tenemos que venderlas antes de que se corra la voz. Hay que llamar al abogado… ¿será muy tarde? Las siete y media. ¿Tenemos su número de casa? ¡Rosaura! ¡Rosaura!

Rosaura llevaba allí desde el momento en que había escuchado la puerta, aunque madre ni la había visto del disgusto que tenía.

–Qué se le ofrece, señora.

–¡El cuadernín de los teléfonos! ¡Rápido! ¡Y las llaves de la casa consistorial! Pero chiquilla, venga, ¿qué haces ahí todavía parada? –increpó. Empezó a quitarse las horquillas que sujetaban el velo a tirones. A María Teresa le pareció oír cómo se rasgaba el encaje.

–Madre…

–Ahora no, María Teresa, ahora no. ¡Rosaura! ¡El listín!

–Madre, ¿igual el señor que decía la señora Suárez nos puede ayudar? ¿El tal Ordóñez? –ofreció María Teresa desesperada, aunque dudaba que madre fuera a oírla en ese estado.

Madre la oyó perfectamente. Tanto que la levantó del suelo por el brazo y le cruzó la cara de una bofetada.

–Nunca, nunca vuelvas a mencionar ese nombre en esta casa. Que no te oiga yo y sobre todo que no te oiga tu padre. ¡Rosaura!

Rosaura llegó con el cuadernito negro donde su madre apuntaba las direcciones y números de teléfonos de los conocidos y el pesado aro de metal que custodiaba las llaves de la casa consistorial, la iglesia y la casa de los Romero, todo en uno. Madre ni siquiera le dio tiempo a que se cambiase las zapatillas de estar por casa por unos zapatos. La empujó a la calle y salió tras ella, dejando a María Teresa prácticamente sola en la casa por primera vez en su vida.

–No le abras la puerta a nadie que no sea yo. A nadie, María Teresa, ¿me oyes? –fue lo último que dijo madre antes de dejarla encerrada dentro.


	14. Chapter 14

María Teresa se quedó dormida en la butaca de la salita aunque intentó desesperadamente no hacerlo. Pero la salita estaba fresca y a oscuras después de todo el día sudando, la carrera hasta casa le pesaba en los huesos, y los cojines la acogieron como un abrazo, disipando el escozor de la bofetada que le había dado madre.

Sospechaba que el sueño era siempre el mismo pero sólo veía una parte cada vez, una pieza de un rompecabezas que sólo traía más pesadillas borrosas. Siempre hacía frío; eso era lo único que no cambiaba. Hacía tanto frío que podía ver su aliento mientras corría, aunque todo lo demás fuera sólo la sombra de lo que era. Hacía tanto frío que resbalaba sin cesar en el suelo helado. A veces caía y caía durante años mientras a su alrededor el mundo se doblaba sobre sí mismo. A veces caía contra el suelo y notaba todos sus huesos haciéndose añicos a la vez.

Esta vez encontró un agujero en el suelo en el que esconderse. Era pequeño y olía mal y notaba las zarzas cerrándose a su alrededor, señalando su escondite. La cosa que la perseguía estaba allí. Hacía ruido y se reía sin parar. Para esa cosa era sólo un juego; María Teresa sabía que estaba muerta desde el principio, desde el momento en que intentaba huir o incluso antes, si es que había un antes. Nunca sabía por qué la perseguía. El monstruo siempre podía oler su miedo en el bosque, daba varias vueltas alrededor de su escondite aún sabiendo perfectamente dónde estaba, sólo para hacerle creer que había esperanza y esa noche no la sacaría a rastras del agujero. Se reía en dos frecuencias distintas y al despertar María Teresa no podía explicar por qué sus carcajadas le resultaban tan familiares.

A veces había alguien con ella y era lo único cálido en el mundo, otra niña que intentaba huir, que caía a la vez que ella. Su cara era una mancha de sangre. Ninguna de las dos llegaba nunca viva al amanecer.

Casi no se dio cuenta del momento en que madre volvió e hizo que Rosaura la llevara a su habitación.

La despertaron voces en la plaza. No era algo habitual y por eso se despertó enseguida. Si hubieran sido los cencerros de las ovejas o los terneros de los pastores cruzando el pueblo camino de la vega habría seguido durmiendo; eran sonidos familiares y constantes en volumen. Las voces a la puerta de la casa subían y bajaban sin ninguna clase de ritmo.

“Robledal ha muerto” repitió la señorita Luisa en su cabeza, dentro de sus costillas. “Robledal ha muerto”, ¿lo había matado ella? Tal vez lo que había roto el pueblo no había sido el pregón del señor consejero la noche anterior, sino su dibujo sangriento y la piedra del cementerio.

–¿Qué vamos a hacer? –llegó un grito agudo y sollozante desde la plaza, antes de que lo ahogaran un millar de respuestas apretujadas juntas hasta borrarse unas a otras.

Sin atreverse casi ni a respirar, María Teresa sacó los pies de la cama. Por primera vez desde primavera sintió frío. Fue de puntillas hasta la puerta de su habitación y escuchó otras voces distintas subiendo por la escalera.

–¿Qué vamos a hacer? –repitió como un eco la voz de José Antonio.

–Ceferino, tienes que salir a hablar con ellos. Y tienes que ir a Zamora. Tiene que haber algo que se pueda hacer…

“Tiene”, “tiene”, “tiene”. Madre parecía convencida de que el problema estaba obligado a solucionarse. Padre no respondió.

–Lo primero es mover el dinero y vender las tierras –aconsejó José Antonio–. La presa no se va a parar, ahora es cuestión de saber salir de aquí con nuestro legado intacto. Padre, yo le llevo en coche a Zamora y vamos directos al banco primero y a la oficina del abogado después. ¿Dice usted madre que ayer le prometió que empezaría a trabajar en ello ya?

–Eso dijo, estaba cenando pero eso dijo.

–Bueno, para algo le pagamos, más vale que nos tenga una solución cuando lleguemos. Padre, ¿vamos?

–Está la plaza llena de gente… –Su madre murmuró algo más que María Teresa no pudo entender.

–Pues les decimos que vamos a Zamora a hablar con alguien del ministerio para que dé explicaciones –atajó José Antonio–. ¿Le parece, padre?

–Es una buena idea –oyó por primera vez la voz de su padre, seguida de dos carraspeos profundos–. Que se vea que los Romero no vamos a rendirnos ni a dejar al pueblo en la estacada.

–Pero no iréis a perder el tiempo al ayuntamiento allí, ¿verdad? Ya ha dicho José Antonio que esto no hay quien lo pare.

–Usted no se preocupe, madre, a la tarde volvemos.

–No, quita hijo, yo voy también, faltaría más. Rosaura, no deje entrar a nadie y si las cosas se ponen feas coja la plata y corra al cuartel.

Cuando se abrió la puerta de la entrada las voces de la plaza se colaron por el hueco de la escalera, gritonas y exigentes, y a María Teresa la espabilaron del susto.

La habían dejado sola en casa. O bueno, sola con Rosaura, que a la hora de la verdad contaba como estar sola del todo. Tampoco habría nadie para obligarla a ir a misa o a casa de la señorita Luisa. Las posibilidades eran infinitas e inabarcables y la ocasión tan excepcional como un eclipse. ¿Qué iba a hacer? Podía escuchar lo que quisiera en la radio y sentarse en el suelo mientras comía pipas. Podía pedirle a Rosaura que hiciera galletas y comérselas todas en el almuerzo. O pasarse todo el día en camisón, al menos hasta que oyera el rugido del auto de José Antonio. El desván estaba lleno de muebles de otra época, de animales disecados que el abuelo de madre se había traído de Cuba y que María Teresa sólo había podido intuir una mañana que había seguido a Fidel y Francisco a curiosear entre el polvo. No tardó en desechar esa idea; tenía demasiado fresco al monstruo que se reía en el bosque como para meterse en un desván oscuro y lleno de formas extrañas.

Al otro lado del pasillo la luz que entraba a través de la puerta de la habitación de José Antonio tenía un color irreal, más luminoso que el resto. Aún sabiendo que Rosaura no tenía intención de subir a buscarla (María Teresa podía escuchar los acordes de la entradilla de “Las dos hermanas” en la radio) cruzó el pasillo de puntillas y pegada a la pared.

En las dos semanas que llevaba allí la presencia de José Antonio había vuelto a tomar posesión de su dormitorio. En algún momento habían traído al cuarto un galán de noche que olía a tabaco, tal vez rescatado del desván. El traje de los domingos que José Antonio había llevado a la romería la noche anterior estaba todavía colgado allí con su clavel en la solapa. María Teresa dio una vuelta de reconocimiento tocándolo todo con la punta de los dedos: los hombros del galán de noche, el contorno de la cajetilla de cigarrillos vacía en el bolsillo de la chaqueta, la jofaina y el aguamanil donde el agua que Rosaura habría calentado esa mañana todavía estaba tibia, el crucifijo sobre la cama. Finalmente volvió a su objetivo original, la librería junto a la puerta. Ignoró los tebeos y las historias de vaqueros, incluso cuando de normal se moría por echarles un ojo, y sacó con cuidado el tomo de la Historia de España cuyo lomo había memorizado. El runrún constante en la plaza subió de intensidad, puntuando el movimiento como un coro de tragedia griega, y luego volvió a su murmullo discordante.

La primera vez que hojeó el libro María Teresa sólo había tenido tiempo de mirar las ilustraciones y leer por encima las palabras más llamativas. Aún le costó unos minutos decidirse a sentarse en la cama. ¿Qué podía pasar? Si Rosaura subía por la escalera la oiría antes de que llegase al descansillo, pero María Teresa sabía que no tenía de qué preocuparse hasta que terminase el capítulo de “Las dos hermanas”. Además no había nada de malo en consultar la Historia de España. Tal vez se lo había mandado la señorita Luisa. Rosaura no sabía leer, así que tampoco podía poner en duda lo que estaba leyendo María Teresa.

–“El proceso de Logroño” –murmuró para sí misma. Sólo había dos ilustraciones: la que le había servido como base para su conjuro y una reproducción algo borrosa de un cuadro con una cabra enorme rodeada de gente. Le volvió de repente el olor a muerte del día anterior y una imagen de la cabra como la había descrito Carlos Mirones, y sintió que la habitación ondulaba. Tapó la cabra del libro con unos dedos que temblaban y tuvo que esperar a que se le tranquilizase la respiración para poder seguir leyendo. De entre fechas y nombres de pueblos de los que nunca había oído hablar se le quedaron marcadas varias frases. Donde había una bruja había desgracias, afirmaba el libro, y la mayoría inexplicables. Se echaban a perder las cosechas y la gente moría, los bebés nacían deformes, los perros ladraban a demonios invisibles... María Teresa iba tratando de contar mentalmente cuántos de los síntomas de brujería mostraba Robledal del Rey en esos momentos pero se le trababa el aliento en los ojos vidriosos de Juan Borrego y la voz de la maestra. “Robledal ha muerto”. María Teresa estaba tratando de probar que no lo había matado ella.

–“Se les acusó de que muchas veces en el año cuando los frutos empezaban a florecer hacían polvos y ponzoñas y se registraron sus casas en busca de gatos negros y sapos, conocidos familiares de las brujas”… –María Teresa se quedó pensativa un poco. Michín era un gato negro pero no era suyo así que no podía contar. Y a madre le habría dado un ataque si le llega a encontrar un sapo en casa–. “También se atribuían a las brujas las malas cosechas o las muertes extrañas o repentinas, sobre todo si habían tenido relación con el fallecido”.

Antes de que pudiera pensar en el siguiente párrafo la calma del dormitorio se rompió en añicos. El estruendo fue tan inesperado que María Teresa gritó y soltó el libro como si estuviera ardiendo. Durante diez segundos sólo pudo mirar a su alrededor aterrada; casi esperaba que se abriera una grieta en la pared y la tierra se tragara la casa.

Campanadas. Campanadas, fuertes, rápidas, sin ritmo ni sentido. Campanas tocando a rebato al otro lado de la plaza tan cerca que los cristales temblaban y después gritos debajo de la ventana, llegando de la calle, todo Robledal gritando.

María Teresa se puso en pie, pisó el libro y desgarró la reproducción del grabado de Goya. Cayó sobre el suelo de rodillas tan fuerte que pudo notar las astillas entrándole en la piel antes de levantarse y abrir la ventana de par en par.

–¡Dios mío! ¡Dios santo!

–¿Qué pasa?

–¡En el río! ¡Los están sacando del río ahora mismo!

Una carreta subía por la calle de la Santa Cruz. Desde la ventana de José Antonio casi no podía ver la plaza. Alrededor de la carreta iba reuniéndose más y más gente pero era una procesión sin ton ni son. Doña Marciana salió de su casa con una toquilla sobre los hombros y el pelo suelto, preguntándose qué era el escándalo. Lo que vio en la carreta la hizo gritar y trató de encaramarse a ella en marcha pero las demás mujeres se lo impidieron. María Teresa corrió a su habitación y sacó medio cuerpo sobre la barandilla de hierro, sin importarle estar en camisón y descalza. Las campanas sonaban aún más fuerte y la carreta entró en la plaza con su cargamento de cadáveres amoratados y húmedos, sus madres y padres y hermanos y hermanas detrás, algunos sin saber aún qué estaba pasando.

–¡Se han ahogado!

–¿Pero cómo se han podido ahogar todos a la vez?

–¡Manuel! ¡Manuel! ¡Dios mío!

–¡Este es Esteban! ¡Que alguien llame a su hermana!

–¿Dónde está el cura?

Las campanas siguieron sonando durante horas mientras, uno por uno, sacaban del río a la mitad de la quinta de Robledal del Rey, siete mozos abotargados que la noche anterior habían desafiado la sentencia de muerte venida de Madrid y salido a bailar y a celebrar, y ahora llenaban la plaza de olor a algas y pescado podrido.


	15. Chapter 15

Robledal del Rey tenía un tractor que pertenecía a lo que había sido la cooperativa agrícola de vecinos y que ahora, a falta de un espíritu aceptado por la legalidad y por no tener que lidiar con los de la CNS y la OCS, era simplemente “el pueblo”, sin papeles ni organización de por medio, no fuera a llegar la Hermandad de Labradores a meter la mano. Técnicamente estaba a nombre de Herminio Sáez, no por votación, Dios les librara, sino porque era quien tenía sitio para guardarlo a cubierto en su corral y quien daba la cara si venían a preguntar de Zamora. Si Herminio quería cedérselo a un vecino diferente cada día y recibir cada tres meses una cantidad de dinero o bienes que cubría una parte del combustible y las reparaciones que les hacía el mecánico de Fresno de Sayago… bueno, era cosa de Herminio, no porque estuviera obligado por directrices fundacionales ni mucho menos. Cualquier papel que hubiera indicado quién autorizó la compra del tractor o llevó el papeleo para matricularlo se había quemado años antes en distintas chimeneas, más o menos sobre la época en la que la palabra “cooperativa” se esfumó del vocabulario de todos los vecinos. Como muchas otras cosas en Robledal, un día estaba allí y al siguiente sólo quedaba la casa vacía.

Todo el mundo sabía que las llaves del tractor se quedaban siempre colgadas de los tubos del techo con un gancho de carnicero, incluidos los mozos de la quinta. Sacar al John la madrugada de la verbena era una tradición y a nadie se le ocurrió detener a los mozos cuando tomaron el corral de Herminio al abordaje y salieron traqueteando, cuatro en la cabina y los otros doce en el remolque, a darle la vuelta a Robledal hasta después del amanecer, como habían hecho una veintena de quintas antes que ellos. 

Eran poco más de las ocho de la mañana cuando decidieron que era hora de volver a casa a dormir y dar la verbena por clausurada. Cuando el John volcó al cruzar el río, ninguno de los mozos murió aplastado, como era lo normal en los accidentes de tractor. Los siete murieron ahogados, incluso los que sabían nadar, incluso cuando sus compañeros trataron de sacarles del agua. Cuando corría a avisar al pueblo, cargando los cadáveres en la carreta de Matías, durante los funerales y mientras el doctor rellenaba los partes de defunción Fulgencio Lamata no hacía más que repetir que algo les había arrastrado al fondo del río, que había podido notar a Manuel y Pepín tirando aferrados a sus manos y al río respondiendo, creciendo hasta tragarles. El río había dejado salir a unos y matado a otros, repetiría Fulgencio a todo el que quisiera oírle hasta el día que murió.

María Teresa había odiado las conversaciones bajo la ventana y la marea de animadversión estrellándose contra la puerta de su casa. Cuando empezaron los gritos y los sollozos fue mucho peor. Quería volver a la cama y despertarse de nuevo, empezar el día desde el principio, pero tenía las manos pegadas a la barandilla de cobre mientras más y más de sus vecinos se agolpaban en torno a la carreta para reconocer a sus hijos y hermanos a medida que los iban sacando del río. Iban y venían por la plaza como animales perdidos, cruzándose los unos con los otros.

–¡Gabriel! ¡Dios mío, Gabriel! ¿Está ahí? –gritó doña Blanca abriéndose paso a empujones.

–¿Gabriel? Está bien, está bien, está ayudando en el río pero está bien, le he visto yo –respondió Ángel Oreja, pero doña Blanca ni siquiera le oía mientras revolvía a los muertos, levantando brazos blandos e hinchados.

Justo bajo los pies de María Teresa, tapado por el suelo del balcón, alguien empezó a golpear la puerta.

–¡Señor alcalde! ¡Señor alcalde, tiene usted que salir!

–No te esfuerces que no está –replicó doña Balbina.

–¿Se ha marchado?

–Salieron esta mañana corriendo la señora, él y el señorito y se marcharon en el coche –ofreció otra vecina, cansada de curiosear el dolor a su alrededor y cambiando de objetivo–. Sin decir ni mu a nadie, pero yo ya estaba aquí desde el amanecer y les vi.

–Han ido a Zamora a parar la presa.

–La presa no hay quien la pare, a ver si te piensas que a los de Madrid les importamos un comino.

–Si el alcalde ha ido a Zamora por algo será.

–Ha ido a cuidarse de sus cosas, que siempre ha sido muy espabilado y muy rápido a la hora de agarrar la tajada más gorda mientras los demás trataban de salvar el pellejo.

–Rufina, calla, que te pierdes…

Doña Rufina se calló y en el silencio a María Teresa le sobrevino la misma sensación sobrecogedora de sus pesadillas. Temía que volvieran su atención hasta ella, la última de los Romero, y tuviera que dar explicaciones que no sabía de dónde sacar. Movió el peso de su cuerpo a los talones para comprobar si aquella mañana el hierro del balcón tenía el día chirriante, como pasaba a veces. Dio media vuelta y cerró una por una todas las ventanas de la casa. Después de un rato pensándolo también arrancó las páginas que había estado leyendo del libro de historia de José Antonio y bajó las escaleras de dos en dos para echarlas dentro del fogón, dando un susto de muerte a Rosaura por el camino.

–¿Qué andas quemando? –preguntó Rosaura desde su asiento en la butaca, pegada a la radio.

–Nada. Cosas de la escuela.

–¿Te dejan quemar cosas de la escuela?

–¿Y a ti te dejan sentarte en esa butaca?

Rosaura se limitó a girar la cabeza hacia la radio y hacer como que no estaba allí. Bien. María Teresa sentía que le iban a estallar los pulmones de ganas de gritar mientras se encerraba en su habitación. “Muertes extrañas o repentinas”. Los lamentos de la plaza se colaron por las juntas de la ventana y las grietas invisibles de la piedra durante horas, hasta que creyó que siempre habían estado ahí, sólo que nunca había podido oírlas.


	16. Chapter 16

Durante la siguiente semana no hubo un lugar de Robledal del Rey ni un momento del día que no estuviera centrado en el embalse del Cerro del Rey y en la muerte de los mozos. El alcalde Romero volvió de Zamora asegurando que plantarían cara a la decisión del ministerio con todo el respeto del mundo, por supuesto, y con los intereses de España por delante, por supuesto, pero que eso no tenía por qué significar que los vecinos de Robledal tuvieran que marcharse con una mano delante y otra detrás, por supuestísimo. Después de todo era de esperar que el aprecio del Caudillo que les había transmitido el señor consejero se tradujera en reconocimiento por el sacrificio que debían hacer. La paciencia y el buen hacer siempre era recompensado, explicó a quien quisiera escucharle.

–En Madrid saben perfectamente que habrá quien salte del barco antes de tiempo, desconfiada como puede ser la gente de campo de los tejemanejes de la capital –sentaba cátedra con voz profunda en el bar una tarde con el coronel Suárez y el doctor sentados a la mesa, pero todo el bar escuchándole en silencio–. Esperarán a unos meses antes para limpiar la paja del grano y entonces ya les digo yo a ustedes que nos recompensarán por lo perdido, pero hay que saber esperar. Formal y disciplinadamente, por supuesto, y con respeto absoluto por la decisión del Ministerio y de su excelencia, pero esperar. Bienaventurados los que esperan, como bien saben ustedes.

Acogieron las palabras un par de toses al fondo de la barra.

–¿Pero seguro que nos darán algo mejor? ¿Ha obtenido algo en firme en Zamora? –indagó el doctor, todavía no demasiado convencido.

–Quia, no van a poner nada por escrito ahora, para que todo el mundo se aproveche. Si se quiere la gente marchar ya por las dos perras que les subvencionarán, y eso a saber, a la larga es un ahorro. Y un premio a los que confían en que en España se premia la fidelidad, por supuesto, como nosotros.

La verdad era que volviendo de Zamora la señora Romero había tenido un ataque de nervios en el asiento trasero del tiburón, sólo de pensar en la clase de casas en las que serían realojados, o peor aún, pisos, puerta con puerta con los demás vecinos de Robledal como si la familia de un alcalde valiera lo mismo que la de un labriego o un pastor. No, era inaceptable, por completo inaceptable, y dijera lo que dijera el abogado algo habría que se pudiera hacer, no iban a perder la casa de su familia así por así a cambio de un agujero de tres habitaciones a las afueras de la ciudad. Se la olvidó por completo que en realidad nadie había dicho nada de ir a ofrecerles casa, piso, ni siquiera lugar bajo un puente, pero sólo sabía que se oponía de forma tajante. Sin duda la influencia del alcalde todavía contaba un poco en Robledal, ¿verdad? Al menos lo bastante como para convencer a sus habitantes más fieles de que tal vez podían hacer presión, no mucha y sin molestar, claro, pero sólo para que quedara claro que alguna gente no se conformaba con limosnas. Tenían su orgullo después de todo.

Las arengas del alcalde hubieran sido más efectivas si la mitad del pueblo no hubiera andado como espectros lamentando la muerte de los siete mozos, además de la pérdida del tractor de Herminio, que no habían conseguido aún sacar del río y ahora era parte del paisaje, las ruedas medio hundidas en el limo y el remolque todavía dado media vuelta pero ya vacío de almas.

Celebraron los siete funerales a la vez para no paralizar todavía más la vida del pueblo, porque entre el luto y el disgusto y el no saber dónde iban a acabar nadie estaba arando los campos ni recogiendo la fruta, que se estaba pudriendo en el suelo sin que ni siquiera los cuervos quisieran comérsela. No importó cuántos kilos de incienso quemó el padre Ambrosio, la iglesia apestaba y siguió apestando durante semanas, tanto que la mitad del pueblo habría dejado de ir a misa durante una temporada de haber podido. Durante la misa sólo se oían toses y arcadas apagadas. Varios de los vecinos tuvieron que salir a mitad de la lectura del evangelio a respirar el aire caliente y lleno de electricidad. Al padre Gervasio le costaba hablar.

María Teresa, en la primera fila, tenía que agarrarse al banco porque sentía que se le iban a doblar las rodillas entre el olor y el cansancio. Casi no había dormido desde el día de la verbena y no le quitaba ojo de encima a Rosaura mientras la criada andaba por la casa concentrada en sus tareas, aterrada por la posibilidad de que decidiera contarle a su madre que había estado quemando páginas de libros. Lo peor era que madre empezaba a preocuparse por las malas noches que pasaba María Teresa últimamente, y la preocupación de madre era como una manta mojada sobre la cara. No la dejaba respirar ni moverse ni hablar por sí misma. Que casi no durmiera no quería decir que las pesadillas hubieran desaparecido. Si acaso, se estaban volviendo más persistentes, derramándose más allá de la barrera entre estar dormida o despierta. Cuando se levantaba de la cama para echarse agua sobre la cara y el cuello y tratar de salir del todo del sueño, podía jurar que las ramas del bosque crujían bajo sus pies descalzos. Cuando se examinaba las plantas esperando encontrarlas en carne viva, abiertas por las piedras, siempre se asombraba de encontrar la piel lisa y blanda. Y madre había empezado a preguntar: por qué se pasaba la noche dando vueltas por la habitación, por qué tenía esa cara de cansancio, por qué podía oírla removerse en sueños y murmurar nombres ininteligibles, con qué estaba soñando, con qué permiso lo estaba soñando.

–La niña me preocupa. Se está echando a perder con esas noches en vela, si la mandamos así a Zamora se van a creer que no le damos de comer, que no tenemos dónde caernos muertos. –María Teresa escuchó a madre justo antes del funeral de los mozos–. Así no va a hacer amigas, con ojeras y mala cara.

Padre no dijo nada más allá de un gruñido de asentimiento. María Teresa se pellizcó los mofletes justo antes de salir para ver si llamaba a un poco de sangre a la superficie pero sólo consiguió que le dolieran.

Nunca había visto llorar a un adulto. Bueno, sólo a Rosaura, después de alguna bronca especialmente mala, pero Rosaura no contaba. Nunca había visto llorar a un vecino, a una persona normal, a alguien de la edad de sus padres. No pensaba que fuera posible. Había imaginado que una vez se pasaba de los veinte años, simplemente aprendías a llevar las cosas con filosofía.

Se lo comentó a la maestra uno de los días antes del funeral, porque las clases no se habían detenido por el luto ni por la presa.

–Los adultos también lloran, María Teresa, pero la mayoría lo hacen a solas y en la intimidad. No se dejan llevar con tanta facilidad como los niños –explicó la maestra mientras servía el té.

–Madre no llora nunca. No creo que sepa cómo –murmuró María Teresa, y le dio un sorbo a su taza aún sabiendo perfectamente que se quemaría. La señorita Luisa no respondió porque estaba masticando un trozo de manzana.

Durante el funeral, María Teresa se giró varias veces para buscar a la señorita Luisa. Ella también parecía enferma últimamente. No era un cambio radical y María Teresa temía que alguien la tachase de obsesiva si lo mencionaba. Era sólo que se la veía algo más afilada, los ojos un poco febriles. Le habría gustado comentarlo con Dolores y Carmen, pero cuando intentó atrapar su mirada durante el Pater Noster le pareció que se miraban los zapatos con demasiado interés, y eso que no les quitó el ojo de encima hasta que su madre la golpeó disimuladamente con el abanico para que dejase de mirar atrás.

Uno de los hijos del coronel estaba entre los ahogados así que varios de los guardias civiles de los otros pueblos del valle habían hecho acto de presencia para llevar el ataúd. La señora de Suárez no estaba en la iglesia; la esposa del doctor le había contado a madre la tarde anterior mientras merendaban que desde la mañana que le sacaron del río Leonor Suárez había tenido que estar sedada porque parecía que se le habían metido los demonios dentro. Que le había prometido al coronel Suárez que si enterraban a su hijo le prendía fuego a la iglesia, y otras salvajadas, así que lógicamente no podían dejarla salir de casa.

–Yo siempre supe que tenía algo raro –había afirmado madre con cara de suficiencia. María Teresa no había dicho nada, por supuesto, porque a las niñas educadas se las veía pero no se las oía, pero no pudo evitar pensar en la noche de la verbena, después del pregón, cuando la señora Suárez se había enfrentado a madre. Parecía que la hubiera castigado Dios.

María Teresa examinó a su madre mientras el padre Gervasio se acercaba a la primera fila a dar de comulgar a los Romero y luego se ponía junto al ataúd envuelto en la bandera española, que era el del hijo de los Suárez, para que se acercase el resto de la congregación. Madre tenía regueros de sudor bajándole por el cuello pero su expresión era tranquila y solemne, nada que ver con los lloros y las caras de susto del resto de Robledal. En las páginas del libro de historia de José Antonio que ahora eran ceniza también hablaban de que las estirpes de brujas eran matrilineales. La idea le llevaba dando vueltas a María Teresa en la cabeza desde hacía un par de días. No podía ser que un conjuro interrumpido a medias pudiera causar este nivel de destrucción. Tenía que haber algo más. Quizá aquel saber instintivo que había sentido mientras pintaba la piedra con la sangre de pollo tenía unas raíces más profundas que la simple inspiración. Tragó saliva cuando notó a madre mirarla de reojo por debajo del velo.

–María Teresa, cierra la boca, hija, que pareces una vaca mirando al tren y te puede entrar cualquier miasma –susurró madre, interrumpiendo su recogimiento y tan bajito que a María Teresa sólo le llegaron las siluetas de las palabras.

La procesión hasta el cementerio nunca había parecido tan larga. Entre el calor y el olor había que parar cada poco tiempo para que los hombres que llevaban los féretros a hombros pudieran recuperar el aliento. Incluso la colina suave en la que se asentaba Robledal parecía de repente un ascenso al Cerro. Las monjas de la madre Piedad iban rezando el rosario y detrás de ellas llegaba el sonido del llanto, aunque era imposible saber por qué lloraban, si por los mozos o por el pueblo. A María Teresa le parecía que la gente se estaba acercando demasiado. Si aflojaba el paso un instante alguien le pisaría los talones. Madre parecía querer adelantar no sólo a los curas sino incluso a los ataúdes, dispuesta a acabar con la ceremonia ella sola si hacía falta. Cada vez que se paraban soltaba un bufido que, en la casa, siempre presagiaba problemas para Rosaura.

Con dos curas y siete ataúdes no fue fácil ni rápido terminar de enterrarlos. El pueblo se movía de tumba en tumba El llanto se fue contagiando de las familias de los mozos a los vecinos y cinco asistentes se desmayaron. El peor fue Amancio Ramos, que al caer se golpeó la cabeza con una lápida y dejó un reguero de sangre cuando se le llevó su hijo a casa que parecía marcar el camino a una tumba. Al terminar madre decidió detenerse justo junto a la lápida donde se había abierto la cabeza Amancio, para hablar con la madre Piedad y el coronel. María Teresa se tapó los ojos para no ver la sangre y cuando se quitó las manos de la cara su mirada se cruzó con la de Carmen por primera vez desde la verbena. Carmen estaba llorando a moco tendido agarrada a las faldas de su abuela Angustias.

Cuando María Teresa dio dos pasos hacia ella, Carmen se aferró a la mano de su abuela. María Teresa titubeó un poco y Carmen se puso a llorar aún más fuerte.

–¡No te acerques a ella! –gritó Dolores hecha un basilisco, echando a correr entre las tumbas para interponerse entre las dos–. ¡No te acerques a ninguna de nosotras!

María Teresa pudo sentir la atención de madre centrándose en la escena como el haz de una linterna, y no sólo madre: la abuela de Carmen, los padres de Dolores, incluso José Antonio y la señorita Luisa estaban ahora prestando atención.

–¡Es todo culpa tuya! ¡Todo! –Dolores la señaló con el dedo, por si quedaba dudas de a quien se refería, y María Teresa trató de volver a la sombra protectora de madre, pero no acertó a mover los pies–. Pintó un símbolo para el demonio en una piedra… quería que matásemos a un gato por ella, para usar en sus conjuros. ¡No digas que no! ¡No mientas!

María Teresa no había abierto la boca. Supo lo que iba a decir Dolores antes posiblemente que la propia Dolores.

–Dijo que iba a echarle un maleficio a la señorita Luisa y ahora está ahogando a gente. ¡Es una bruja!

La palabra reverberó de lápida en lápida hasta que pareció que el cementerio al completo la estaba repitiendo, señalándola.


	17. Chapter 17

Cualquier persona bien educada sabía que la brujería eran cuentos de viejas, por supuesto. Que en una nación bajo el amparo de Dios no había espacio para supercherías, supersticiones y cuchicheos dañinos. Ningún grupo de mujeres adoradoras del diablo iban a cruzar los cielos a lomos de sus ramas de sauco camino del aquelarre, ni a enterrar cráneos de animales bajo las huertas para atraer las malas cosechas. Por supuesto en pueblos como Robledal del Rey, llenos de campesinos y labriegos que no sabían ni leer, todavía resistían pequeños focos de analfabetismo aferrado a las antiguas costumbres, pero eran los menos. Nadie en su sano juicio iba a creer que María Teresa tenía poderes más allá de una imaginación fuera de control.

Por otro lado la señora Romero era consciente de que sólo porque a su hija no fueran a quemarla en la hoguera no quería decir que las acusaciones fueran a resbalarle sin dejar marca. La existencia de Jacinta y su vida de ermitaña, apartada de la vida del pueblo y casi vetada por completo de la iglesia o de cualquier atisbo de una vida decente era un cuento con moraleja que advertía de los peligros de exponerse a rumores, de buscarse fama de estrambótica.

–Hay que mandarla a Zamora de inmediato –murmuró dando vueltas de un lado al otro del salón. El alcalde leía el periódico y José Antonio leía una novela–. Hay que sacarla del pueblo hasta que se calmen las aguas.

José Antonio dejó escapar una risa breve, sin levantar la vista de su libro.

–¿He dicho algo gracioso?

–¿“Hasta que se calmen las aguas”, madre? ¿No aprecia la ironía?

–No me puedo creer que estés tan tranquilo mientras calumnian a tu hermana.

–Son sólo cosas de niñas. En dos días no se acuerda nadie.

–La acusaron de bruja delante de todo el pueblo y ella no lo negó, y sabes perfectamente lo envidiosa que es la gente. Se echarán encima de cualquier chisme, de cualquier acusación infundada con tal de intentar bajarnos a su nivel. No podemos dejar que a tu hermana le cuelguen el San Benito de hereje.

–¿Porque pintó un par de garabatos en una piedra? –José Antonio se encogió de hombros.

–Le va a seguir toda la vida si no lo cortamos a tiempo.

–No sea exagerada, madre.

–¿Tú le harías la corte a la viudita si dijeran que ha estado echándole mal de ojo a los vecinos?

–Luisa no está loca –afirmó entre risas José Antonio.

–¡Tu hermana tampoco!

–Igual le vendría mejor un sanatorio que un internado, madre –sugirió José Antonio, pero la señora Romero se llevó la mano al pecho y tomó aire de una bocanada.

–No lo digas ni en broma.

–No lo digo en broma. ¿Cuántos años tiene María Teresa? ¿Doce o trece? Debería usted aceptar los hechos. A muchas niñas a esa edad… –e hizo girar su dedo índice a un par de centímetros de su sien, acompañado de un silbido decreciente. La señora Romero se llevó las manos a los ojos un par de segundos y luego salió con paso decidido de la salita–. ¿Madre, dónde va usted? Es casi la hora de comer.

–A hablar con la maestra. Ojalá ella tenga un poco más presente el bienestar de tu hermana, aunque sea por la cuenta que le trae. ¡Rosaura! ¡Rosaura, mi chaquetón de salir!

José Antonio dejó el libro sobre la mesa y se unió a su madre en el zaguán, pero apenas tuvo tiempo de agarrar su sombrero antes de que su madre se echase el chaquetón sobre los hombros y le cerrase el paso.

–No, tú te quedas aquí si tanto hambre tienes –ordenó con un tono que no admitía réplica–. Rosaura, sirva la comida ya que los señores están hambrientos. Súbale un plato a María Teresa, pero cuidado con dejarla salir de la habitación a ver si va a salir a la calle, que es lo último que necesitamos en esta familia ahora mismo.

–¿La señora no va a comer?

–¿Pero no ves que estoy saliendo por la puerta? Esta chica, de verdad, si Dios te hubiera dado un poco más de cabeza y un poco menos de lengua nos iría mejor la vida a todos –murmuró la señora Romero, y siguió murmurando mientras emprendía el camino a la casa de la maestra.

María Teresa vio salir a su madre desde la ventana y se preguntó a dónde iba, si era la hora de comer y además salía sola. La rutina en la casa de los Romero era normalmente inquebrantable; el único que no estaba sujeto a ella era José Antonio, aunque a medida que insistía en postergar su vuelta al trabajo su costumbre de vaguear por la mañana y salir a buscar a la señorita Luisa por la tarde se volvía más y más parte del ritmo de la casa. María Teresa podía contar con los dedos de una mano las veces que su madre había faltado a comer en un día ordinario. No le cabía duda de que tenía algo que ver con ella y con lo que su madre llamaba “el incidente”. Aún no estaba claro si “el incidente” se refería a la escena en el cementerio o al conjuro fallido.

Hacía dos días que Dolores la había acusado de bruja y María Teresa no había vuelto a pisar la calle desde entonces. Madre apenas le dejaba bajar al piso de abajo a no ser que fuera para usar el retrete en el corral. Irónicamente la noche del entierro había dormido de un tirón, sin pesadillas ni bosques ni compañeras de huida con la cara ensangrentada, sólo un cansancio pesado, henchido de ganas de llorar. No había llorado. Quería hacerlo cada vez que recordaba la expresión en la cara de Dolores, pero cada vez se mordió la lengua hasta casi hacerse sangre y las ganas de llorar pasaron. Rosaura le había traído varias revistas de la salita para que estuviera entretenida, pero María Teresa no les prestó atención. En su lugar pasaba las horas pegada a la ventana, detrás de la cortina, espiando los movimientos de los vecinos pero tratando a la vez de volverse invisible. Prácticamente todos los que pasaron por la plaza esos días dirigieron una mirada aprensiva a la casa del alcalde, o un cuchicheo. Una de las veces un grupo de compañeros de la escuela, encabezados por Sagrario y Carmen, se pusieron a reír bajo el balcón antes de salir chillando cuando madre hizo que Rosaura les echase un cubo de agua encima.

La señorita Luisa acababa de servirse un plato de sopa y estaba haciendo barcos con el pan cuando la señora Romero llamó a la puerta. Aunque no tardó más de diez segundos en levantarse e ir a abrir ya podía ver la silueta de la señora Romero recortándose en la ventana, tratando de ver si estaba en casa, ignorándola.

Cuando Luisa abrió la puerta, la señora Romero titubeó, algo que poca gente que la conociera la había visto hacer.

–Venía a hablar de María Teresa con usted –explicó al fin, recuperando su aplomo. Después de todo, técnicamente, la maestra era su empleada. O bueno, la de su marido en calidad de alcalde–. ¿Le importa que pase?

Lo preguntó mientras entraba en la casa e inspeccionaba las paredes blancas y la manta raída de la butaca.

–¿Está enferma? No ha venido a clase estos últimos días.

La señora Romero se giró hacia ella.

–¿No estaba usted en el cementerio? Habría jurado que sí.

–Sí que estaba. Estaba a punto de comer. Tome asiento si se le ofrece. ¿Quiere algo? –y no quedó muy claro si estaba ofreciéndole comida o una forma de acabar la visita rápido.

–El pueblo se está portando muy mal con mi hija. Es gente simple y tengo miedo de que decidan creer las mentiras de la niña de los Gómez. Y he pensado… no sé qué he pensado, quizá lo mejor sería mandarla a Zamora ya. Pero no estoy segura.

La señorita Luisa cruzó las manos sobre la mesa y consideró el dilema durante unos segundos mientras su sopa se enfriaba y la señora Romero examinaba sin disimulo la habitación espartana.

–No creo que esa sea la solución, señora, apartarla de la vida del pueblo no va a arreglar las cosas.

–Acabaría con las habladurías.

–Bien sabe usted que no. Si acaso, las volvería más fuertes. Parecería que tiene usted algo que esconder y por eso la manda lejos. Por no mencionar que en Zamora las monjas se preguntarán a qué viene la prisa, qué ha hecho María Teresa para que la manden al internado mediado el verano.

–Muchas niñas pasan el verano allí.

–Sí, pero no de buenas a primeras cuando iban a empezar en septiembre. Y entonces hablarán de ella en Zamora y en Robledal.

Los pedazos de pan se habían hundido ya hasta el fondo, empapados y deshechos. La señora Romero suspiró largamente y barrió la habitación con la mirada una última vez.

–Qué paredes tan vacías, señorita Luisa. Ni un cuadro ni una fotografía.

–Soy de gustos sencillos.

–No para todo, hijita –respondió la señora Romero, y a modo de despedida inclinó la cabeza y echó a andar hacia la puerta–. Pensaré en lo que me ha dicho.

Luisa esperó a que cerrase la puerta tras de sí antes de devolver la sopa fría al puchero.

En la casa de los Romero, Rosaura estaba recogiendo la mesa mientras el alcalde y José Antonio fumaban un cigarro, aún sentados a la mesa con el café recién servido.

–¿Qué tal fue? –preguntó José Antonio–. ¿Habló con Luisa?

–La niña se queda en el pueblo –anunció la señora Romero mientras se quitaba la chaqueta y Rosaura se apresuraba a sacarle el plato de arroz con laurel y chorizo que le había dejado aparte–. Y tú bien harías en regalarle algo para la casa a tu viudita en vez de zarandajas. Un crucifijo para el salón no estaría de más, por ejemplo, si es que alguna vez vuelves al trabajo.

José Antonio lo tomó como una sugerencia para levantarse de la silla, más que como un ataque contra la señorita Luisa o su fase de diletante.

–Es una idea excelente. Iré a Zamora a ver qué encuentro.


	18. Chapter 18

Al final, María Teresa se quedaría en Robledal del Rey hasta el final del verano y José Antonio encontró un crucifijo de plata perfecto para el salón de la señorita Luisa en una tienda de Zamora. De las dos cosas, la que más turbulencias causó en la casa del alcalde fue claramente el crucifijo, que puso a la señora Romero en el atolladero de estar totalmente en contra de la relación de su hijo con la maestra y de que se gastase el dinero en platería en un momento así, pero por otro lado haberlo en cierto modo sugerido.

–¿Y si lo devuelves y le compras algo un poco más discreto, hijo? Una esclava o una sortija –sugirió agitando las manos–. Fíjate que con la gente de los pueblos nunca se sabe, y tener un crucifijo de plata en la salita a la vista de todo el mundo es tentar a la suerte…

–Madre, ¿cómo voy a devolver un crucifijo? Imagínese la estampa, qué se va a pensar el joyero. Una de dos, o que no puedo permitírmelo y fue un arrebato, o que la persona a quien se lo iba a regalar lo ha rechazado. En cualquiera de los dos casos no quedaríamos bien.

La señora Romero tuvo que callarse ante esa lógica aplastante. Sólo faltaba que algún conocido también comprase en la joyería y se corriera el rumor de que los Romero no podían permitirse un simple crucifijo. Eran momentos muy delicados y era esencial dar a ver que no había ningún problema: si sepultaban Robledal del Rey bajo las aguas o no, si el gobierno les ofrecía algo a cambio o no, los Romero no estaban preocupados. Podían comprar una docena de crucifijos de plata en Zamora si les venía en gana, podían seguir visitando a sus primos en Santander o en Valladolid con la cabeza alta. Lo más importante era que nadie les notase nerviosos por la presa, por el hecho de que todo su dinero estaba atado a tierras y casas que serían el fondo de un embalse en unos años. Dinero llamaba a dinero, el abuelo siempre lo había dicho.

Pero ahora más que nunca, José Antonio tenía que estar en Burgos afianzando su posición en la vida social y política de la ciudad, asegurándose de que los lazos tenían la solidez de sogas, no buscando a una viuda que no tenía dónde caerse muerta. Fidel y Francisco aún no sabían nada; la señora Romero no sabía cómo explicarlo en una carta, y además le preocupaba que otros ojos pudieran leerla, así que tendría que esperar a que sus hijos tuvieran un momento para venir a visitar. Hasta entonces lo habitual, “querido hijo, espero que al recibo de la presente te encuentres bien de salud”, “por aquí todo tan tranquilo como siempre”, y “tal vez hayas oído en las noticias que la comarca ha sido elegida para abrir un embalse”, y “con cariño de tu madre”.

–Hijo, ¿no te echan de menos en la factoría? ¿Seguro que les parece bien que te quedes aquí tanto tiempo? Ha pasado casi un mes –sacó el tema la señora Romero durante la hora de cenar, después de que José Antonio fuera a regalarle su crucifijo a la señorita Luisa–. Sin duda les haces falta.

–¿Me está echando, madre? –inquirió José Antonio metiéndose la esquina de la servilleta en el cuello de la camisa–. Ya trabajo suficiente el resto del año, he escrito a César un par de veces y todo va bien.

–Si no digo que no trabajes el resto del año, pero piensa en… en todo con lo que tendrás que ponerte al día cuando vuelvas. Y además un mes entero sin sueldo, ¿no te va a dar problemas? Podrían haberte entrado al piso.

–A mí me parece que me está echando. ¿A ti, Maritere? –decidió José Antonio enlistar la ayuda de su hermana, que respondió atragantándose con la cebolla de la sopa, demasiado sorprendida por la inclusión repentina en la conversación de los adultos.

–Bebe agua, María Teresa –ordenó madre.

–Lo que pasa que no le gusta que visite a Luisa, ¿verdad, madre?

La señora Romero arrugó la nariz.

–No puedo decir que me vuelva loca la idea, la verdad. Con todas las amigas que debes tener en Burgos, chicas de buena familia… ¿una maestra de pueblo, hijo mío? ¿Para eso nos hemos dejado el lomo trabajando tu padre y yo? Lo mismo podías haber sido hijo de José el pastor, para eso.

–Luisa es quien me gusta, madre. –Al contrario que su madre, José Antonio no había parado de comer y participaba en la conversación casi como si no tuviera nada que ver con él, mientras que su madre estaba poniendo toda la carne en el asador.

–José Antonio, la situación es muy seria. Si no nos ofrecen nada mejor vamos a acabar viviendo como… ¡como labriegos! ¿Es eso lo que quieres? ¿A tus padres y a tu hermana recogiendo patatas para otros? –En los seriales de la radio la voz de la actriz se hubiera quebrado, sugiriendo lágrimas, pero la de la señora Romero no tembló.

–No sea melodramática, madre –escupió José Antonio aún así–. Las obras no van a estar acabadas en al menos cuatro o cinco años. ¿Cuántos años tienes, María Teresa?

Esta vez María Teresa no se dejó coger desprevenida. Había dejado de comer precisamente por si acaso José Antonio decidía prestarla atención una segunda vez.

–Casi trece.

–¡Casi trece! Tiempo de sobra para estar prometida para entonces. ¿Ve, madre? Si María Teresa juega bien sus cartas irán de una casa grande en Robledal del Rey a una casa grande en algún otro sitio.

–Tu hermana hará su parte, pero tú tienes que hacer la tuya –advirtió la señora Romero–. Tienes que volver al trabajo y tienes que hacerte una vida en Burgos, no aquí. Este pueblo está muerto. Todos sus habitantes van a morirse de hambre, incluida tu maestra. No pienso dejar que nos suceda a nosotros.

–Madre, habla como si estuviéramos prometidos y ni siquiera aprueba del cortejo.

–¡Si te hace quedarte tranquilo y volver a Burgos tienes mi bendición!

Obviamente José Antonio no había esperado que la conversación terminase reportándole algo de interés, porque por primera vez en toda la cena paró de llevarse comida a la boca, dejó la cuchara en el plato y miró a su madre.

–¿Lo dice en serio?

La señora Romero se masajeó las sienes con ambas manos.

–Te lo acabo de decir. Si ayuda a que te centres y vuelvas a Burgos a hacerte cargo de tus asuntos mientras dure el noviazgo, sí, te doy mi bendición. Parece que haya que repetírtelo todo tres veces, como cuando eras chico.

–¿No tiene que consultarlo con padre?

La señora Romero se limitó a empezar a comer. La sopa estaba fría. Ya no sabía qué hacer con Rosaura; ¿qué clase de criada servía la sopa fría?


	19. Chapter 19

María Teresa siguió las instrucciones de su madre, que a su vez seguía las de la señorita Luisa, y volvió a casa de la maestra cada mañana del resto del verano como si no hubiera pasado nada. Si se cruzaba con alguien por la calle echaba la vista al frente, aunque pudiera sentirles mirándola hasta que doblaba la esquina o entraba a casa de la señorita Luisa. El primer domingo que volvió a ir a misa, eligió un santo concreto del retablo tras el altar y cuando no estaba mirando al suelo de rodillas en el banco estaba examinando los pliegues de la túnica de San Esteban, o San Demetrio, nadie en el pueblo lo tenía muy claro porque el retablo tenía doscientos años, no tenía nombres y nadie recordaba quién lo había pintado.

La conversación en el pueblo se fue desviando de la hija loca de los Romero al rumor de que el alcalde había aprobado que su hijo José Antonio y la maestra Luisa se casaran lo antes posible. Si había que creer a los vecinos, José Antonio ya había comprado un piso de cuatro habitaciones en Burgos y la maestra había avisado a la madre superiora de su partida para ese mismo otoño. También había un par que aseguraban haber visto a José Antonio llevando a su madre y a su novia a Zamora en el tiburón para elegir ajuar y vestidos, y que habían vuelto cargadas de cajas y sombrereras como si se fuera a acabar el mundo.

La verdad era que la señora Romero no quería saber nada del asunto y que para su alivio la señorita Luisa había insistido en guardar luto durante al menos tres años más, hasta que se cumplieran diez de la muerte de su primer marido. Burgos estaba lejos y en cuanto empezase la escuela Luisa estaría muy ocupada. Con un poco de suerte José Antonio haría bueno el refrán y la distancia le haría olvidar su obsesión con la maestra. Aún se quedó una semana más disfrutando de su condición de recién ennoviado, por mucho que no cambiase gran cosa en la relación; todas las tardes la esperaba a la puerta de la casa de la señorita Luisa como un perro, daban un paseo, ella con su huso y él con su sonrisa de bobo, y la devolvía a su casa antes de cenar, no sin antes intentar que aceptase su invitación de ir a casa de sus padres. 

A María Teresa ya no le quedaban ganas de seguirles. Su rutina era similar a la de su hermano. Todas las mañanas daba el mismo rodeo para evitar la esquina donde había muerto Juan Borrego, se sentaba a la mesa camilla con el libro que tocara ese día y bebía té y repasaba lecciones. De repente eran la una de la tarde y la señorita Luisa la echaba educadamente, donde madre volvía a mencionar qué mala cara tenía y hacía que Rosaura sacara la botella de aceite de ricino.

Su hermano se marchó de vuelta a Burgos un domingo por la mañana después de misa, para alegría de sus padres, y la señorita Luisa volvió a pintar esa misma tarde, sentada en un tocón de árbol junto al grupo de cipreses a la entrada del pueblo, un placer que había abandonado mientras José Antonio le daba conversación a diario. La muerte de los siete mozos se notó un poco. La falta del tractor, que nadie consiguió sacar del río, se notó mucho más. Hubo que suplir la máquina a fuerza de trabajo y al final agosto pasó como casi cualquier otro agosto, como si los mozos no se hubieran ahogado y el señor secretario no les hubiera anunciado el desalojo. Faltaban años aún. Mucho podía cambiar en tres, cuatro, cinco años. No en el gobierno, Dios no lo quisiera, desde luego, pero en otros sitios. Quién sabía dónde estarían para entonces.

El primer año de María Teresa en el internado de Zamora recibió seis cartas de madre, las cinco primeras una copia casi exacta una de otra: “Querida hija”, etcétera, seguida de dos párrafos sobre la importancia de causar una buena impresión y sonreír, “ya sabes que a veces puedes resultar algo malhumorada y las niñas con las que estás tratando ahora son menos bastas que las de Robledal”. Era importantísimo que todo lo que saliera de su boca fuera agradable y, si no, era mejor quedarse callada. Su madre la instaba a encontrar a alguna amiga a la que invitar a merendar cuando, una vez cada cinco o seis domingos, los Romero hacían el viaje hasta Zamora para asistir a la misa del colegio, conocer a otros padres y sacar a María Teresa a comer chuletillas de cordero. A medida que pasaba el año escolar las cartas crecían en urgencia y la cara de madre se oscurecía cuando los domingos de visita María Teresa salía sola del colegio.

También recibió un par de cartas de la señorita Luisa, e incluso una caja de té para calmar los nervios, después de que María Teresa escribiera una carta un tanto dispersa y llena de símbolos de exclamación. No echaba de menos Robledal, pero odiaba Zamora. Odiaba el internado y tener que esforzarse en sonreír, y que todas sus compañeras parecieran ver a través de la sonrisa. No la evitaban pero tampoco buscaban su compañía. La maestra había tenido razón; las monjas eran implacables y no perdonaban un desliz a la hora de recitar la lección. Aunque María Teresa sacaba buenas notas en Aritmética e Historia, sin la ayuda de Carmen sus bordados dejaban mucho que desear. La hermana Consolación la sacó al estrado varias veces para criticar lo que ella llamaba “los trapillos de María Teresa”, poniéndola de ejemplo de lo que no se debía hacer. Todo el mundo en el internado era una florecilla delicada y por primera vez en su vida María Teresa se dio cuenta de que el respeto que le había allanado el camino en Robledal del Rey no existía en Zamora, donde el nombre “Romero” no significaba absolutamente nada. ¿Y su madre pretendía que hiciera amigas? La amistad era una negociación. No tenía nada que ofrecer.

Si no podía ser atractiva para sus compañeras, puso esfuerzo en al menos no resultar extraña. Se convenció de que podía presentir las noches de pesadillas y las pasaba en un estado de duermevela constante, para evitar gritar o hablar en sueños. “Tienes que dejar de hablar por las noches y removerte en sueños, por amor de Dios, o te sorprenderá lo rápido que pueden tacharte de extraña tus compañeras”, repetían las cartas de madre. Después de varias semanas de prueba consiguió incluso no cambiar de posición en toda la noche. Para cuando llegó el final de curso era la única niña de las diez que ocupaban ese dormitorio que nunca se movía en la cama, ni se despertaba a mitad de la noche, ni despertaba a las demás removiéndose en sueños. Pasaba las horas nocturnas rígida como una tabla con las manos cruzadas sobre el pecho, convertida en estatua de mausoleo. Ya que no podía controlar su mente, María Teresa domó a su cuerpo.

Terminó el curso con buenas notas, una encomendación por su conducta callada y ninguna amiga que la invitase a veranear en la costa. El primer día de vuelta en Robledal del Rey madre ni siquiera abrió la cartilla y se limitó a lamentarse amargamente de lo lánguida y apagada que se estaba volviendo su hija, cuando en el pueblo siempre había estado rodeada de amigas. Claro que las amigas del pueblo no eran el mejor ejemplo, porque se sentían atraídas hacia la hija del alcalde por el interés; María Teresa tenía muchas de las cosas que a ellas les faltaban tanto en educación como en posibles, pero precisamente por eso debería haber florecido entre niñas más a su altura, más educadas, más finas que Carmen y Dolores. Estar entre iguales debería haberle hecho dar lo mejor de sí. Su fracaso era algo que no arreglaba una nota de la hermana Prudencia asegurando que “con su capacidad para el recogimiento y la contemplación, además del ayuno, cualquier congregación estaría orgullosa de acoger a María Teresa en su seno”.

La nota de la hermana Prudencia arrancó a padre uno de sus escasísimos comentarios sobre la educación de María Teresa:

–¿Mi única hija, metida a monja? Vamos, por Dios, a quién se le ocurre –y María Teresa supo que estaba lívido de la indignación porque incluso miró a madre mientras lo decía.

Ese verano, un año después de la piedra pintada de sangre y la muerte de Juan Borrego haciéndole de heraldo al fin del mundo, parecía que Robledal estaba insistiendo en hacer como que no pasaba nada. Sin amigas y sin clases, lo único que podía hacer María Teresa era seguir a su madre de la casa al colmado, del colmado a casa, recibir a las amigas de madre a la hora de merendar, acompañarla a dar un paseo antes de que cayera el sol cuando hacía algo más de fresco. Se encontraban con la señorita Luisa a menudo, hila que te hila, y como un reloj madre insistía en que fuera a visitarles a la casa un día de esos. Como un reloj, la señorita Luisa le agradecía la invitación pero no quería imponer. El sistema debía funcionar, porque madre siempre se sentía aliviada por el rechazo, en vez de ofendida. De vez en cuando le contaba a María Teresa cosas que parecían más bien pensamientos en voz alta, sobre todo referentes a su hermano y a la maestra.

–Quién iba a decir que a tu hermano le fuera a durar tanto este capricho, la verdad. Yo contaba que en seis meses la viudita fuera historia. ¿Es que no hay muchachas en Burgos? –murmuró de repente una noche mientras escuchaban la radionovela en la sala y terminaba el dobladillo de uno de los manteles. Desde el verano anterior, la madre de Carmen se negaba a coser o bordar para los Romero. Decía que estaba demasiado ocupada con el trabajo adicional en el campo, así que madre tenía que remendarse sus propias medias y arreglar su propia mantelería, porque Rosaura tenía unas manos que lo dejaban todo aún peor de lo que estaba.

–¿Pero alguien sabe cuántos años tiene? –preguntó la esposa del doctor durante una de las meriendas. Madre se encogió de hombros.

–Yo le echo treinta como poco… Lleva aquí ¿cuánto? ¿Siete años? Y creo que mencionó que estuvo casada dos o tres…

–¿Y crees que va a darte nietos, con esa edad? –La señora del doctor escondió una mueca de incredulidad tras la taza del café y madre suspiró mirando a María Teresa.

Un par de familias se habían marchado ya, aunque padre y el coronel Suárez insistían en que tanto los Vázquez como los Ruiz eran la clase de gente de la que uno no se podía fiar, que estaban aquí un día y el siguiente no. Gente sin principios ni lealtad. El pueblo estaba mucho mejor sin ellos, afirmó madre también. Siempre habían sido un poco raros, comentó la esposa del doctor. La señora de Suárez bebió su café en silencio.

José Antonio volvía al pueblo religiosamente una vez cada seis semanas para pasar cuatro días, o dos semanas durante el verano, y se traía trabajo de la fábrica así que madre no podía quejarse de nada en concreto. Incluso limpió el trastero para instalar allí la enorme mesa de dibujo técnico que necesitaba para sus planos. Durante las dos semanas de vacaciones llamaba a su jefe todas las mañanas para ponerse al día, para lo que insistió en instalar teléfono en la casa. Madre se llevó las manos a la cabeza por el gasto, pero como fue todo a cuenta de José Antonio, y le habían ascendido y subido el sueldo ese mismo año, seguía sin poder quejarse. En realidad, donde María Teresa estaba fallando estrepitosamente, José Antonio estaba dejando una estela fulgurante: con los ahorros de los últimos ocho años se había comprado un piso en Burgos que estaba alquilado en esos momentos a una pareja sin hijos muy formal y que siempre pagaba a tiempo, mientras él se alojaba por una miseria en una habitación en una residencia de solteros decente cerca de la fábrica y ahorraba la gran mayoría de su sueldo. Incluso le enseñó a madre las cuentas que había hecho: a ese ritmo podría comprarse un piso mucho más grande en sólo un par de años, justo a tiempo de que la señorita Luisa saliera de su luto.

Los planes de José Antonio le incluían a él y a Luisa, a los hijos que tendrían, y a nadie más.

–Imagino que en el peor de los casos podríamos vivir en el piso que tiene alquilado ahora, si no nos dan nada mejor. Ay, pero hija, si sólo fueras un poco más simpática… ¿Te dan de comer bien en el internado? Te están saliendo ojeras. Con la cantidad de dinero que estamos pagando, no entiendo cómo pueden dejar que te eches a perder así. Te estás quedando en los huesos, María Teresa.

Veía a Carmen y a Dolores todos los domingos de verano, en misa, y también en la verbena de ese año, que pasó sin pena ni gloria, la sombra del señor secretario paseándose por el escenario mientras padre leía un pregón que pecaba de demasiado animado. Las dos miraban a través suyo como si ni siquiera estuviera allí y al final María Teresa empezó a preguntarse si de verdad lo estaba. La única vez que salió sola a la calle ese verano, a llevarle a la señorita Luisa una carta henchida de José Antonio que había venido pegada a un sobre mucho más liviano dirigido a padre y madre, un grupo de niños del pueblo la siguió por los callejos entre risas y gritos cada vez que giraba la cabeza. “Bruja, bruja, bruja” susurraban los niños, “brujabrujabrujabruja” murmuró el río al final de la calle, rompiendo contra las ruinas del tractor de Herminio.

Un año y medio antes, María Teresa habría vuelto a casa con la lista de nombres memorizada para pasársela a madre y asegurarse de que los padres de los mocosos recibían algún tipo de advertencia.

Un año y medio antes no se habrían atrevido, para qué engañarse.

No le dijo nada a su madre. Dejó de buscar excusas para salir sola a la calle y pasó el resto del verano pegada a sus faldas, contando los días para volver a Zamora.

Al verano siguiente María Teresa volvió al pueblo, otra vez sin invitaciones a fincas ni pisos en San Sebastián. El tiempo iba corriendo y ella estaba malgastando oportunidades excelentes, le repitió su madre una y otra vez. No iba a ser una niña toda la vida, no iba a estar en el internado toda la vida. Y por Dios, tenía que hablar un poco más, tenía que poner algo de su parte, porque las monjas seguían insistiendo en lo bonito que era que a su edad hubiera hecho voto de silencio.

–No he hecho voto de silencio, madre –quiso aclarar María Teresa.

–¡Por supuesto que no! –exclamó madre, como si fuera inconcebible que María Teresa pudiera tomar una decisión así sin pedirle permiso antes–. Mira, María Teresa, algunas mujeres están destinadas a ser monjas. No tienen los posibles o la cara para encontrar un marido, o han tenido un accidente, o Dios lo ha querido así. Tú eres de las que no, mírate, si te cuidases un poco serías una monada de niña. Está bien que no hables en clase y no te metas en problemas, pero tienes que hacer amigas. Mira a tus hermanos, están todos colocados gracias a las amistades que hicieron en el internado.

–El padre de Amelia Maldonado es el director del hospital de Zamora –empezó a explicar María Teresa con un hilo de voz. Amelia estaba en su mismo dormitorio y a veces compartía los dulces que le traían todas las semanas con María Teresa. Era la niña más simpática del internado, así que no tenía mucho tiempo para ella, pero al menos no la ignoraba–. Tal vez pueda entrar de enfermera.

Madre se rió como si fuera una broma.

–¿Y esta tal Amelia no tiene algún hermano mayor? Hija, ya eres mayor como para hablarte claro, estamos haciendo muchos sacrificios para mandarte a esa escuela. Tienes que esforzarte más.

La primera vez que fueron al mercado ese verano a María Teresa le sorprendió lo vacío que estaba; no hubo codazos por llegar a las barras de pan más hechas, ni a los tomates sin golpes. “Traidores, todos” añadió madre a cada retahíla de nombres de los que se habían marchado por la carretera a Fresno, los pocos muebles que merecía la pena salvar y que entrarían en sus nuevos pisos de protección social amarrados a las carretas y envueltos en sábanas viejas.

–La señora Suárez se marchó con su hijo una noche que el coronel estaba de guardia –le contó Rosaura entre susurros una tarde perezosa mientras madre dormía la siesta y María Teresa pasaba el rato en la fresquera. Había sido dejar de vivir en la casa y de repente Rosaura la trataba menos como un estorbo que le impedía hacer las camas a tiempo y más como una compañera con la que cotillear. María Teresa dejó de limpiar el melocotón que tenía en las manos de la impresión.

–¿Cómo que se marchó?

–Pues que hizo las maletas y cogió la puerta, señorita. Sin avisar ni nada. Vino a buscarla un taxi de Zamora. Nadie sabe dónde está y el coronel le hizo un agujero a balazos a la pared de la sala de la rabia al darse cuenta. Ha puesto a todo el cuartel a buscarla pero esa ya está por Sevilla lo menos.

Aunque había compartido docenas de meriendas con la señora Suárez mientras vivía en Robledal, el recuerdo que le venía a María Teresa a la cabeza cuando pensaba en ella no era el de la señora morena y rechoncha que tomaba el café sin azúcar ni leche, sino el de la noche de la verbena. Vio la escena de nuevo con total claridad y cayó en la cuenta de que nunca había encontrado una respuesta para la pregunta que le valió una bofetada esa noche.

–¿Quién era Ordoñez, Rosaura?

La mucama dejó de frotar las tapas del fogón y se enjugó el sudor con la esquina del mandil.

–¿Qué Ordoñez? El de la furgoneta del pescado se llama Ordoñez, creo.

–Uno al que la señora Suárez cree que padre le robó algo.

–Ya sabes que no se habla de eso –advirtió Rosaura. Pero la nueva Rosaura había visto algún cambio en los últimos años. Donde la vieja Rosaura la hubiera mandado a oír la radio a la salita o a su cuarto, la nueva Rosaura se inclinó hacia ella y bajó aún más la voz–. Era el otro alcalde. El que había antes.

–¿Antes de padre?

–Sí, el de antes. _Antes_ , ya me entiende usted.

María Teresa mordió el melocotón y se limpió la barbilla del zumo que le explotó en la boca. Aunque había sacado un notable en Historia y la hermana Caridad se había encargado de que todas sus alumnas supieran perfectamente a qué años oscuros y terribles se refería el “antes” del que les había librado el glorioso alzamiento, en el mundo de Robledal del Rey la palabra tenía un peso distinto. Maria Teresa dejó de preguntas, y Rosaura no hubiera querido responder.

Carmen y su familia se habían marchado. La abuela Angustias había muerto ese invierno. Cuando le preguntó a madre por qué no lo había mencionado en ninguna de sus cartas ésta le echó en cara que aún se preocupase por unas desarrapadas semejantes. “Ya llorarán cuando a nosotros nos den casas decentes. El orgullo es un pecado mortal, María Teresa, no lo olvides nunca”, afirmó atacando con furia un calcetín lleno de agujeros.

Ese otoño María Teresa recibió una invitación de Amelia para ir a comer a su casa el segundo domingo de Adviento. Madre llamó por teléfono al internado tan pronto como recibió la carta, exigiendo a María Teresa que rechazara la invitación educada pero firmemente, porque al doctor Maldonado lo estaba investigando la policía por asociación ilegal y le habían cesado del puesto de director del hospital un mes antes. María Teresa le aseguró que eso haría, hasta que se dio cuenta de que sólo porque pudiera escuchar a su madre no quería decir que la tuviera delante. Fue a comer a casa de Amelia y jugaron a las tabas y a los crucigramas en el salón hasta que fue la hora de volver al internado. A Amelia la sacaron de la escuela dos semanas después, un martes durante la clase de Geografía, y no volvió a verla. Padre y madre no la visitaron ni una vez el resto del curso y no supo si era bueno o malo.

El charco de sangre que era el rostro de su compañera de pesadilla se fue evaporando con los años, con cambios tan sutiles que cuando por fin desapareció a María Teresa le llevó varias semanas de sueños darse cuenta de que era capaz de verlo con claridad. Tal vez el retraso también se debía a que no conocía la cara. No era ninguna de sus antiguas compañeras de escuela ni ninguna de las nuevas, ni ninguna de sus primas o de las hijas de amigas de su madre con las que había jugado un par de horas mientras tomaban el café. La niña con la que moría en el bosque casi todas las noches era una total desconocida, aunque a esas alturas María Teresa se sentía hermanada a ella aunque sólo fuera por la cantidad de sangre que habían dejado en el suelo del bosque y en los colmillos de las bestias, y todas las veces que habían muerto cogidas de la mano.


	20. Chapter 20

Anunciaron la fecha del desalojo casi cuatro años exactos desde la fecha en la que el subsecretario había anunciado el embalse. La noticia cayó como una lluvia de rocas, sobre todo en Robledal, que era el pueblo donde más gente se había quedado esperando. El alcalde tuvo discusiones con todos y cada uno de los vecinos que aún quedaban, sobre las promesas que había hecho referentes a desalojos y satisfacciones. Las cosas que se estaban diciendo sonaban demasiado cercanas a la disidencia, así que se decían en bajo, en susurros urgentes.

Pero aún así, la gente no se iba. El doctor y su mujer, el coronel Suárez y sus hombres, las monjas del convento, la mitad de los labriegos a quien la fortuna había sonreído durante los últimos veinte años y que ahora no podían creer que les viniera un revés y, por supuesto, los Romero, se quedaron paralizados como ciervos delante de las luces de un coche. Se les venía encima una pared de agua pero nadie se decidía a recoger los bártulos. Todos pensaban que se merecían algo mejor, que su lealtad y su decencia a lo largo de esos años merecían una recompensa digna.

María Teresa tenía ya casi dieciséis años y el luto de la señorita Luisa estaba llegando a su fin. Ese último verano en Robledal llevó desde el principio el olor a tumulto en el aire.

Usando los últimos hilos de influencia que les quedaban, la señora Romero urdió un plan para volver los ojos del gigante ministerial hacia ellos una última vez antes de ser condenados. Entre José Antonio y ella habían obtenido por fin una respuesta clara de la señorita Luisa: su marido había muerto en julio. El desalojo estaba programado para el primer día de septiembre. La señora Romero fijó la fecha de la boda para el quince de agosto, tiempo suficiente para que el redactor de La Voz de Zamora escribiera un artículo sobre los últimos habitantes de Robledal del Rey celebrando la última boda en la iglesia que la presa sepultaría. La señora Romero le repitió al menos tres veces por teléfono que no se centrase en hablar de la iglesia, que no era la que necesitaba una casa nueva.

Cuando volvió de Zamora ese año, a María Teresa le pareció que el pueblo ya estaba bajo el agua. Madre sólo tenía dos temas de conversación: la boda y la presa, entrelazados tan íntimamente que no hubiera podido separarlos aunque quisiera. Madre eligió la lectura del evangelio, el color de la casulla de los oficiantes, qué niños serían los monaguillos, aunque a decir verdad esto último tenía poco de dilema porque no quedaban más que un puñado en el pueblo. El convite se celebraría en la plaza, a la sombra de la iglesia, si Dios quería que no lloviera, y por supuesto Dios no iba a hacer que lloviera un día de agosto durante la boda de sus fieles. 

José Antonio no estaba en Robledal para que su madre le volviera loco, así que la señora Romero estaba volcando sus esfuerzos en volver locas a Rosaura y a su futura nuera. Era mucho más fácil acogotar a la criada. La señorita Luisa tenía una forma de responder a las preguntas que sólo daba la información más básica y no dejaba nada que rascar.

–María Teresa, hoy voy a necesitar que me hagas un recado, si no estás ocupada –anunció madre una mañana en el desayuno. Padre había ido al despacho pronto y sólo estaban ellas dos a la mesa. Faltaba una semana para la boda pero José Antonio no iba a llegar hasta dos días antes. María Teresa se puso en alerta de forma inmediata porque no era habitual que madre la encargase nada. Lo habitual era que madre hiciera el recado y María Teresa fuera de acompañante.

–¿Qué se le ofrece?

–La maestra me está volviendo loca. ¡Parece que no le apetezca casarse! Una esperaría que le pusiera un poco más de interés a su propia boda –se lamentó madre. María Teresa masticó en silencio, ponderando aquella tarde, tres años antes, en que la señorita Luisa le había girado la cara a José Antonio–. Hace una semana que le dije que tenía el velo preparado para que viniera a buscarlo y todavía estoy esperando. No sé si se piensa que voy a mandar a Rosaura, que apenas acierta a hacer las cosas de casa como para dejar que salga a zascandilear por ahí. Y desde luego yo estoy demasiado ocupada. He pensado que podrías ir tú, dejarte caer sin avisar, ver qué tal está…

María Teresa asintió. “Quiere usted decir que le haga de espía, ¿madre?”, quería decir. La mayoría de las cosas que decía María Teresa últimamente eran dentro de su cabeza.

–Madre, ¿qué fue de Jacinta?

Madre casi dio un respingo en la silla.

–¿Jacinta? ¿A qué viene esa pregunta ahora?

–A nada en concreto, sólo se me acaba de ocurrir que no la he visto en años.

–Y que se quede bien lejos. De la cabaña aún sale humo dicen, así que no se ha marchado. Así se la lleve el agua, a ella y a todas las malas simientes. –Madre lo dijo casi de pasada, como quien da los buenos días, y a María Teresa la recorrió un escalofrío.

–¿Pero sabe que nos tenemos que ir?

–¿Qué te ha dado ahora con esa loca? Si no lo sabe es su problema, tú tienes cosas que hacer. Venga, venga, ¡Rosaura! ¡Baje la caja del velo, sin removerla demasiado! Vas a la casa de Luisa y te tomas un café con ella. Tírale un poco de la lengua, igual contigo habla algo más… ¡Rosaura! ¿Se ha quedado dormida?

La caja era más ancha que Rosaura y cabía a duras penas por la curva de la escalera. La criada estuvo a punto de bajar rodando el último tramo, si no las llega a coger María Teresa casi al vuelo, a ella y a la caja, de la que salía al zaguán.

–Vuelve antes de comer y sin entretenerte con nadie, María Teresa. Han venido guardias del cuartel de Villaporquera a ayudar con el desalojo y no los conocemos. ¡No le des la vuelta a la caja! Llévala en horizontal. –La voz de madre le llegó apagada desde el comedor. María Teresa tuvo que salir por la puerta de lado, para que cupiera la caja.

María Teresa seguía dando un rodeo para evitar la esquina donde había muerto Juan Borrego. Incluso cuando salía con su madre siempre conseguía inventarse alguna excusa; quería ir a confesarse o a quitarle las hierbas al mausoleo de los abuelos, o necesitaba recoger unos lápices de la casa consistorial y era mucho más fácil entrar por la puerta trasera. Era como si ese cruce de calles hubiera dejado de existir.

Aunque no vio a los niños del verano anterior sí que pudo notar las miradas detrás de las ventanas, y también la oscuridad sin cortinas de las casas que ya se habían quedado vacías, esperando al agua. Madre se había quejado de que la gente había dejado de trabajar y María Teresa se dio cuenta de que era verdad, porque eran las diez de la mañana de un martes y la gente estaba en casa. De una de las transversales de la calle de la señorita Luisa le llegaron de repente unas risotadas. Apretó el paso y vio de refilón el verde inconfundible de los uniformes de la guardia civil, tres o cuatro de ellos.

–¡Eh! ¡Chavalina! ¿A dónde vas con tanta prisa? –la llamaron. Debían ser los de Villaporquera que había mencionado madre. Esperó que siguieran su camino en dirección opuesta, pero entre las risas pudo oír cómo empezaban a seguirla–. ¡Sí, tú, la de la caja! ¿No quieres que te echemos una mano?

María Teresa aferró la caja y anduvo tan rápido como le era posible hacia la puerta de la señorita Luisa. No podía echar a correr o se pensarían que tenía algo que ocultar. “La gente inocente no corre”, dijo madre cuando mataron a balazos al hijo mudo de doña Aparicio, que estaba cazando conejos una mañana cerca del río cuando se le aparecieron con los fusiles de por medio dos guardias civiles nuevos que no le conocían. 

–¡Mi madre, qué prisa tienes! –se burló uno de los guardias justo en el momento en que los nudillos de María Teresa aporreaban la puerta de la señorita Luisa.

Dolores había visto el cuerpo del hijo de doña Aparicio cuando se lo llevaron a la madre y le contó a toda la escuela que incluso tapado con una manta se podía ver que le faltaba la mitad de la cabeza. María Teresa intentó imaginarse la reacción de madre si la llevaban a ella a la puerta de la casa en carretillo, acribillada y sin haber cumplido su recado. Fue incapaz.

Empujó el picaporte y la puerta de la cabaña se abrió para ella, más bienvenida y celestial que cualquier umbral con San Pedro de por medio. Se le cayó la caja al suelo cuando cerró con la espalda, y tan pronto como notó el impacto del resbalón atrancando la puerta supo que en unas horas tendría un cardenal de omoplato a omoplato. Esperó con la respiración contenida mientras las voces de los guardias civiles se perdían calle abajo sin ni siquiera dedicarle unos segundos a su desaparición, pensando ya en su siguiente entretenimiento en el pueblo fantasma. A sus pies la caja se había abierto y una esquina del velo asomaba por la rendija.

–¿Señorita Luisa? –llamó María Teresa al aire. Sabía perfectamente que la maestra no estaba en la casa, primero porque sin duda habría salido a ver qué era el estruendo y segundo porque las puertas del dormitorio y la cocina estaban ambas abiertas, y las dos habitaciones estaban vacías.

Con cuidado, María Teresa devolvió la caja a la posición horizontal y descubrió que madre había incluido varios ramitos de lavanda y varitas de cedro que ahora estaban esparcidas por el suelo. Recolocó el velo en el fondo de la caja con la lavanda y el cedro por encima en un patrón caótico que madre habría criticado hasta quedarse ronca y la dejó sobre la mesa camilla.

Sin la presencia y la voz de la señorita Luisa la cabaña parecía más pequeña y oscura, más desastrada si cabía. La primera vez que María Teresa había pisado el interior de la casa pensó que era una casa de monje jesuita. Ahora, vacía del ir y venir de la maestra a por más té, a por otro libro, declamando partes de “Platero y yo” de memoria, era una casucha miserable, de pobre de solemnidad. Sin una mota de polvo, eso sí.

María Teresa fue caminando con los dedos en la pared, sin saber muy bien qué hacer. Le dio toda la vuelta a la salida, rozando las puertas cerradas del aparador cuando la madera le interrumpió el camino por el yeso. Al llegar al umbral del dormitorio, que era poco más que una alcoba con puerta propia, dudó medio segundo. Una cama, una palangana bajo ella, una jofaina sobre la mesita de noche. Olía a hierbas, aunque no era un olor medicinal y amargo como el de la habitación de la abuela mientras moría en el piso de arriba, cuando María Teresa tenía cuatro años. Olía a hierbas como cuando las niñas de la escuela rompían los tallos de las plantas mientras paseaban de vuelta a casa y al llegar a casa les olían las manos a savia de mil tipos distintos.

No se le ocurría dónde podía estar la señorita Luisa, si no había escuela y no era día de fiesta. Las cortinas estaban echadas y parecía que fueran las siete de la tarde. Sus pasos volvieron a llevarla al aparador de la salita. Era el único mueble que tenía cierta presencia en toda la casa. Las tres estanterías a la vista estaban llenas de libros de texto. Punteadas aquí y allá había un par de novelas, aunque eran las menos, y varias de las cajas de plumillas que la maestra compraba para que ninguna alumna pudiera usar la excusa de que se había dejado los útiles en casa, o tuviera que pasar por el papelón de explicar que sus padres no tenían dinero para material.

Los dedos de María Teresa tamborilearon indecisos contra una de las puertas del aparador. ¿Qué diría madre si le contaba que había estado a solas en casa de la señorita Luisa? ¿Qué diría si María Teresa perdía esa oportunidad de averiguar algo más de su futura cuñada? El aparador tenía un pasador de hierro para mantener la puerta cerrada, pero no había candado. Sólo una miradita, se aseguró María Teresa a sí misma, mordiéndose los labios. Por primera vez en tres años notó que la sangre se le agolpaba en las mejillas por la anticipación.

Dos cajas de lata, una que había contenido galletas danesas mucho, mucho tiempo atrás a juzgar por los golpes y el esmalte descascarillado, y otra cacao. Un par de carpetas a rebosar de papeles marcadas sólo con “Magisterio, Valladolid” en el lomo. Un bote lleno de lápices de distintos tamaños, algunos casi nuevos y otros afilados y vueltos a afilar hasta que apenas asomaban por el borde. La lata que había contenido galletas danesas estaba llena de útiles de costura y todavía más plumillas.

María Teresa levantó la tapa de la de cacao y metió la punta de los dedos para hacer una rápida comprobación. Estaba llena de papeles más gruesos. Sacó la caja un poco hacia sí y vio que eran acuarelas, paisajes. Todas eran el mismo paisaje y le llevó un momento reconocerlo, tal vez de tan familiar y anodino. Era el grupo de cipreses a la entrada del pueblo, reproducido una y otra vez, lámina tras lámina, algunas todavía combadas por el efecto del agua en el papel. Bajo ellas tocó el cartón rígido y la superficie rugosa inconfundible de un montón de fotografías.

Le costó reconocer a la señorita Luisa en la primera de ellas, aunque su cara casi no había cambiado en diez años, ni tampoco su expresión de estar pensando en algo lejano. Lo que era imposible de reconocer era el vestido de gala que llevaba, las perlas alrededor de su cuello o los guantes largos hasta el codo… María Teresa le dio la vuelta a la fotografía pero sólo decía “Madrid, 1952”. Junto a la señorita Luisa había un hombrecillo apocado vestido de traje, él estaba sonriendo de oreja a oreja y ella no, y no era difícil adivinar que se trataba de su primer esposo, aunque sólo fuera porque se le veía con un pie ya firmemente plantado en la tumba. Tenía los ojos hundidos y el pelo oscuro, y los hombros echados hacia delante como si el peso de la chaqueta le estuviera haciendo caer poco a poco. María Teresa nunca había visto lámparas de araña tan grandes como la hilera que se adivinaba tras la señorita Luisa, ni un vestido tan obviamente caro como el que llevaba la maestra en la foto, que parecía sacado de una revista. De no haber sabido quién era, María Teresa la habría tomado por una señora de la alta sociedad, por encima incluso de las madres de sus compañeras en el internado.

María Teresa miró por encima de su hombro, primero a la puerta y luego a la caja del velo. Madre lo había rescatado de su propio armario y lo había metido en la caja en la que había venido un vestido de Zamora, para que pareciera recién comprado en las tiendas de la ciudad. Lo más probable es que lo hubieran tejido la madre o la abuela de Carmen, y no era un velo feo o mal hecho en absoluto, pero después de haber visto la foto de la fiesta María Teresa estaba segura de que la señorita Luisa sabría al momento que no era encaje de Almagro, como había dicho madre que le dijera.

La siguiente fotografía tenía un marco de cartón y el nombre “Jacobo Díaz y Fresón, estudio de fotografía, Zamora” en relieve al pie. María Teresa le dio la vuelta pero no había fecha, sólo “En casa” escrito con letra infantil y una pequeña mancha de tinta. Escuchó voces fuera y se quedó paralizada, pero ninguna de ellas era la señorita Luisa. La imagen era casi idéntica a la fotografía que madre tenía enmarcada en la sala, aunque sus padres se habían puesto sus mejores galas para el evento y el hombre de pie junto al sofá en la foto llevaba ropas sencillas. Los ojos de María Teresa pasaron directamente a las dos niñas sentadas en el diván, casi idénticas, borrosas como fantasmas. Le subió una náusea por la garganta antes de saber por qué, y en los dos segundos en los que le buscó explicación se le pasó por alto el ruido de la puerta al abrirse.

–¿María Teresa?

María Teresa gritó, trató de devolver las fotos a su sitio, cerrar la caja del cacao y la puerta del armario y apartarse de él, todo a la vez, y lo único que consiguió fue pillarse los dedos y que la fotografía de la familia cayera al suelo junto al resto.

Qué era eso, qué era eso, qué iba a hacer ahora.

–Le he traído el velo por encargo de mi madre –se atragantó con las palabras y de tres zancadas llegó a la mesa camilla y le dio un golpe a la caja con la palma de la mano–. Es de encaje de… de encaje.

La señorita Luisa la miró a los ojos sin ni siquiera un vistazo a las fotografías desparramadas en el suelo. María Teresa tragó saliva.

–Me preguntaba cuánto te habrían hecho cambiar las monjas –ponderó la señorita Luisa frotándose los dedos con expresión lejana, la misma que en la fotografía con su marido–. Pero ya veo que no en todo.

–Sólo quería ver una fotografía de su marido. Tenía curiosidad. Llevaba usted un vestido muy bonito, ¿lo tiene aquí? –intentó bañar de naturalidad el temblor que tenía en la garganta. Tenía que volver a ver la otra fotografía, la de las niñas casi borradas del todo, y a la vez no quería volver a verla.

–¿Aquí? No, claro que no. Los dejé todos en Madrid, no hay dónde llevar esa clase de ropa en Robledal. La foto que has visto fue una fiesta del Ministerio de Obras Públicas. Mi marido era asesor del ministro.

–Ah. Como… ¿Como el señor que leyó el pregón?

La señorita Luisa sonrió, tan cerca de María Teresa que ésta pudo oler el mismo olor a plantas que inundaba el dormitorio, sobre todo cuando la maestra levantó las manos y se las puso a ambos lados de la cabeza.

–Has cambiado, pero sigues queriendo verlo todo –susurró Luisa, cerrándole los párpados suavemente con los pulgares helados. Sólo fue un toque, breve, dos segundos y un pájaro posándose en sus ojos–. Siempre queriendo verlo todo.

María Teresa tardó un momento en darse cuenta de que la señorita Luisa le había quitado las manos de la cara y se había alejado unos pasos. Para cuando abrió los ojos no quedaba ni rastro de las fotografías.

–Señorita…

–Dale las gracias a tu madre, María Teresa. Es un velo muy bonito. Es muy generoso de su parte. –La señorita Luisa se sentó a la mesa camilla y empezó a hilar un nuevo manojo de vellón gris y blanco. En sus manos parecía una nube que anunciaba lluvia. María Teresa asintió como respondiendo a una orden y salió de la cabaña casi tropezándose con sus propios pies, sin saber muy bien qué acababa de pasar.


	21. Chapter 21

El periodista que envió La Voz de Zamora parecía mucho más interesado en beber verdejo y fumar en la plaza, ofreciéndose a sacarle fotos a las pocas mozas que quedaban en Robledal, que en la lealtad de los vecinos que insistían en apurar los últimos días en su casa ancestral, como le había presentado la situación la señora Romero al salir a recibirle después de que José Antonio fuera a recogerle de la parada de autocar de Valmorilla, porque Fresno de Sayago ya había sido desalojado y habían cancelado la parada del autocar. Respondió con monosílabos, casi con encogimientos de hombros, y si hubieran tenido un poco más de tiempo la señora Romero no habría vacilado en aplazar la boda y buscarse a un reportero con algo más de sangre en las venas. Sí que insistió en ir a hacerle unas fotos a la presa, que ya era casi tan alta como la montaña, pero volvió de la excursión tan impresionado por la obra que la señora Romero temió que el artículo fuera a convertirse en una oda a las maravillas de ingeniería que estaba alumbrando esa década.

Sólo unos años antes la boda del primogénito de los Romero habría sido un acontecimiento tan importante como el Via Crucis de Semana Santa. Pronto quedó patente que el medio centenar escaso de gente que todavía quedaba en Robledal del Rey esperando su recompensa por haberse aferrado al pueblo hasta el final no estaba interesado en celebrar bodas ajenas ni propias. A la señora Romero le costó encontrar a vecinas dispuestas a ayudar a limpiar la iglesia.

–En este pueblo no queda gente honesta ni solidaria –se quejó a María Teresa amargamente una noche, mientras intentaba cuadrar las cuentas del convite posterior–. Fui a preguntarle a Balbina si alguna de sus hijas podía echar una mano, ¿sabes lo que me dijo?

–No, madre –murmuró María Teresa.

–¡Que se lo pensarían dependiendo del sueldo! ¿Cómo puede tener la cara tan dura? ¡Por ayudar con una boda! Hay que ser rastrera y orgullosa, la verdad. Ni siquiera le respondí. Al final tendrá que hacerlo Rosaura sola y perderá todo el día, sobre todo si no estoy ahí para vigilar que no se siente a mirar a las moscas cada dos por tres. Y yo tengo tantas cosas que hacer, mientras tu hermano y la viudita se tumban a la bartola…

La voz de madre se fue perdiendo en la distancia, ahogada por la jaqueca que no abandonaba a María Teresa desde dos días antes, cuando la señorita Luisa la había sorprendido husmeando en sus cosas. En el internado la hermana Adela, una de las monjas más jóvenes, se quejaba a menudo de migrañas. Las demás monjas decían que cuando le sobrevenía alguna tenía que encerrarse en su celda a oscuras durante horas, porque incluso la luz del día le molestaba. A María Teresa no le molestaba la luz pero se notaba la cabeza rodeada por alambre de espino, era imposible pensar. Trató de recordar las fotografías que había visto en casa de la maestra pero entonces empezaba a notar pinchazos en los ojos y mezclaba los rostros con los de los retratos que colgaban en su propia casa, hasta que no sabía si estaba viendo a su madre o a su abuelo, con barba y todo.

Al menos la señorita Luisa no se había quejado a nadie. María Teresa se preguntaba por qué, otra vez, todavía. No es que no le hubiera dado razones para irle a madre con el cuento, empezando por el conjuro mal atinado que le pasó de largo. ¿De verdad no se había dado cuenta de lo que habían estado haciendo esa noche, con la sangre y la piedra? Era una maestra, se suponía que sabía de todo. También sabía que María Teresa había estado registrando sus cosas. Y no podía evitar pensar que en realidad estaba esperando su momento, quizá una vez estuviera casada con José Antonio, quizá cuando por fin le diera a madre su primer nieto, que era otro de sus temas de conversación preferidos últimamente, cómo en realidad estaba bien que José Antonio hubiera por fin sentado la cabeza, y que ojalá a la señorita Luisa no se le hubiera pasado el arroz porque si no a ver por qué se estaban casando, para qué.

La discusión sobre las capacidades reproductivas de la señorita Luisa hacía que María Teresa quisiera esconderse bajo la mesa o el diván, porque la mayoría de las veces incluía a las amigas de madre mirándola de reojo y haciendo comentarios sobre lo importante que era no llegar sin hijos a edades tan avanzadas como la maestra. Y al momento siguiente daba un giro de ciento ochenta grados para hablar de la hija de Elvira Dueñas, mírala, tan formal que parecía y se ha quedado preñada de un don nadie que ha tomado las de Villadiego, para que luego fueran por ahí presumiendo de la buena vista que habían tenido mudándose a Orzuela de Santos un año antes del pregón. ¿Y cómo sabía eso la esposa del doctor? Ah, es que seguía en contacto con la prima de Elvira. España había perdido un gran espía en la esposa del doctor.

María Teresa pasó de dormir profundamente y sin moverse a no poder conciliar el sueño y después de una semana sin pegar ojo veía sombras escondiéndose por todas partes, incluso a plena luz del día mientras paseaba con madre por el bosque o le sacaba el maíz a las gallinas.

–¡María Teresa! Hija, que te estoy hablando, ¿qué miras como boba? –le increpó madre en medio de la calle uno de los días. María Teresa había visto a alguien en la ventana de la casa de los Salcedo, en la oscuridad de la cabaña vacía, una sombra descolorida y casi translúcida de tan fugaz, vestida con ropas de labranza y mirando por la ventana.

Madre estaba preocupada, a su manera, que era un derroche de reproches y trampas. Se le metió en la cabeza que lo que le faltaba a María Teresa era hierro desde que le vino el primer período, que fue casi alrededor de cuando empezó a hacer cosas raras, así que ahora la dieta de María Teresa consistía casi en exclusiva en espinacas, lentejas y, si José Antonio y padre no se la acababan primero, morcilla los domingos. Pero también se le metió en la cabeza que la sal le estaba secando las venas, así que sus platos no llevaban ninguna y María Teresa, que hasta entonces no había tenido queja ni hambre, se sentía como si estuviera comiendo forraje.

José Antonio volvió al pueblo tres días antes de la boda y a María Teresa le sorprendió el cambio en su hermano, que de repente había perdido la redondez en los pómulos y ganado unos círculos casi morados bajo los ojos.

–Hijo mío, ¿te estás cuidando? ¿No estarás trabajando demasiado? Tienes un aspecto horrible –fue lo primero que dijo madre al verle, pero José Antonio aseguró que estaba perfectamente.

–Ya he firmado por el piso nuevo y está todo listo para que se venga Luisa conmigo. Lo he dejado vacío para que lo decore ella y le he traído unas cuantas revistas para que coja ideas, ¿qué le parece, madre?

Madre hojeó las revistas y chasqueó la lengua.

–Hijo, mira a ver si no se va a encaprichar de algo carísimo… tendrías que ocuparte tú de esto, que para eso es tu casa.

Cuando José Antonio se echó a reír sí que volvió a parecer el de antes, aunque más viejo.

–Me voy a saludar a mi novia, pero le dejo las revistas de momento. Usted también puede elegir algo si quiere y opinar.

A madre se le iluminaron los ojos de una forma que no conseguían muchas cosas. Incluso le hizo gestos a María Teresa para que se acercara.

–Mira, mira, qué aparador tan moderno… Me pregunto si nuestra nueva casa vendrá ya amueblada o nos darán alguna subvención para hacerlo. Sería lo lógico.

Lógica o no, llegó y pasó el día de la boda sin recibir noticias del ministerio, ni el de obras públicas ni el de vivienda.

La señorita Luisa se casó con uno de sus vestidos de luto, el mismo que todo el pueblo le había visto llevar a misa durante los últimos nueve años, y el velo de falso encaje de Almagro, tan tupido que era un milagro que pudiera dar dos pasos sin ayuda, porque ni siquiera se le veía la cara. Esa era la razón por la que madre lo había condenado a una caja, pero la señorita Luisa llegó con él puesto a la iglesia, a pie y sola, sin tropezarse ni tener que ir tocando las paredes o las esquinas de los bancos para saber dónde estaba. De todas las monjas del convento sólo quedaba la madre Piedad, que pensaba esperar a solas en el edificio vacío hasta que la echasen los guardias civiles para asegurarse de que nadie entraba a desecrarlo.

Era un milagro que Fidel y Francisco hubieran encontrado un rato para asistir, aunque María Teresa había escuchado a madre sugerir por teléfono que si faltaban a la boda de su hermano mayor tal vez estarían más cómodos excomunicados de la familia. Hacía años que los Romero no se reunían al completo y María Teresa pensó distraída, mientras se daban la paz, que no sabía quién era esa gente. Estaba olvidando sus rostros incluso mientras los tenía delante, mientras José Antonio le ponía a la señorita Luisa una banda de oro en el dedo famélico y afilado. Qué manos tan frías, pensó María Teresa, el fantasma del toque de la maestra pasándole por las pestañas.

El reportero de La Voz de Zamora les sacó dos fotos a la salida de la iglesia. El fotógrafo que había contratado madre les sacó otras dos. Luego ambos volvieron a toda prisa a la ciudad, como si tuvieran miedo de que la presa se llenase de repente y les encontrase todavía allí. Allí se fue el último cartucho de madre, como una bengala mojada. Estaban celebrando un funeral y todos los invitados lo sabían. A la hora del convite no hubo música ni felicitaciones; anticipando una fiesta como Dios mandaba, madre había hecho instalar el toldo de las fiestas en medio de la plaza, para resguardarse del sol y evitar que la gente le ensuciara la casa, pero a media tarde cambió el tiempo y cayó una tormenta de granizo inesperada que hizo agujeros en las plantas que quedaban en las huertas y le abrió una brecha en la cabeza al novio, que terminó pasando la tarde y su primera noche de casado en el hospital de Zamora. Suerte que su hermano Francisco se había sacado el carné de conducir por afición y le llevó en el tiburón, cumpliendo por fin su ilusión de conducirlo a toda velocidad por la carretera a Fresno, aunque para cuando llegaron al hospital tenía la tapicería como si hubieran matado a un gorrino.

Al hospital sólo fueron los hombres; las mujeres se quedaron intentando salvar lo que había quedado de vajilla después de la pedriza. Después de recoger a toda velocidad la señora Romero sufrió un ataque de generosidad inusitada y las invitó a todas a tomar un café. La señorita Luisa, ahora la joven señora de Romero, declinó la invitación y se marchó a su casa, todavía con el velo puesto. La afrenta dio para tres horas de discusión mientras arrasaban con las reservas de café y pastas de la casa del alcalde, además del pastel de manzana que había preparado Rosaura para el convite y que al final no llegaron a probar ninguno de los novios.


	22. Chapter 22

A Robledal no llegó ni el indulto ni la ofrenda de una vida mejor. Dos semanas antes del día marcado para el desalojo, la guardia civil empezó a llamar a las puertas de las casas para recordar a sus habitantes que se acercaba el momento, que no era un simulacro. Que tenían que recoger sus vidas y llevárselas a tierras más altas, donde no llegase el agua, porque pronto el río Branco sería el dueño de todas las casas y todos los campos de cultivo del valle.

Pero la gente no se marchaba. Un día más, iban diciendo. Mañana le pedirían a Remigio que les llevase en el camión, a ellos y a los pocos muebles dignos de ser salvados, al barrio de Zamora donde estaban colocando poco a poco a todo el pueblo en tres o cuatro bloques de pisos. Hoy no, que hacía demasiado calor. Al día siguiente tampoco, que parecía que iba a granizar otra vez. Los mismos cincuenta vecinos dando vueltas por las calles y mirando a los demás por la ventana, sin saber muy bien qué hacer, sólo sabiendo que aquel no era el día en el que cerraban la puerta a su espalda y abandonaban su casa al agua.

María Teresa descubrió que a madre había dejado de importarle qué hacía con sus días. José Antonio llevaba enfermo desde el día de la boda y tuvo que retrasar el regreso triunfal a Burgos, a su nueva casa con su nueva esposa. Como no sabían muy bien si la fiebre y la cagalera que tenía eran contagiosos, la señorita Luisa seguía viviendo en su cabaña de soltera. Madre estaba tan preocupada por José Antonio y por que estuviera faltando al trabajo por algo tan nimio como lo que parecía un comienzo de cólera que era más sensible esconderse, salir de la habitación cuando entraba por la puerta, con cualquier excusa, antes que exponerse a su mal humor.

Rosaura se marchó sin avisar, la única que no esperó al día siguiente. Cogió sus tres vestidos, su maleta de cartón y la dirección de su prima en Soria, que tenía apuntada en una estampita de la Virgen de Candelaria, y se marchó. Madre le gritó a su ausencia durante horas, y la acusó de todo crimen imaginable mientras contaba la plata una y otra vez, las alhajas del joyero, las figuras de porcelana, hasta que por fin tuvo que conformarse con la cruda realidad: la muchacha se había ido con una mano delante y otra detrás, como si los objetos valiosos de los Romero no fueran dignos de ser robados. María Teresa tenía la impresión de que, si Rosaura hubiera de hecho robado algo, madre estaría menos enfadada. Al menos le habría quedado el consuelo de poder decir que ella siempre supo que la chica no era trigo limpio, que después de todo era una vaga y se había aprovechado de la generosidad de la familia.

Sin Rosaura, la casa se sumió en un estado de abandono tan rápido que María Teresa a veces dudaba de si se había marchado dos días o dos meses antes. El tiempo tomó una cualidad elástica, era difícil saber si era temprano por la mañana o casi el atardecer. La casa consistorial cerró por orden del cuartel de Zamora, no fuera algún mártir a intentar atrincherarse dentro por el valor simbólico. De repente, padre estaba en casa la mayor parte del tiempo, aunque sus amigos seguían en el pueblo y seguían honrando la tertulia por la tarde. A María Teresa se le había caído la casa encima cuando sólo era madre la que daba vueltas como un tigre encerrado. Con padre allí también empezó a salir a la calle nada más terminar de beberse el café por la mañana, para volver a la hora de comer y comer algo de queso y algo de pan.

Veía a Luisa constantemente, no importaba cómo de lejos echase a andar por la vega se adivinaba la silueta oscura y erguida de la maestra por las calles altas del pueblo, recortada junto a la tapia del cementerio. La mañana en que la llevó el velo parecía ahora poco más que un sueño para María Teresa, que sentía que la separación entre la realidad y sus muertes soñadas en el bosque era cada vez más tenue. Madre le había anunciado que no volvería al internado ese septiembre. No había dinero. Eso también parecía un sueño.

Dos días antes del día del desalojo a alguien en el ministerio le dio un ataque de generosidad y mandaron tres camiones a llevarse muebles y a quien quisiera irse con ellos, para que Remigio no tuviera que dar tanta vuelta y dejase de hacer el agosto a cuenta de precios abusivos cuanto más se acercaba el final del plazo. Los camiones volvieron a Zamora llenos de sillas, mesas, aparadores y camas, pero ninguno de los vecinos iba en ellos. Sólo un día más y entonces nos vamos. La guardia civil se encogió de hombros; nadie terminaba de marcharse, pero nadie parecía dispuesto a pelear por quedarse cuando llegase el momento.

En la fachada de la casa consistorial apareció una pintada. Nadie sabía quién la había hecho, algo reseñable en un pueblo lleno de ventanas y lleno de ojos tras esas ventanas. “Robledal del Rey, no tendrás descanso en paz, muerto en vida”. Nadie se molestó en borrarla.

La noche antes del desalojo, María Teresa salió a pasear y llegó sin darse cuenta a la zona de la vega donde el bosque tocaba el valle, y donde estaba la cabaña de Jacinta. Era fácil pasarla de largo; abultaba poco, sólo tenía una habitación y un hombre adulto habría tocado con la cabeza en el techo sin casi tener que ponerse de puntillas. Era fácil que el ministerio no supiera que alguien vivía allí. María Teresa dudó unos segundos y al final echó a andar hacia ella sin saber muy bien qué iba a decir. Se acordaba de madre deseando que a Jacinta se la llevase la riada y no parecía demasiado justo no darle al menos la oportunidad de evitarlo. Si luego prefería ignorarla o si estaba tan loca que no la entendía, eso ya estaba fuera de lo que podía hacer María Teresa. Tocó a la puerta y la puerta se abrió en silencio.

Jacinta se había marchado. María Teresa no sabía qué había habido dentro de la cabaña mientras estaba habitada, pero desde luego tendría que haber sido algo más. No había cazos ni ollas ni cucharas, ni sábanas en el catre pegado a la pared. No había brasas en el fogón, sólo un montón de cenizas consumidas y frías. No había hierbas colgadas a secar del techo, sólo los ganchos de donde habían colgado.

A María Teresa la invadió una desazón profunda, empezando por el estómago. Se dejó caer en el catre sin saber qué hacer consigo misma, por qué de repente tenía ganas de echarse a llorar de alivio. O de miedo. Había creído que estaría a salvo entre sus muros, que una vez entrara todo estaría bien. La cabaña de Jacinta le había desatado algo dentro y tuvo que taparse la cara y gritar, gritar hasta quedarse ronca. Y luego se quedó dormida, su última noche en Robledal del Rey, la última noche del pueblo vivo.

Soñó con el bosque y con su hermana de sangre, pero olvidó qué había pasado en el sueño en cuanto amaneció.

El amanecer hacía que la vega pareciera azul. Al fondo del valle ya no quedaba collado; la presa lo había tapado por completo. María Teresa miró a su alrededor, a las paredes que mantendrían el agua dentro. ¿Se llenaría rápido? ¿Cómo podía nadie estar seguro que la fuerza del río no echaría abajo la montaña? ¿Habría peces? El valle había estado allí desde la Creación, pero alguien en Madrid había decidido borrarlo del mapa y era así de fácil, lo sentimos mucho, váyanse ustedes a otro sitio que vamos a poner un tapón en el collado y que se llene como una bañera.

La luz enredada en niebla del amanecer, tan parecida a la de sus sueños desconocidos, se le empezó a meter en las venas hasta que se convenció de que seguía soñando, cuando sólo unos segundos antes estaba tan segura de haber despertado. La siguiente vez que parpadeó, la presa ya no estaba allí. O estaba allí, pero no estaba, como están sin estar las fotografías mal reveladas, como había quedado su cara sobre el papel cuando se había movido sin querer porque le picaba el cuello del vestido, mucho tiempo atrás, cuando José Antonio se compró una ampliadora para revelar fotografías y les quiso hacer una a toda la familia por Navidad.

En su lugar, del collado abierto salían hilillos de humo y había un olor acre pegado al rocío, de cosas quemándose mal, fuegos empezados sin cuidado.

–¡Tenemos que irnos! –susurró la niebla con voz de niña, a su espalda–. ¡Aquí nos van a ver!

–Pero hay que encontrar a Jacinta… –Maria Teresa se tapó la boca con ambas manos, pero aún así pudo escuchar su voz, difusa, mezclada con otra voz, mientras su lengua la desobedecía y continuaba–: Tiene que venir. No se puede quedar… Si se queda también…

La interrumpió un disparo, y de la vega vino el ruido de un centenar de cuervos alzando el vuelo. Sus sombras le pasaron por encima, hechas jirones de nube. La voz que se había trenzado en su lengua no volvió a hablar.

–Carlota, por favor… tengo mucho miedo, Carlota. No podemos quedarnos aquí.

María Teresa empezó a girarse, sin poder evitarlo, sin poder contenerse, convencida de que lo que fuera que le estaba hablando la convertiría en estatua de sal, en un cuervo de humo. Le quemaría las pupilas y la dejaría gritando en una voz prestada.

La niña de sus sueños estaba allí. Tenía miedo y lloraba, pero era sólo una niña, con su vestido pasado de moda y el pelo oscuro. Tenía las mejillas cruzadas de churretes y las rodillas en carne viva, pero hasta ahí llegaban las visiones de María Teresa que presagiaban un monstruo de sangre y vísceras esperando a su espalda. Era una niña de humo.

Era una de las niñas en la fotografía de la señorita Luisa, y con la certeza de los sueños María Teresa supo que ella estaba cumpliendo el papel de la otra.

–Nos vamos, no te preocupes –asintió María Teresa con una seguridad que no sentía. Se le enzarzaron los pensamientos con los del espíritu que la estaba haciendo hablar, y por un momento se olvidó de su nombre y de quién era–. Vamos a buscar a padre y a madre.

Pareció lo más natural del mundo: tomar la mano de su hermana, la cualidad sólida de los dedos manchados de lágrimas, mocos y sangre, tan inesperada, y las zancadas decididas camino del campo. Otro disparo y un respingo, y el tratar de tragárselo. La sombra del bosque se les vino encima a una velocidad que sólo existe en los sueños, ahora estás en medio de la vega oliendo humo, al minuto siguiente los árboles se tragan el sol de mentira.

El bosquecillo estaba en silencio. Los colores iban y venían con cada parpadeo de María Teresa, que no conseguía aferrarse a la realidad ni al sueño. Se escuchó otro disparo, mucho más cerca, pero ya no quedaban cuervos que espantar.

María Teresa tiró de su hermana hacia el suelo, y luego más abajo, tratando de confundirse con la tierra húmeda. Al principio creyó que sería suficiente y entonces escuchó las voces y no era suficiente, hechas un ovillo.

–Los arbustos. Métete debajo –señaló María Teresa en un susurro ahogado. La niña de humo era pequeña, se disolvería entre la zarza y el brezo, invisible a los ojos de los monstruos que venían de camino.

–¿Y tú?

–Yo no quepo, métete. Corre, venga –la empujó para alejarla. Ya venían voces, crepitaban como una radio mal sintonizada, ahora dentro y ahora fuera de la realidad. Cuando María Teresa parpadeó de nuevo, la niña había desaparecido.

Las voces parecían llegar de todos sitios. Otro disparo sonó más lejos, y luego otro, y luego otro más, llenos de propósito. María Teresa sintió un dolor ajeno revolverle las tripas.

El tiempo dio un salto otra vez, y dos pares de botas y pantalones cortos que no habían estado ahí un segundo antes se aparecieron a menos de cuatro pasos de su escondite patético. Los latidos de María Teresa y los de su sueño se intentaron adelantar unos a otros hasta que las botas se alejaron. Tardó unos segundos en poder volver a respirar.

Todo sucedió a la vez, mucho más rápido de lo que se podía esperar de un fantasma: las manos en sus brazos, de hielo y hierro, un grito triunfal e infantil (“¡está aquí!”), y de repente María Teresa estaba corriendo, se había soltado, estaba corriendo tan rápido como podía camino del pueblo. El alma ajena se quedó anclada al tronco.

Salió a la carretera del cementerio como una exhalación, ya de frente al pueblo que conocía, sin latidos duplicados. Le costó un rato poder convencerse de que el siguiente parpadeo no iba a devolverla de golpe al sueño, acuclillada junto a una piedra grande y plana que empezaba ya a calentarse al sol. Se pasó los dedos por la cara, por los brazos, allí donde alguien la había agarrado sin cuidado, donde alguien la había arrancado del refugio del silo entre risas.

María Teresa comenzó a gimotear, bajito. Sin dejar de llorar emprendió el camino a casa a través de las calles vacías. Cuando llegó a la altura de la iglesia ya no quedaba ni rastro del sueño, como si lo hubieran apagado con un interruptor.

Delante del ayuntamiento había una fila de seis camiones del ejército, además de la camioneta de Remigio. María Teresa esperaba ver a los últimos habitantes de Robledal del Rey apelotonados en las cajas sin toldo, derrotados y sin afeitar, pero iban casi vacíos: la mucama del doctor estaba sentada muy tiesa y muy pálida en uno de ellos, tratando de no mirar a los guardias civiles, pero sus patrones no estaban allí. En otro cuchicheaban Eladio Jiménez y su mujer, que solía limpiar el ayuntamiento, las cabezas juntas y la mirada también baja, con una maleta a cada lado.

La señorita Luisa estaba en el último camión. Llevaba un velo en el pelo y su vestido de las fiestas de guardar, como si estuviera lista para comulgar en la misa grande, y movía la cabeza suavemente, de lado a lado. Sonreía, sólo un poco.

Y seguía sonriendo cuando su mirada se fijó en María Teresa.

–Ahí estás. Casi nos vamos sin ti, sube, no hagas esperar a estos señores tan amables –dijo con una pizca de travesura en la voz. Un par de los guardias civiles que se afanaban de un lado a otro de los camiones sin hacer nada en particular la miraron con algo de desconfianza, sin saber si era sincera.

Uno de ellos pasó junto a María Teresa y torció la boca.

–Súbete al camión, niña –le dijo con cara de asco.

María Teresa volvió a escudriñar los camiones destapados. No vio a sus padres ni a sus hermanos. Se miró los pies y se dio cuenta por primera vez de que su vestido estaba hecho un desastre, tenía hierba en el pelo y había perdido uno de sus zapatos.

–Tengo que ir a casa…

La señorita Luisa se encogió de hombros sólo un poco. Luego cerró los ojos y volvió a dejarse llevar por el ritmo de su música secreta, mientras María Teresa trastabillaba hacia la puerta de su casa.

El portón de los Romero estaba abierto de par en par. María Teresa titubeó un momento en el umbral, indecisa ante la idea de abandonar la luz de la plaza.

–¿Madre? ¿José Antonio? –le preguntó al zaguán vacío. No hubo respuesta.

–¡Niña! ¡Te he dicho que al camión! –llegó la voz enfadada del guardia civil a su espalda. María Teresa entró en casa de un salto.

Y entonces pudo oírlos.

De dentro y fuera de la casa llegaba una algarabía de gritos, de llamadas urgentes, el caos de una partida apresurada cortada en seco, en contraposición con la tranquilidad gélida de la plaza. Algunos pedían ayuda y otros llamaban, tantos nombres distintos que María Teresa a duras penas podía distinguir el suyo viniendo de la sala, de la cocina, del segundo piso.

Claramente los Romero también habían estado en el proceso de unirse al convoy de camiones, porque el zaguán estaba lleno de maletas que no había visto desde fuera, más maletas de las que nadie podía necesitar, como se hubieran empeñado en llevarse hasta el último dedal. Todas estaban cubiertas de unos hilos como seda de araña, espesa y tensa. María Teresa cruzó el zaguán tratando de no tocarla. Cuando se asomó a la puerta de la sala, su madre fue la primera en verla. Era la más cercana a la puerta, junto a la mesita del teléfono.

–¡María Teresa! Hija, hija, ¡ayúdame!

–¿Madre? –preguntó María Teresa en un susurro. Incluso la poca luz dentro de la casa estaba jugando con ella, mucho más azul de lo que había sido nunca. María Teresa murmuró para sí misma–: ¿Sigo dormida?

–¡Las tijeras! Hija, ¡las tijeras del costurero! Están encima de la mesa, ¡tráelas, rápido!

María Teresa rodeó la mesita del teléfono y nada más hacerlo dio un salto atrás. De la alfombra, del suelo del salón, salían sin tener por donde las mismas hebras que cubrían las maletas. Se habían hecho hiedra en torno a las piernas de su madre.

–¡María Teresa! –llegó la voz de José Antonio desde el piso de arriba, y luego un eco a medida que lo repetían su padre y luego Francisco, y luego otra vez su madre, hasta que María Teresa creyó que iba a olvidarse de su propio nombre a fuerza de oírlo.

Trastabilló hasta la mesa y agarró las tijeras. Estaban tan frías como la mano que la había agarrado en el bosque, y las soltó del susto. Dos gritos simultáneos ahogaron el ruido al caer.

–¡Niña! ¡Como tenga que entrar a buscarte te vas a arrepentir! –el guardia civil desde el umbral de la casa grande.

–¡Estamos aquí dentro! –su madre. La señora Romero hizo gestos desesperados con las manos, como si pudiera hacer a las tijeras levantarse por sí mismas y llegar hasta ella.

–Madre, qué está pasando… –Sin responder, su madre le arrancó las tijeras de las manos en cuanto estuvo lo bastante cerca y empezó a dar tijeretazos desesperados alrededor de sus espinillas.

–Ay Dios mío… no… hija, hija, inténtalo tú, yo no puedo –con la voz rota de tanto gritar, parecía que estuviera llorando.

María Teresa empuñó las tijeras y tragó saliva. Su madre se había cortado las medias y la piel, que empezaba a empapar el hilo de araña. Le subió una náusea vacía por la garganta de pensar en la seda pegajosa. Contó hasta tres y aferró el hilo más grueso.

Era lana. Suave, como recién hilada, con un olor lejano a oveja y cañada que la sangre de su madre aún no le había quitado.

Cuando María Teresa trató de cortarla, las tijeras pasaron a través de la hebra como si no existiera. Pero existía, sólida, real, atando a su madre a la casa.

–Madre, no…

–Me cago en tu vida, niña –sonó la voz del guardia civil, y María Teresa ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de darse la vuelta. La alzó en volandas por la cintura con ambos brazos. Las tijeras echaron a volar y aterrizaron de punta en la alfombra, clavándose en el suelo.

–¡Gracias a Dios! ¡Por fin! –exclamó su madre, con cara de haber visto no sólo a Dios, sino a la virgen y a todos sus santos en la cara de bestia del guardia civil–. Por fin, agente, por fin, a ver si puede usted… mi hijo, mi hijo está en su cuarto. Y mi marido en el excusado… pero primero, por favor, a ver...

–¿Te pensabas que iba a esperar todo el mundo por ti mientras recogías tus labores? –rugió el guardia civil dándose media vuelta camino del zaguán.

La cara de la señora Romero se desencajó por completo y María Teresa se quedó paralizada por una idea repentina y definitiva: esa sería la última imagen que vería de su madre, atada por algo suave y fantasmal a la casa que había sido su reino.

No encontró su voz hasta que habían llegado casi a la puerta y el guardia civil la dejo por fin en el suelo.

–Mi madre, mi familia… siguen ahí dentro… –trató de explicar con voz entrecortada–. No pueden dejarles ahí dentro.

El guardia civil empezó a llevarla a empujones, primero por encima de la losa de la entrada, después hacia el convoy de camiones.

Los gritos de dentro de la casa se reanudaron, ahora más desesperados que nunca.

–Sólo quedáis los cuatro gatos que estáis aquí, niña, y me estás tocando los cojones.

–¡Estaba ahí mismo! ¡Delante mío!

Cuando trató de señalar a la casa, el guardia civil la abofeteó con el dorso de la mano, tan fuerte que le dio media vuelta, encaminándola a los camiones y obligándola a dar tres zancadas para no caerse de bruces.

Con los sesos aún tintineándole dentro de la cabeza, las siguientes palabras del guardia civil sonaron casi tan esponjosas como la hebra de lana.

–Da las gracias que no te llevo de cabeza al calabozo por tratar de aprovechar el desalojo para sacar unas perras robando.

–¡Es mi casa! ¡Vivo aquí!

–Ya, y yo soy la reina de Saba, no te jode. Arranca, piernas largas.

En el centro de la plaza, los camiones traqueteaban entre olor a gasolina. La cabeza oscura de la mucama del doctor se asomó desde el de delante.

–Niña, no te busques problemas y súbete, anda. Tus padres y tus hermanos se fueron en el primer convoy esta mañana, tempranito y a la chita callando, como mis patrones. Ya cuando lleguemos les montas todo el jaleo que quieras por dejarte aquí tirada.

Cuatro pares de manos la levantaron del suelo, tan aturdida del golpe y la marabunta de gritos dentro y fuera de su cabeza que por un momento creyó que se elevaba sola, que igual que su madre estaba atada a la casa a ella la habían atado a una nube.

Cuando el convoy echó a andar se encontró sentada frente a la maestra Luisa, las dos solas en el último camión. Rodearon la plaza y al pasar por delante de la casa grande al que más se le oía era a su hermano José Antonio. Las comisuras de la boca de Luisa se curvaron hacia arriba, tras el velo que no se había puesto para su boda.

–¿Puede usted oírles?

–Claro que sí –respondió Luisa de inmediato.

–¿Y por qué los demás no?

Luisa chasqueó la lengua un par de veces. Muy lentamente, empezaron a alejarse de la casa grande. Y los gritos de sus padres y sus hermanos se iban haciendo lejanos, pero otros gritos se acercaban más. La maestra giró un poco la cabeza y María Teresa siguió su mirada. En la ventana de la sacristía, el padre Gervasio golpeaba la ventana con los puños, la cara roja y distorsionada, las venas del cuello tan a punto de explotar que el alzacuellos parecía estar cortándole la respiración. Llamaba por el nombre a todo el que reconocía subido a los camiones, pero la voz sonaba lejana, y nadie le oía. Cuando gritó el nombre de la maestra, ella le hizo un gesto de despedida suave, discreto, con una mano pequeña y pálida.

María Teresa reparó por primera vez en lo extraño que era ver esos dedos ociosos, sin una estilográfica o una regla. Sin un huso henchido de lana esponjosa a medio camino de ser hecha hebra.

Sin que María Teresa volviera a preguntar, Luisa comenzó a responder.

–No les oyen porque no quiero que los oigan. Quiero que los olviden, como nos olvidaron a nosotros. Como si nunca hubiéramos estado aquí. Como si no hubieran sido nuestros vecinos, o nuestros amigos. Un día estás en tu casa, pensando que a ti no te puede pasar. Que esta gente ha ido a tu bautizo, a la boda de tus padres. Que en Robledal todos somos familia. Y al día siguiente alguien le susurra tu apellido a otro alguien, y ese a otro, y ese a tres más, hasta que vienen los de Figueruela y tus padres se llevan un tiro en la sien cada uno, a la entrada del pueblo como animales… No, en esa no queda nadie, María Teresa, los Páramo eran buena gente y les he dejado marcharse. Deja de cotillear en casas ajenas –advirtió Luisa, de nuevo con el tono de profesora.

–¿Qué les va a pasar?

–Nada. Que se queden roncos de tanto gritar.

–Se morirán de hambre… ¿O están ya muertos? –se le ocurrió de repente, en un eco de las historias de apariciones que se intercambiaban de noche en el internado.

–No. –Y la certeza sonaba tan clara que María Teresa lo tomó como verdad absoluta.

–Pero va a venir el agua…

–Vendrá el agua. Subirá poco a poco hasta tapar la cruz en lo alto de la iglesia. Nadie recordará este pueblo miserable. Y entonces tal vez mueran.

Alcanzaron el final del pueblo y los camiones se pusieron en fila recta, los campos abandonados a un lado, la vega a otro.

María Teresa se dio cuenta de que había dejado de llorar. En su lugar, a medida que se acercaban al grupo de cipreses, le empezó a subir una anticipación sólida y dolorosa por la garganta, tan parecida al terror que quiso cerrar los ojos, pero no pudo. La neblina cayó sobre ellos de improviso y lo volvió todo azul. Sobre el brazo de María Teresa aparecieron por unos segundos las marcas moradas de unos dedos que no perdonaban.

–Tu hermano y Juan Borrego nos arrastraron del pelo como a perros después de encontrarnos, desde la vega hasta la entrada del pueblo. Nos escupieron y nos amenazaron con ir a buscar los cuerpos de nuestros padres y sacarlos en procesión. A mi hermana Sofía le rompieron los dedos de un pisotón por tropezar demasiado. Y como recompensa por habernos encontrado, el coronel… bueno, el cabo Suárez les prestó su fusil y les dejó pegar dos tiros a cada uno. –Luisa tomó aire largamente y el velo se le pegó al perfil, a la curva algo aguileña de la nariz, mientras completaba el sueño de María Teresa, poniendo orden en todas las piezas–. Tu hermano jamás supo apuntar. Tampoco tenían ganas de cavar demasiado. Pasé un día enterrada con Sofía, por si estaban esperándome.

–Y al final les has engañado a todos –susurró María Teresa.

La risa de Luisa sonó más joven, más despreocupada.

–Juan Borrego me reconoció al final, pero mejor así. No habría tenido excusa para hacer que se quedase en el pueblo. José Antonio fue fácil. Pero tú, a ti no te engañé. Siempre queriendo saber, saber… ahora ya sabes.

–Ya sé, sí –asintió María Teresa.

–Vas a estar bien, María Teresa. O bueno, vas a ser como yo. Dentro de unos años puedes intentar matarme, pero no hoy. He esperado mucho tiempo. Mira. Mira, tu último recuerdo de Robledal, y el mío por fin.

El último de los camiones cruzó la línea imaginaria que marcaba el cartel del pueblo y María Teresa giró la cabeza, mirando hacia atrás. De la tierra negra de la cuneta a los pies de los cipreses se levantó una niña con churretes en las mejillas y las rodillas en carne viva, y a María Teresa la embargó una añoranza intensa, sin saber si estaba aún conectada a Luisa o si el sentimiento era propio. Y tras Sofía Ordoñez se alzó del suelo otra figura, y otra, y luego otra más, con caras que eran manchas de sangre, sin nombres, hasta formar un grupo que se encaminó con pasos lentos hacia el pueblo que volvía a ser suyo, después de tanto tiempo.

La maestra se echó a llorar abiertamente, como una niña.

Y los gritos de los que seguían vivos empezaron a sonar apagados, a lo lejos, como si Robledal del Rey ya no les perteneciera. Como si ya estuvieran bajo el agua.

**.FIN.**


End file.
